Best Friends Or Lovers?
by i heart kellan
Summary: Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and N
1. Life Changes

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

* * *

Robin sighed as she looked down at the ground nervously when she walked inside of her small apartment after getting her mail, not even sure what to say. She hadn't left her apartment for over a week and she knew that people were starting to worry. Even though she wasn't dead, Dr. Robin Scorpio sure felt like she was on death road, and she honestly, for the first time in her entire life, did not know what to do. She sat down on the edge of her bed and she fell back, a groan leaving her soft lips, remembering the night perfectly. Even though she had been drunk, she could remember every, last, single detail, and it brought a smile to her face to the magic that happened in her bedroom.

When Robin woke up, she sat up, but she had quickly fell back against the bed, realizing she had sat up a little too quickly. Then, she turned her head when she saw his face. He was still asleep but Robin realized that the two of them weren't wearing any clothes. She was freaking out and kicked Patrick out of her apartment since she was terrified. All thoughts ran through her head. Two never left her head, though. Will Patrick and I ever be friends before this happened? What if I wind up pregnant?

She wasn't able to sleep or rest as well as she would like to because she was so stressed out about the possibilities of becoming pregnant and the thought of losing Patrick's friendship if she was pregnant. All she knew was she needed to find out if she was pregnant.

She had Dr. Kelly Lee, also one of her good friends, leave the hospital to come and see her. Kelly had arrived as soon as possible. A couple hours later, Robin got the shock of her life. Dr. Robin Scorpio was pregnant and with her best friend's child. What was she going to do now?

"What am I going to?" Robin had asked Kelly, who just let a sigh leave her lips.

"I don't know, Robin. Are you going to tell Patrick?" Kelly asked, sitting beside Robin on the bed.

Robin simply shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't… know, Kelly. He's my best friend and I could lose him when he finds out."

"What if this child… brings you closer, Robin?"

"It's not, Kelly. I know that he doesn't want children or to be in a committed relationship with anyone. Oh yeah, he's going to have a riot when he finds out, Kelly. Because of a drunken night, I have lost my best friend. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't get an abortion but I also can't do this by myself."

"Robin, you won't be by yourself. You have your friends and family. Remember, Robin, you also have Nikolas and Jason. Even though you are no longer with them, they're still your friends, and you know that those guys would do anything for you, Robin."

Robin sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I know they would, Kelly. Look, I just need to be by myself for a while, okay?"

Kelly nodded, giving her a hug, and then she was gone. Now, Robin was still alone, and she let the tears begin to fall down her face. She had only dated Stone, Jason, and Nikolas to make him jealous but it still never worked. He would always be interested in women like Leyla Mir. She didn't hate the woman but she was very jealous of her because she had been with Patrick in ways that she could ever imagine. If only Patrick could see that she was the one for him. The only thing that Robin had ever wanted was to be the woman in Patrick's life but she was beginning to wonder if Patrick and her would never make it done that path. Now that Robin was pregnant, she wasn't even sure what to expect.

"My best friend is going to hate me. We're never going to go to Kelly's for breakfast anymore and I'll never be able to accompany him to a racecar event." Robin sighed as she curled up in fetal position where she began to cry, the tears falling down her face and onto her blanket, soaking the blanket in her hot tears.

* * *

A sigh left his lips as he walked out of the ER, shaking his head when he watched Leyla flirt with Dr. Andy Archer. For some reason, he thought he would be jealous, but he wasn't. Leyla and him had decided to become friends and he actually thought it would be better that way. Another sigh left his lips as his favorite doctor wasn't around to pick on him and tease him.

Ever since that night Patrick and Robin woke up and Robin had kicked him out, the two haven't seen each other or even acknowledged one another. At this point in his life, Patrick knew that something was wrong with Robin, and he wanted to comfort his best friend. Robin Scorpio. She meant everything to him and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach that she was going through something. All he knew was he would be there for her no matter what.

Patrick saw Dr. Kelly Lee walking down the hall, and remembered when a couple days ago, she had went to see Robin. He put down the chart he was looking at on the counter of the Nurses Station and he approached her in the waiting area where she was sitting. She looked up as she felt someone's presence.

"Robin, Kelly. Where is she? Why hasn't she come to work?" Patrick looked down at Kelly, pain evident in his eyes, shaking his head.

Kelly was dumbfounded, not even sure what to say, but she knew she couldn't tell Patrick the 'real reason' why she had went to go see Robin.

"Patrick." Kelly sighed and looked down at the ground when he sat down next to her. "She's at home. She's just going through some stuff where I am at not liberty to say. You know you could… visit her, Patrick. I think she would really enjoy your company."

Patrick smiled slightly but then frowned. "Why can't you tell me, Kelly? Is it really that bad?"

Kelly gave him a shake of her head. "I just can't tell you, Patrick. If I could, I would have already told you about Robin. Just go see her. She misses you even though she thinks she doesn't."

Before he could say anything else, she stood up, and walked away with the chart by her side. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell Patrick the truth about her being pregnant. She knew that Robin would tell him sooner or later. She hoped that it would be sooner, though.

Patrick sighed as he stood up and he bumped into Jason Morgan, a groan leaving his lips. This was what he didn't need right now… to bump into Robin's ex boyfriend.

"Hey Patrick, where's Robin? I kind of need to talk to her." Jason looked desperate. "I haven't heard from her in a couple of days and I'm worried."

Patrick simply shook his head a little bit. "From what I heard, she's at her apartment."

Before Jason could say another word, Patrick walked away from Jason. He didn't have any words to say to this man, who had treated Robin like crap. Besides, he didn't have any other news on Robin that he could share with Jason Morgan. He knew that if he talked to Jason any much longer, he would destroy his surgical hands, and that would be the last thing he would even want.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Noah asked, approaching his son at the Nurses Station, not sure what to say to his son at this very moment.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Patrick asked, opening up a chart, and then taking a glance at his father before he turned his head back to his chart. "If this is about Jason Morgan, I never liked the guy, and I never will like the guy."

Noah sighed. His son was so stubborn sometimes and it made him wonder why people thought the two of them acted alike. Surely, he didn't act like his son, right?

"You've been all hostile to everyone, Patrick. You've been badgering everyone about Robin's whereabouts. I don't know why you can't just go ahead and see her, son."

Patrick quickly shook his head and looked at his father. "Dad, I can't see her. I just can't see her. We had a misunderstanding and I'm not ready to talk to her, Dad." He then gave his father a look. "For once, just stay out of Robin's and my business, Dad. It doesn't concern you. I promise."

Noah nodded his head. Even though he said he would butt out, he just wasn't exactly sure if he could stay out of it. Robin was like the daughter that he never had. She had been there for Patrick and Noah after Madeline had died. If it weren't for Robin, Patrick's and Noah's relationship would have crumbled to pieces. She would spend some nights with Patrick, rubbing his back until he would fall asleep. Sometimes, he would have caught Patrick crying in Robin's arms where Robin just held him, telling him it would be all right.

He just didn't understand in all the years that the two have been friends, Patrick and Robin have spent time together. Patrick still didn't make a move on Robin Scorpio. He didn't know if his son was stupid or just blind to Robin. The woman was strikingly beautiful and he didn't know what he was waiting for.

"Noah, are you all right?"

Noah looked up to see his good friend, Bobbie Spencer. He had moved away from Patrick and he was sitting in the waiting area. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good. I am just worried about my son. You know me."

"You're thinking about Robin too?" Bobbie asked with a smile on her face, taking a seat in the unoccupied chair next to Noah's.

"I can't help it. She's been so good to my son and I just don't understand how Patrick. How could he not see the woman he is suppose to spend the rest of his life with has been right under his nose this entire time? I just hope when he does figure it out, he won't be too late." Noah sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair as he looked over at Bobbie. "I just want both of them to be happy. Is that such a bad thing?"

Bobbie smiled, grabbing his hand in hers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course not, Noah. Patrick and Robin are so lucky to have you looking for them. I am sure that the two of them will be perfectly fine and that they will find their selves back in each other's arms. Maybe sooner than later, though, Noah."

Noah smiled lightly, and he looked in the direction of Patrick, who was still at the Nurses Station. Dr. Patrick Drake was looking over some charts, checking up on some of his patients. He knew that Bobbie meant well and he hoped that Patrick would go and see Robin.

"I hope that you are right, Bobbie. For some reason, I got a feeling that they need each other man than ever, but it's just some crazy vibe." Noah groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, and then turned to Bobbie, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Hey, you never know, Noah. You could possibly be onto something."

Noah smiled sheepishly, looking down at the ground. "I hope Robin comes back to work soon. I know he misses Robin picking on him on the way he does things around here."

"Where is she, anyway?" Bobbie asked.

"She's at home and she's been there for the past week. I know you were on vacation, so I decided to fill you in, and Patrick's been moping around the hospital like some lost puppy."

"Wow. Why hasn't she come back to work?" Bobbie asked, looking over in the younger Drake's direction, noticing the sad eyes on his face.

"I wish I knew, Bobbie, but I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with Robin. I've tried calling her but she ignores my phone calls. I've thought about going to her place to check up on her but I'm not sure if she will be happy to see me or not."

"Why wouldn't she be? You're like a second father to her, Noah. I would say go ahead and see Robin. Maybe there is something you could do."

Noah shook his head. "I can't. I just know she's not coming to work for a reason. For all we know, she could be taking a break from work. Then again, when someone is on vacation, they aren't locked up in the apartment for days too. Something's wrong."

Bobbie nodded and looked to her feet, trying to find the right words. She looked back up, grasping both of his hands in hers, squeezing them lightly. "What do you think it is, Noah? What do you think could be wrong with her? We know she has HIV so it's got to be something else."

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "I really wish I knew what was going on with her but I don't. Maybe she'll tell Patrick and he'll come to me for advice. I can only wish."

Bobbie smiled. "It's good wishing, though, Noah. Very good indeed."

* * *

Robin was moving across her apartment very slowly. A snail could probably move faster than she could at this rate if she kept this up. She just didn't know what to do now that she was pregnant with her best friend's child, who had no idea about it. Her eyes were filled with tears, which a couple had slid down her cheeks. As she walked into the kitchen to turn off the kettle on the stove, she heard a knock. She moved the teapot to the other burner and she splashed some water in her face.

A few minutes later, she opened the door, and she was shocked to see Jason was here.

"Uh Jason, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I came to see you. I heard that you haven't been to work in a couple of days. Are you upset that I came, Robin?" Jason asked, noticing that she had tears in her eyes. "Robin, what's the matter? Did I do something?"

"It's nothing, Jason. Do you need something?"

Jason brushed past her and walked inside of her house, noticing the messy-ness of Robin's apartment. Robin was usually the cleanest person he knew, so he knew something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Robin, what's wrong with you?" Jason shut the door, turning towards her, sliding his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Everyone is worried about you, especially your best friend, Patrick. I've heard that he walks around like a lost puppy. Did… something happen between the two of you?"

Robin wasn't even sure if she could tell Jason what happened between Patrick and herself since she was still pretty embarrassed at what happened. The two of them had got drunk and now she was pregnant. What was she going to do? Even though she told Kelly everything that happened that night, she knew she could trust her friend to not tell a soul. If she told Jason, she was so sure he'd go and beat up Patrick, thinking the guy took advantage of him.

"I thought he would be okay." Robin said to no one in particular, biting down on her lower lip. She couldn't believe how nervous she was right now or how much she missed Patrick the way that she did. "He's really walking around the hospital like a lost puppy?"

Jason saw the look in her eyes and he just smiled lightly. He knew that she had always liked Patrick and he had told her repeatedly to tell Patrick how she felt. She simply just rolled her eyes and brushed the topic away. If there was something he could do, he do anything to bring a smile to her face.

Robin saw the look on Jason's face. "Why… are you looking me like that? What are you up to, Jason?"

"Nothing. I promise, Robin. I still find it remarkably adorable when I mention Patrick's name and you drift to another dimension, that's all." Jason flashed her a smile, shaking his head. "I just want you to be happy, Robin, and I hate seeing you miserable. Do you want to tell me what exactly is going on here?"

Robin sighed. "I can't. I'm so ashamed of myself, Jason. It's something I never… ever… expected, Jason."

"Robin." Jason was now worried when he heard the sadness in her voice. "What happened? Did Patrick or did anyone hurt you? Is Carly bugging you again?"

Robin simply shook her head. "No, it's nothing like that. Patrick and I did something stupid, and now, I have to face the consequences, that's all."

"Consequences?" Jason questioned, looking over at Robin, knowing something was up. "What the hell are you talking about, Robin? What consequences?"

"Nothing Jason. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Robin moved over to the couch, taking a seat on it.

"It sure is something, Robin, and it's tearing you up inside. What exactly is going on?" Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was now standing in front of Robin, knowing she was hiding something. Whatever it was, he knew that it was tearing her up inside.

"Jason, why are you doing this? We're friends. We're not together and I don't have to tell every little thing about my life to you."

"It is my place because whatever it is that you're keeping to yourself, it's tearing you up inside. Now, I am going to ask you one more time, Robin. What exactly is going on with you?"

Robin sighed, looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure why he was so determined to find out what was wrong with her. All she knew was she didn't want him to go after Patrick.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wh-Wh-What? Did someone hurt you, Robin?" Jason asked, balling up his fists to the thought of someone taking advantage of Robin.

"NO! Jason, it wasn't like that at all. I honestly don't remember how it happened…"

"Robin, you're confusing me. How did you get pregnant? Do you know who the father is?"

Robin sighed once again. "Patrick's the father."

"I'm going to kill him!" Jason headed for the door but Robin grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Jason, Patrick and I had a little too much too drink. We were talking and having a good time. The next thing I remember is yelling at Patrick to leave. We haven't spoken since, Jason. I remember parts of our intimate encounter but not really." Robin shrugged her shoulders, taking a deep breath. "He doesn't know that I am even pregnant, either. He's going to hate me and we're never ever going to be best friends again."

Jason saw how tormented Robin looked right now. He took a seat next to her and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "Robin, I'm sorry, but if you ever need anything, I'm here."

Robin smiled lightly and nodded her head at Jason. "All right, Jason. I appreciate it. Can you promise not tell anyone, especially Patrick? I am still processing the fact that Patrick and me created a child."

Jason nodded, reaching over, and he grabbed her hand. "I promise I won't. This is your business and I am sorry for the way I reacted, Robin. I shouldn't have made you tell me."

Robin shook her head and looked at him. "It's all right. Don't worry about it."

Jason stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'll catch you later, Robin."

Robin nodded her head and she watched Jason leave and she couldn't help but wonder if she did the right thing by telling Jason about the night she had with Patrick, which caused her to become pregnant. A sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Robin was sitting at the kitchen counter on the stool, eating her Frosted Flakes cereal the next morning when she heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock and sighed heavily. She didn't know who could be at her place and seven in the morning. Shutting the tie of her robe closed, she walked to the door, and was shocked to see that it was Patrick.

"Hi." Robin said, biting down on her lower lip nervously.


	2. Life Altering

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

* * *

Robin's cheeks flushed as she looked at the handsome man in front of her. He was her best friend and she was his. She could only hope that it would only stay that way and she saw the frown that peered at the corners of his gentle lips. Did she cause that frown or was he sad about something? She had been so mortified ever since the two had slept with one another. All Robin wanted was for their friendship to never end. It made her wonder how she could be so lucky to have an amazing best friend like Patrick Noah Drake. He was the most perfect man she had laid her eyes on and it had confused her why she never ever made a pass at him.

"Robin, sweetie, are you okay?" Patrick asked, engulfing Robin into his arms, placing his head gently on top of hers. She hated that she hadn't talked to him and it seemed to her that he missed her just as much.

"U-Uh y-yeah, Patrick. I'm fine."

How could Robin tell Patrick those five words that she could say to him that could possible ruin his life? _I'm pregnant with your child._ She could see the look of shock written across his face and she could feel the tears burning inside of her eyes. Pain struck across her face since she wasn't even sure how well or if even he would take the news about becoming a father.

She simply walked away from Patrick, sitting down on the couch, watching him still standing there. "What brings you by here, anyways, Patrick?"

Patrick walked into Robin's place, shutting the door behind him, and he slumps down on the couch beside her, flashing her a toothy grin. "Well, you haven't called me, I haven't seen you, so I decided to pay my best friend a visit. I hope you're not mad?"

As Robin looked at him, she saw the quirky grin that spread across his face, and Robin just could not hold the laughter in. He was so good to her and she bit down on her lower lip. Here she was… pregnant… alone… with Patrick's and her first child. What was she going to do?

"No! I'm not mad, Patrick. I've just been going through a lot. You don't need to worry about me, Patrick. I promise that I'm okay."

Robin bit down on her lower lip to hold in her tears. Robin knew that if she would start crying in front of Patrick, he would only become the worrywart that he was. Patrick had his moments and she knew that was one of the qualities she loves about him.

"So, are you going to tell me why you haven't talked to me, or why I've heard that you quit General Hospital, Robin?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing her hand, and then giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Robin bit down on her lower lip, running her other hand into her dark hair, not sure how he was going to react at her being pregnant. "I-I'm fine, Patrick. I'm just tired. I just need a break from the hospital."

The truth was she couldn't be working at the same place as Patrick or where Leyla Mir worked. The woman was so snobby and she had a really bad attitude. Even though that the two had broke up, Robin still didn't like the woman. The woman thought she ruled the hospital just because she was a nurse.

"Robin, you know that's not it. Why won't you just tell me what's going on with you?"

"Look Patrick, can I just be alone?" Robin asked suddenly, knowing that she couldn't tell him now.

All Robin knew was she wanted the perfect moment to tell Patrick. She didn't want to feel like she was losing her best friend because she was pregnant.

"Robin, what's wrong? Why are you pushing me away?" Patrick asked again, stroking her arm lightly.

"Patrick, please. Can you just show yourself out?" Robin asked, sliding her tongue across her bottom lip. "I just… need some time to myself. I just know I cannot talk to you now."

Being the stubborn man that he is, Robin felt him kiss her cheek. Before she knew it, she heard the front door close, and Patrick was gone. She couldn't but help but to think of some of her favorite memories of Patrick and her as kids.

_---_

_Fifteen-year old Robin Scorpio pouted as she walked out of her family's house, the tears stinging inside of her eyes, not even sure what to say. She sat down on the step of the porch, just wanting to crawl in a hole. She had been dating the hottest guy in school but he broke up with her because he was going back out with his ex girlfriend. She knew they had dated for three days but she was still hurt to the way he dumped her. He had the nerve to dump her over the phone and she had liked him for two years when they were in the eighth grade._

"_Robin?"_

_Robin looked up to see her best friend, Patrick Drake, and he gave her a genuine smile. When he saw the tears in her eyes, he sat down next to her with a frown._

"_Hi Patrick."_

"_Sweetie, what's wrong? Why is my best friend crying?" Patrick asked, wiping away the tears from her face._

_Robin bit down on her lower lip. "Um… Andrew broke up with me. He said that we wouldn't work out and he said that he is going back to Esmeralda, Patrick. I just feel… so alone right now."_

_Patrick tipped her chin up and he gave her a smile. "But that's the thing, babe. You're not alone, and as long as we're best friends, we'll have each other."_

_---_

Robin smiled to the thought and she then remembered the night she went to see the Drakes' after Maddie had died in Noah's arms.

_---_

_Eighteen-year old Robin Scorpio put her cell phone in her pocket after she got off of the phone with Alan Quartermaine. She had just been informed that Madeline Drake had died a couple days ago and she was so sad that she hadn't heard it from Patrick or Dr. Drake. As she approached her second home, she knocked on the door._

_She watched the door open, seeing Bobbie Spencer, and she blushed a little shyly "Hi Bobbie. How are Patrick and Noah?"_

"_Noah's doing okay since I'm taking care of him. Patrick, on the other hand, won't come out of his room. I hope maybe you can change that or something?" Bobbie asked, watching Robin step inside of the house._

_As Bobbie shut the door, Robin blushed. She walked down the hall and stopped in her tracks when she approached Patrick's door. It was cracked open but she still couldn't see anything. Robin had never known that Mrs. Drake had been sick and she felt horrible. She just hoped that she could do something._

_Pushing the door open, she felt the tears in her eyes. Patrick was slouched over his bed as his body was still on the floor. She also noticed drawings, pictures, handcraft items, and other items over the floor that Patrick had made, taken, or even some stuff that had belong to his mother._

"_Patrick."_

_As Robin shut the door behind her, Patrick looked up at Robin. Patrick was now sitting on the floor with his back pressed into the hardwood of his bed. She saw the tears welting up inside of his eyes, along with his tear-stained cheeks. Robin then took a seat next to him._

"_Robin… she's gone. Mom's gone." Patrick sighed, looking down at the ground, wiping some of his tears with the back of his hand. "What am I going to do?"_

_Robin grabbed Patrick's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Patrick, I don't know, but I'm here, and I am not leaving your side anytime soon."_

_Patrick pursed his lips together and he sighed. "I wish I could have had a little more time with her. I am just glad that she saw the two of us… graduate, Robin. You were like a daughter to her."_

_Robin shed a tear and she gave Patrick a generous smile. "She was like a second mother to me when my parents were traveling the world, Patrick. I loved her very much."_

"_Thank you, Robin." Patrick said, burying his head into Robin's shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I know I could not deal with my mother's death without you being here."_

_---_

Just thinking about the memories that Patrick and her had over the years only brought a smile to her face. The thought of Patrick and her not being friends anymore terrified her to the point where she didn't think she could survive without him.

"I can't live without my best friend."

* * *

Patrick walked off of the elevator with a groan. He knew Robin was hiding something and he didn't understand why she hadn't told him. Did he honestly hurt her? He wondered if any of it had to do with the time they slept together.

"Patrick?"

Patrick sighed. He knew that voice very well. It was the voice of his ex girlfriend, Leyla Mir. He turned his head and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Leyla, do you need something?"

Leyla noticed the look in his eyes and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Patrick, what's the matter? You look like you have just been hit by a truck."

"It's nothing, Leyla. Robin's quit and she… she won't talk to me. I…" Patrick looked down and then back into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Leyla. I know this is the last thing you want to hear from me."

Leyla shook her head. "Patrick, it's okay. I just… don't like seeing you so upset. Maybe I should talk to her?"

"No offense, Leyla, but we both know that Robin doesn't think of you as her favorite person. I am going to give her a break, but later, I am going to give Robin a visit. Maybe she will have got some rest and feel the need to tell me what is bothering her." Patrick placed his hands in his pocket, sighing heavily.

Leyla simply nodded. "Patrick, I do hope that you are feeling a little bit better."

As Patrick watched Leyla walk away from him, he bumped into his father and Bobbie, and a frown came over his face. The two had been dating a couple of years after his mother had died. Bobbie had been there to pick up the broken pieces of the family just like Robin had done for him. Both women had been remarkable to both his father and him.

"Patrick, are you all right?" Bobbie asked, running a hand through her dark red hair, giving him a smile.

"Yeah sport, what's got that smile upside down?" Noah asked. He had seen Patrick leave and he wondered if Patrick had gone to see Robin.

"It's… nothing, Dad. Don't worry about me."

Patrick began to walk away but he sighed as he looked at his father when his father grabbed his arm. He was so torn right now and he honestly, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do.

"Son, what's the matter?" Noah asked, leading Patrick over to the waiting area.

The two male doctors and the nurse sat down and Patrick let out a sigh leave his lips. He didn't know what it was but he was determined to find out what was going on with Robin. She was his best friend, and before the day would be over, Patrick would find out why she really quit, and what was going on with her.

"I went to go see Robin." Patrick said, no emotion showing in his voice.

"And?" Bobbie asked, grabbing Noah's hand, giving it a light squeeze, wanting her future son-in-law to be happy, and she knew deep in her heart that he would be happy with Robin.

"There's something that she's hiding from mer. I found out she quit working here and she made up some excuse that she's just tired, Dad, Bobbie."

Noah ran his free hand through his hair, frowning. He knew he had to say something positive but all he could do was bite down nervously on his lower lip. He saw the pained look on his son's face. Patrick was mourning over the loss of Robin not working here but he was mourning something more as well.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Noah asks, letting his hand that was in his hair fall onto his leg, rubbing at his kneecap. All he knew was he was going to be here for Patrick, hoping that Patrick would realize that he did love his best friend.

"Dad, I don't know. I just want her to trust me. I want her to feel like she can talk to me about anything. Ever since we slept together, Robin hasn't been able to talk to me or even look at me the same way." Patrick ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Patrick then turned his attention to both Noah and Bobbie, shaking his head. "You must really think that I am some crazy fool, don't you?"

Bobbie laughed softly. "No sweetie, we don't think that at all. You just miss spending time with Robin and I don't blame you. You two were inseparable, and now, you're worried about her."

Patrick laughed nervously, his hair falling in front of his eyes. He looked at the two. His father was great, and ever since his mother had died, Bobbie had been there when he needed a mother figure. She would never replace his own mother but she was the closest thing he had.

"She won't even talk to me, anymore, and I don't even know why. She's my best friend and I can't even talk to her. It's bugging the hell out of me!" Patrick pouted, leaning back against the chair.

Noah gave his son a smile, giving his shoulder a pat. "If it were me, I would definitely go there. Sure, she might be mad, but hey, you never know. Robin might see you and feel the need to tell you what's going on."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Patrick rose to his feet, giving them both a hug when they stood up, and he walked over in the direction of the locker room to change into a pair of scrubs. All he knew was he needed to get back to work.

* * *

After cleaning up her house from the mess that she had left it in, had lunch, and taking a shower, Robin realized that she couldn't let herself do this to herself. Robin changed into a pair of black pants, a white blouse, and a pair of black, strappy heels, Robin was out the door in the direction to hospital. She needed to talk to Dr. Ford and she hoped that he would understand why she had freaked out. She just prayed that she could explain to him a professional manner of why she had quit over the phone.

Walking off the floor to the Nurses Station, she told Regina that she needed to talk to Dr. Ford. She took a seat in the waiting area while Regina paged the chief of the hospital.

As she looked around, she watched Elizabeth and Lainey approach her with smiles on their faces. She knew that they missed her.

"Sweetie, you're not quitting, are you?" Lainey asked, sitting across from her with a gentle, yet kind smile on her face. "Everyone would miss you terribly."

Robin blushed and shook her head. No, I'm not. I just hope Dr. Ford will take me back. I wouldn't even know what I would do if I wasn't working at this hospital anymore."

"Why did you quit, anyways?" Elizabeth asked, intertwining her fingers together.

"Um---"

"Dr. Scorpio?" Dr. Ford approached the women. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'll talk to you ladies later." Robin said as she turned away from Lainey and Elizabeth. She then looked at Dr. Russell Ford, biting nervously on her lower lip. It was like that was all she was seemed to do lately. As she looked at the man. "Do you think we can talk somewhere private?"

He nodded. A few minutes later, the two got to his office. Russell sat down on the edge of his desk and Robin took a seat at the chair in front of his desk, placing her purse in her lip.

"I was kind of hoping I can get my job back."

"But you quit, Dr. Scorpio. Why should I hire you back?"

'_Because I am the best doctor in my field.'_ Robin thought to herself and she bit down on her lower lip. "As you know, I am HIV positive, and I also know that's no excuse. Well, I recently found out some news. I asked Kelly to do some tests for me because I have been feeling sick to my stomach for a couple of weeks. Well, it turns out I am pregnant." Robin closed her eyes briefly. "I didn't think I could ever get pregnant, Dr. Ford."

Russell looked down at Robin, noticing the tears. He had heard the trouble she had been in from Stone Cates, to Sonny and Jason, and then to Patrick and Leyla. He felt bad for the girl.

"I guess your hormones took the better of you, Dr. Scorpio. I usually don't do this and I would never give a doctor their job back. For some odd reason, I do sympathize you, but I want you to take off a couple more days off. I will give you a call when you can come back."

Robin nodded as she stood up, shaking his head. "Thank you very much, Dr. Ford."

As Robin walked out of the office, Russell sat back down in his chair, and shook his head. "Women. I can't live with them, yet, I still can't live without them."

* * *

After she walked out of the office of her boss, Robin blushed. She had her job back but she was a little disappointed that she couldn't get back to work right away. With her being pregnant, Robin knew she had to take it easy. Robin walked to the Nurses Station and told Regina to tell Dr. Lee that she had to reschedule her appointment.

As she walked into the elevator, the doors began to close, but before they did, Robin watched Patrick slide his skinny body in between the closing doors of the elevator. She nearly jumped at the sight of him and she was all of a sudden nervous.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing here?" Patrick asked, shoving his hands into his pockets of his doctors coat.

"I talked to Dr. Ford about getting my job back. He is going to call me when I can come back. I'm sorry about telling you to leave."

"It's fine, Robin. Are you okay, though?" Patrick asked as the two walked off the elevator on the first floor.

Robin knew she had to tell Patrick sooner or later. "Uh yeah, I just got some life changing alterations, Patrick, but I will be okay."

"What do you mean 'life changing', Robin?" Patrick asked as he looked into her eyes. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Robin bit down on her lip as they stood in the entrance of the hospital. "Patrick, I'm… pregnant…"


	3. Time To Make A Move!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

* * *

Patrick's jaw hung low but then closed his mouth, thinking that maybe, just maybe he heard Robin say the words wrong. Maybe a friend was pregnant or something. He grabbed Robin's hand and led her outside the hospital, still in his scrubs and his doctor's coat.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Patrick asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"Patrick." Robin took a deep breath and she looked into his eyes. "This sure isn't easy for me to say, but truth be told, I'm pregnant."

"I… uh, wow. Who's the father?" Patrick asked, licking at his bottom lip. Just seeing that look in his eyes, he couldn't help but be worried.

Robin sighed, running a hand through her hair. Robin was a nervous wreck by being this close to him, especially with her being pregnant. Walking a little further so that they weren't blocking the entrance of the hospital, Robin looked down at her feet, playing with her fingers.

"Well, that night we got drunk, I guess the condom broke." Robin blushed, not being able to even face Patrick right now. They were best friends and she was terrified that he was going to hate her guts.

"Oh wow. How far along are you?" Patrick asked, moving closer to her. He was now standing in front of her. He gave Robin a gentle smile, pushing her chin up. The last thing he needed was for his best friend to be sad. He then saw the tears and a frown came over his face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Robin sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm about eight weeks along, Patrick." Robin closed her eyes tightly and she then looked up into his eyes. "We're going to stop being friends because of me being pregnant? I mean, I know you don't want children, and here I am… ruining your life. I'm sorry, Patrick! I'm so, so, deeply sorry, Patrick."

"Hey, hey, hey now." Patrick pulled her into his arms, lifting her chin up. "We had a drunken night but I could never hate my best friend… pregnant or not. You should know that, Robin. You're my world." Patrick led her to an empty bench, helping her sit down, and then kneeling down on his knees in front of her.

"How? How did I get so lucky to have the most best friend in the world?" Robin asked to no one in particular, sniffling, wiping away the tears with the back of her sleeve. "I don't deserve you. You're too good to me."

Patrick chuckled, stroking her cheek gently. "I sometimes think that about you but I'm glad I have you in my life. Now, I want you to go home, get warm, and go to sleep. We're going to talk about this child that you're carrying, all right?"

Robin blushed and nodded. "All right. Since I will probably sleep in, call me after nine. If I don't get my sleep, Patrick, you know how tired I get."

Patrick nodded his head and rose to his feet. He then grabbed Robin's hands, helping her to her feet, flashing her that famous, dimpled smile of his. When he saw that blush in Robin's cheeks, he just kissed the top of her head.

"Go on, Robin. Get some sleep."

Robin saluted him with a grin. "Yes Sir."

Patrick just laughed, walking back into the hospital where Robin walked home with a smile on his face. If anyone would had seen them together, someone would have gotten the wrong idea, thinking they were boyfriend and girlfriend or even married.

Φ Æ φ Φ Æ φ

The next morning, after her morning sickness, Robin was in a much brighter mood. If anyone saw the look on her face, someone would had thought she won the lottery, or something along the lines like that. Robin was just happy that Patrick wasn't upset at her. As she flipped the pancake on the pan with the spatula, she rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Little One, I hope you let me eat this food this morning." Robin grinned, shaking her head when she saw Patrick enter her apartment in the corner of her eye. "And I think I need to take away that key from you. I need my privacy, you know."

Patrick grinned over at Robin, sliding a hand on her shoulder when he approached her. "You know you couldn't do that if you tried. You need me too much, Dr. Scorpio, and besides, you love me."

Robin hit him with the spatula in his chest, giggling. "Yeah, yeah. I know I can count on you now to get me food when I need it."

Patrick rubbed his chest where she thrusted him with the spatula. "Damn woman, you are viscous. I think I will stay my distance now that you are _armed_ and very, very _dangerous_."

Robin turned her head after she placed the last pancake on the plate with the other pancakes and gave Patrick a playful scowl. "You better watch out or you won't get any food. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?"

Patrick put a hand to his heart, gasping in her direction. "You would actually do that?"

After Robin plated the pancakes next to the biscuits, bacon, sausage, and eggs, she grinned up at him as she kissed his cheek when she stood up on her tippy toes. She smiled brightly when he pulled her chair out and she took a seat while he pushed her chair in. She then watched him sit down in the chair diagonally from hers.

"Thank you. It's such a shock you still haven't whisked any woman off of her feet. What gives, Patrick?" Robin grinned, flashing him a smile where she placed some food on her plate while Patrick did the same. "I mean, I know you're a good guy and any girl would be lucky to be with you."

Patrick flashed Robin a sheepish grin and he licked at his bottom lip, feeling a little nervous for some reason. "I don't really know. All the girls that I like are usually not into me, married or they have a boyfriend, they're gay, or I just haven't found the right one." He took a bite of one of his biscuits. "I mean, my own father said that the girl I could be with has been under my nose this whole time." He shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore. What do you think, Robin?"

Robin flashed Patrick a grin, shrugging her shoulders, taking a bite of the pancakes on her plate. "You know I can't answer that for you. I don't know why you even bother asking me that question all the time."

"Hey, it never hurts." Patrick chuckled, poking his tongue out at her. "Never mind that, though. We have a lot to discuss about your pregnancy."

Robin was practically glowing ever since last night when she told Patrick that she was pregnant with _his_ child and nothing could describe how happy and excited she was. As she looked at him, she simply nodded her head at him, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"All right." Robin swallowed the piece of bacon. "Where do we start?"

"Well, I guess my first question is how are you feeling? I mean, you are absolutely glowing, Robin." Patrick flashed her a smile, pushing his plate aside, and then grabbing her hand.

Robin blushed sheepishly, and looked down at her empty plate, which had a little pieces of scraps of food upon her plate. The way that she was feeling right now was something she never thought she would ever feel. In all honesty, she thought that she would lose her best friend and do this pregnancy all by herself.

"Well, I get tired every now and then, but Kelly said that happens during the first trimester." She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "She said that I am in perfect condition. I really don't want to work part time at the hospital."

Patrick chuckled, rubbing her palm with his thumb affectionately. "Well, with me as the father of this baby, you won't work extra hard, Robin." He then leaned forward a little bit. "How many weeks are you?"

Robin's cheeks flushed. "About five weeks along, Patrick."

Patrick smiled, stroking her cheek with his hand, and his fingers ran through her hair. "Well, we're going to have to take wonderful care of you and this baby, aren't we?"

Robin blushed once again. Patrick was taking this pregnancy of hers so well and it was amazing. She truly had the most amazing best friend in the world. In all honesty, Robin didn't think he would ever be this happy, or calm, but she was happy that he wasn't lashing out at her, or even telling her to get rid of this child. Robin really didn't know what she would do if he would ever say those awful words.

"You're being way too nice to me about this, Patrick. Are you sure that you aren't mad at me for getting pregnant?" Robin asked, pulling her hand away suddenly, looking down at her food. "I remember you telling me a while back that you couldn't see yourself in a committed relationship, being married, or having children, and here I am. I'm pregnant with our firstborn child, Patrick. I never meant to hurt you or ruin your life. I… I always ruin your life."

Patrick frowned when he noticed a few tears of hers trickle down her cheeks. He moved his chair so that he was sitting next to her and he never let go of Robin's hand. He put her hand to his heart, letting her feel the thumping of his heart. "You haven't ruined my life, Robin. You could never do that. This has got to be your hormones kicking in, babe. I know I said I never wanted to be married or have children but I would never ever regret having this child. I mean, hell, this child already has a beautiful mother and I'm already handsome." He flashed her a cocky grin, which showed off his dimples.

Robin slapped his chest playfully, wiping away the wet tears from her face. "I'm sorry, Patrick. I just thought you would have lashed out at me for getting pregnant or for hiding this pregnancy from you. I didn't know you'd be so---"

"Reasonable. I know that you expected me to yell at you or something. You know I could yell at you. You're my best friend and we've been through some tough times. Yes, I am still in shock that you're pregnant, Robin. The thought of you carrying my child only terrifies me, actually." Patrick shrugged his shoulders, biting down on his lower lip. "I'm scared that I won't be a great father like my own father was."

Robin frowned at his words, stroking his chest lightly with her fingertips with one hand, and the other hand cupped his cheek. "What? How can you even think that, Patrick? I've seen the way you've treated those kids on the pediatrician floor, Patrick. You're wonderful."

Patrick furrowed his brows a little. "Robin, they're not my children, though. I'm good with other kids but what if I am horrible to our son or daughter? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, Robin. I know you'd be a wonderful mother but I just---"

"Would be the most greatest father I could ask for this baby." Robin then moved herself onto his lap, smiling up at him. "We can learn all of this baby drama together, Patrick. I need you more than ever."

Patrick placed a hand on her flat stomach through her thin camisole, offering her another grin. "Thank you so much, Robin."

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for, Patrick?"

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful gift." Patrick sighed against her neck, laying his head there, holding her close to him. "I am going to treat you like the princess that you are."

Robin shivered to his breath hitting her neck and simply buried her head against his chest. "You're the best friend any girl could ever ask for."

Patrick pulled back and lifted Robin's eyes to his. "And you're the best friend any guy could ever have." A questioning look came over his face as he looked around the kitchen.

Robin saw the look in his eyes and across his face, confusion washing quickly over her face. "Patrick, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Patrick shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. With you being pregnant, you don't technically live close by to me. You're about thirty minutes from me, Robin. I'm just worried. What if something goes wrong and I'm not nearby?" Patrick asked with a frown cascading across his face.

Giving him a small smile, Robin hugged him close to her. "Patrick, I'll be okay. Don't worry."

"I can't help it, Robin. You're my girl and you're pregnant with our baby. I can't help but to worry." Patrick then thought for a second and a smile plagued across his features. "What if you move in my house, Robin? It's perfect and you know it."

"Patrick." Robin sighed, taking a deep breath. "I couldn't barge in, taking away your privacy. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea. Us living together? People will get the wrong idea."

Patrick placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to his body. "I honestly don't give a care in the world what people think. All I care about is you being nearby, Robin, and you know I will be a worrywart wondering what you're doing and where you're at. I know you. I would be calling you at ever beck, Robin, and that would just drive you insanely crazy. Now, what do you say, Robin? Move in with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Patrick. We've never lived together. It could be a little strange, Patrick. I mean, don't you think so, Patrick?" Robin shrugged her shoulders with a sigh leaving her lips. "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Patrick smiled, sliding his hands to her hips, loving how she was so cautious about the two of them moving in together. He guessed that was one of the things that he loved about her besides her always being there for him like he was for her.

Giving her a nod, he helped her off of his lap. "Yes Robin. Move in with me."

Patrick and her had always been together through everything from his mother dying to her dad supposedly dying and then coming back years later to the two of them enrolling at General Hospital together. The fact that she was pregnant, Robin wasn't even thinking of the possibilities of what could happen of them living together. All she was thinking about was for Patrick being there for her during every moment.

"All right, all right, Patrick. Are you happy?" Robin asked, plastering a fake pout on her face.

"I am very happy." Patrick placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now, go and sit in the living room while I clean this mess up, Dr. Scorpio?"

"You're my guest, Patrick."

"And you are pregnant. Do you really want to fight with me about this?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, really, Robin? I'm going to win, anyhow."

Robin shoved at his arm before she grabbed two pieces of bacon, eating them on her way out, her eyes twinkling, which made Patrick smile. He was so happy right now as he cleaned up the mess, dumping the food in the trashing, and loading up the dishwasher with the plates, utensils, pans, and their glasses.

Patrick couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Robin ever since his friend, Pete, had put that image in his head. Pete had thought that Robin and him were together, and when he told Pete that Robin and him were friends, Pete just laughed at him. He didn't believe him that Robin and him were only _friends_, and he knew if Pete knew that Robin was pregnant or living with him, he'd only get the wrong idea. The last thing he needed was for Robin to feel uncomfortable.

If Robin did like him, or if he liked her, things would only get messy, or would they become better? Patrick ran a hand through his messy black hair, sighing, not even sure what he was doing anymore. All Patrick knew was that he wanted to make Robin feel like was at home. He wanted his home to become his, her, and their baby's home. His face flushed to the thoughts running through his head.

If Robin and him were not friends, he could only imagine at the possibilities of the two of them bickering and fighting. They already did but they would be fighting over the stupidest stuff. He couldn't help but wonder what his father would be like or even how his single life would turn out like. Would his father be happy? Would Patrick be married or would be still be lonely crypt that Robin called him every now and then?

"Patrick!" Robin groaned, rubbing her stomach, looking towards the kitchen. "I know you're being nice and all but what the hell are you doing? It does NOT take this long to clean the kitchen. Should I do it?"

All Patrick could do was to laugh at her choice of her worlds. "You move and you're a dead woman, Robin."

"What are you going to do?" Robin called out, leaning sideways against the couch, shaking her head when she saw his head peeking out. "What?" You scared now?"

Patrick approached her where a grin was pasted across his face, sliding on the floor in front of the couch she was sitting in, and then pulling her into his lap where a giggle left her lips.

"You, my pretty, sure got a mouth on you." Patrick ran his hand over her stomach, not being able to hide the evident grin on his face. "Eight weeks pregnant? How's your morning sickness?"

"It's much better, actually. Kelly gave me some prenatal vitamins and some other pills that should help me keep my food down." Robin leaned her head into his shoulder, loving the way his hand felt upon her flat stomach, smiling lightly. All she knew was she was nervous and excited at the first time.

"I'm glad. The last thing you need is keep on throwing up your food, Robin. I'd be worried all the time."

A sheepish grin came over face when she placed her hand on top of his that was on her stomach. She felt him intertwine their fingers together and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"When do you want me to move in, Patrick?" Robin asked out of curiosity, note being able to hide the smile from her face. "I mean, if it's possible, I wouldn't mind moving in with you right away… if that's okay with you, though, Patrick?"

Patrick chuckled, planting a kiss on Robin's forehead, nuzzling her face with his nose. "Robin, the sooner the better. I was thinking maybe I can get the guys to help me move your things tomorrow, especially with your father being in town."

At the mention of her father's name, Robin sighed, taking a deep breath. She still hadn't forgiven him when he faked his death to supposedly protect her mother and him. How could she forgive the man that had abandoned both her and her mother? She just couldn't see herself forgiving him anytime soon, and she knew how her father was, especially towards Patrick. He had thought that there was going on between the two doctors and he still thought to this day over three years that there was something going on. Robin and Patrick had even sat him down, along with Uncle Mac, but neither Scorpio believed them. They were just stubborn and she guessed that's where she got it.

"Robin," Patrick said as he took hold of her other hand. "I know you and you know very damn well that you need to talk to your father. Can't you forgive him? I mean, can't you forgive your father for this baby, Robin, and me?"

Seeing that dimpled smile, Robin sighed, punching his chest lightly, which made Patrick jump slightly. All she had ever wanted as a little girl besides having a best friend she could count on was to have both her parents there. Even though her uncle had practically taken care of her, she wished that her father could have came to her, or something. He could have sent a message to his brother. Anything… but he didn't.

"I don't know, Patrick. He lied to me for years about his death. How can I forgive a man like that?" Robin asked with a frown. "You're not taking his side, are you?"

Patrick held up his hands and he simply shook his head. "No, no, Robin. Will you listen to yourself? I just know that you would want your child to know this kid and I want him to know his grandchild. I just know that your father in your life."

Before Robin could say a word, she jumped a little in his lap when she felt her phone vibrating in her pockets. As she saw the caller ID, she sighed.

'Deadbeat Dad' blinked on her phone and she frowned.


	4. Tempered Fathers!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

« ↕ § « ↕ §

Patrick grabbed her phone and he couldn't help but to laugh that she still hadn't changed her father's name from 'Deadbeat Dad' to just 'Dad'. Robin sure was something else and he guessed that was one of the reasons that was why the two of them were best friends. Feeling her shift in his lap as the phone kept ringing, Patrick picked up the phone, and he turned his head to her.

"Robin, you got to talk to your father sooner or later." Patrick stroked her cheek softly, noticing the fragile look upon her face.

"Well, I pick later, Patrick. I don't want to speak to that bastard any time soon." Robin grumbled, leaning her head back against his chest, sighing softly. "Patrick, I had thought for years that he was alive, and then he shows up a couple months before to see me? It's not fair that he took the easy way out while I procrastinated on you and your father, Patrick. It just wasn't fair to you guys and---"

"Stop right there, Scorpio. You could never do that to us and you know it. When my mother died, both Bobbie and you were there for my father and me, and I couldn't have asked for such a wonderful gift. For dad, it was more, though. He earned a fiancé and a daughter he never had."

Robin's cheeks flushed to the words and she heard the phone stop ringing. She let out a sigh of relief but she frowned when her phone began to ring again.

"Damnit, does he ever quit?" Robin groaned, sliding her feet to the end of the couch. "Does he ever listen to anyone but himself? He's so damn---"

"Stubborn? He's a Scorpio, which means you get your cute bubbly, stubbornness from him as well. Heck, even Mac, Georgie, and Maxie are all the same, Robin. Just do this for our baby, please. If not, do it for yourself. I know you want to talk to him and he wants to talk to you."

Robin looked at the phone that Patrick was still holding. "Can you tell him I can meet him at Kelly's later? Right now, I don't feel like talking to anyone but you."

Patrick smiled and nodded, flipping her cell phone open. As she listened to Patrick, she rested her head against his chest, just being relaxed right now. She just never would understand her father sometimes. She seriously thought that he didn't have a brain sometimes.

A few moments later, Patrick placed the phone back on the table, looking down at the table. "Come on, sweetie. We're going to see your father now."

"Now?" Robin slid off of his lap with a pout on her face. "Why now?"

"Because… the sooner we see your father, the sooner Mac and your father can help me move your things into my place. Just think about it. You can rest all you want and I'll even massage your feet."

"A foot massage?" Robin asked with a grin on her face, feeling Patrick help her to her feet.

"Definitely. Like I said earlier, I am going to take very good care of you and this baby." He kissed the top of her head, holding her by the hips. "And you know me, Robin… I don't mind taking care of you."

"Yeah, I know, but this is so different. Our lives are changing by each passing moment." Robin blushed, sliding on her sandals that were by the door. "I mean, I don't mind it at all, but I've never ever expected for this to ever happen, Patrick, and I just want to say… thank you."

Patrick snuck behind Robin, sliding his arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek softly. "I should be saying thank you to you, Robin. You're pregnant with our baby. How amazing is that?"

Robin blushed and she turned around, looking up into his eyes after she grabbed her purse, sliding it over her shoulder, and grabbing the keys off the table. Patrick took her hand after she locked the door of her small apartment. Before Robin knew it, they were off to Kelly's.

« ↕ § « ↕ §

Before the two had came to Kelly's, Robin had called Lucky, asking him if he could come to Kelly's in a hour to meet up with Patrick, Robin, and Robert to move her things into Patrick's house. Eagerly, Lucky agreed to help out. Robin sat down at the table with Patrick's help, who simply sat next to her, taking hold of her hand where they sat across from Robert. The things that Patrick could do to bring a smile to her face only lifted her spirits, realizing that she'' die if she didn't have him here.

"Robin, you look beautiful." Robert said, looking at his daughter, noticing that the two were holding hands. "Are you two together or something?"

Robin rolled her eyes at her father. "For the millionth time, Dad, Patrick and I are just friends. When are you going to get it through your thick head to see that's all we're ever going to be?"

Patrick sighed, giving Robin's hand a squeeze, and then glanced up at Robert, who just frowned. "Robert, what do you want with Robert? If you came to badger her about you thinking we're together, then we can just leave where I can take Robin back home."

Robert quickly shook his head, fidgeting with his fingers around the cup of coffee he had. "Sorry. I guess I am just at a lost of words." His eyes travel over Robin's face, taking a deep breath. "Luv, I just want to see you, as well to spend time with my daughter. Is that a crime?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "You were gone, Dad. You pretended to be dead when you knew that I needed you. I am just glad that Noah and Patrick were there for me unlike either of parents can be. They've shown me such love." Robin gave Patrick's hand a tighter squeeze and she looked at him, a sigh leaving her lips.

"What Robin is practically saying is you should have called Robin instead of staging your death, Robert. I don't care if you were trying to protect your family because one phone call could have saved us all a heart of misery, but no, you decided to live your life the way that you wanted. Do you know what Robin went through after thinking her father was dead?" Patrick barked, glaring at Robert with hatred. "I am trying to be calm through this, and I shouldn't even be the one mad at you, but you hurt my best friend. She doesn't need to hear your pity story and---"

"Pity story?" Robert laughed, scowling at the young man in front of him. "I was just trying to protect my daughter and my ex wife. They didn't need to go through wondering where I was but you wouldn't know anything about that."

Robin glared at her father, shaking her head. "So what if we would have worried, Dad? Noah and Mac will be better fathers than you could ever be. I am… actually glad that you hid away. It gave me a realization that I don't need you and that I never will be." Robin looked at Patrick, who kissed the top of her head. "I also don't need you talking to Patrick like you own him. He's been nothing but great to me and I couldn't have asked for anyone better than Patrick Noah Drake."

Patrick slid his hand out of Robin's and simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her shoulder on the other side a squeeze. "Robert, we don't mean no harm. Really, we don't, but if you came to judge me or our friendship, then Robin and I will go."

"No." Robert sighed, rubbing his temples a little bit. "I honestly, for the first time in my life, don't know what to say, you two. I freaked out, I guess."

"Yeah like you did years ago." Robin mumbled but Patrick poked at her side. "Sorry."

Robert smiled lightly at Robin, noticing there was something different about her, but he didn't know what exactly it was. All he knew was his daughter seemed way happier than he saw her two months ago. Since he knew by Patrick's and Robin's words, he knew they weren't together. If they weren't together, he knew something was up.

"Robin, what's going on with you?" Robert asked, setting his coffee down, looking at his daughter with a generous smile on his face. "You look happy, calm actually. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Nothing Dad." Robin lied.

Patrick looked down at Robin and frowned. He didn't know why she didn't tell her father already, especially since he could tell that Robin really wanted to.

"Robert, can you excuse Robin and me for a minute?" Patrick asked, looking at Robin's father.

"Yeah… sure, go ahead." Robert walked away from the two, taking his coffee over to the counter where Luke was sitting at with LuLu.

Patrick turned to Robin, placing her hand on the table, and then grabbing her hand. "Robin, sweetie, what's the matter? Aren't you going to tell your father the good news? I mean, I thought you being pregnant that you'd want your father to be here. I mean, I would have guessed that you'd want him to be here for you and this baby that we're going to spoil when he comes out?"

"I don't know, Patrick. I want him to stay here because he wants to and not because I'm pregnant." Robin's eyes began to sting due to the fact that tears were filling inside of her eyes. "You know me. I just want my parents here in Port Charles, stop traveling the world to do their stupid, _stupid_, spy crap, Patrick. Our child doesn't need that. What if he or she wants to see their grandparents?"

Patrick sighed, kissing her forehead, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Robin, there's Noah and you got your Uncle Mac. C'mon, I know you want to tell your father the good news. Hell, I want to tell my own father that we're having a kid together. You know everyone's going to be happy for us. If your parents won't be happy, well, screw them."

Robin laughed at his words, shaking his head. "You're like your father, always knowing what to say to me at the right time, Patrick." She then watched her father approached them after saying goodbye to Luke and LuLu, sitting back down at the table. "Well, there is something that I do _need_ to tell you, Dad. It's going to affect everyone in the family."

"There is?" Robert asked with a kindred smile, which brightened his spirits. "Is it good or bad news?"

"Well, I find it to be very good news. It's something that I've always wanted." Robin gave Patrick's hand a light squeeze, looking into his eyes.

"I also find it to be very good news. It's actually the best news I've heard since I started working at General Hospital with Scorpio here." Patrick teased, looking at Robin with a smile.

"We want you to know that if you don't like it, then screw you." Robin scoffed, shaking her head at her father when he tried to say something. "I got some news a while back."

"News? What kind of news?" Robert looked over at his daughter, who looked very nervous. Whatever it was, it was making her stall. "What's going on, luv?"

"Dad," Robin sighed, fidgeting with her fingers. "I want to tell you that none of this was planned but Patrick and I are planning on taking full responsibility of _it_."

"You make it sound like you're pregnant, Robin." Robert shook his head lightly.

Robin felt the tears in her eyes when she heard those words leave his lips. "Dad, I am--- pregnant."

Robert looked at his daughter in complete shock. "Wait… say that again. Did you just say you're pregnant, Robin? You can't be. You're not even in a committed relationship, Robin."

Patrick saw the look on Robin's face and he knew he had to do something. "Actually, she is, Robert. She didn't want to tell you because it's none of anyone's business on who she dates. Robin and I are having a child and are seeing each other, Robert."

Robin lifted her face to look at Patrick in total shock, but when she realized what he was doing, all Robin could do was to smile up at him.

"You knocked up my daughter?!" Robert barked, standing up to his feet where he looked down at Patrick, everyone's eyes on the three of them now, and Robin sighed heavily. She just buried her head in his shoulder, feeling the tears cling to her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking? Did you forget to wear protection, Dr. Drake? You should know this! You're a damn doctor… a damn foolish doctor!"

Robin was in shock at her father's outburst and she sighed, sliding her tongue over her bottom lip, watching Patrick kiss each of her knuckles. She then turned to her father with a glare in her eyes. "Don't even, Dad! I don't think you have any _right_ to yell at Patrick like this! I've always wanted a baby and I've always wanted Patrick. Why… are you doing this?"

"You should be married when you have a child." Robert wasn't even let the fact that Patrick had told him that Robin and him were together.

Robin laughed rather harshly and she shook her head to his words. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, as the people in Kelly's turned back to what they were doing.

"You… you abandoned me for years and you're trying to give me parental advice?" Robin laughed, sliding her hand out of Patrick's hand, and crossed her arms over her chest. "If I want to have a baby, it's no one's choice but mine, Dad!"

"Sweetheart, I just don't think it's right that you should have a baby right now. You don't have any room in that small apartment of yours. You need to be in a stable place, Robin, and you don't---"

"Patrick asked me to move in with him, so I will be in a stabled place." Robin sighed, rubbing her temples, as Patrick rubbed her flat stomach. "I will never bother you again. Hell, you don't have to be happy for me, or see this child, Dad. In fact, I don't want you in my life anymore. The way you… acted… was uncalled for. I try to tell you something very important… and you… _attack_ Patrick. I don't need this… you… whatever. We're done, Dad. Thanks a lot." Robin stood up to her feet, looking at Patrick with tear filled eyes. "Can we go, please?"

"Robin, wait." Robert said as he looked at her. "I know I shouldn't but I never expected you to be pregnant, luv. I just thought you'd want to be married and all. I mean, I honestly thought that Patrick and you were best friends… not lovers?"

"Dad," Robin sighed, taking a deep breath when she felt Patrick's body slide in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do want to get married but I also want to give this baby the life that it deserves. Patrick and me are going to be wonderful parents."

"Is this what you really want?" Robert asked, finally standing up his feet, running a hand nervously through his hair, biting on his lip. He walked up to Robin, watching Patrick's rub her stomach.

"Yes Dad, I want this, and Patrick wants this too. Can you just give us your support?" Robin asked, tears filling inside of her eyes. At that moment, Robin realized just how much she missed her father. "I want my child to know his or her child."

"I can do that for you, Robin. I'm sorry for yelling at Patrick." Robert looked down to the ground and then looked back to Robin with a genuine smile. A sigh then left his lips. "I'm sorry for not telling you that I wasn't alive, Robin. I thought I was doing the best."

Deciding that she did not want to fight with him, Robin nodded her head. "It's okay. Really."

Patrick then looked at Robert, his arms still wrapped around Robin's waist, pulling her back against his hard rock chest, kissing the top of her head. "We also came here for another reason, Robert."

"Another reason? You two aren't getting married yet, are you?" Robert asked, freaking out a little.

Robin smiled lightly and she shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She still couldn't believe that they were still acting like they were together. "We were wondering if you could help Patrick and Lucky move my things out my apartment into Patrick's place?"

Robert listened to her question and he groaned. "You want your old man lifting heavy stuff?"

"Oh please." Patrick rolled his eyes, rubbing Robin's stomach with both of his hands. "You are a supposedly secret spy. I think you can lift a couch and other things for you daughter."

"He's right. You are just being stubborn." Robin concluded. The bell chimed of Kelly's jingled and Robin turned her head, a big smile lighting her face when she saw Lucky and Elizabeth, who was holding Cameron's hand.

"Robin, hey there." Lucky smiled as Patrick let go of her.

Robin immediately went to Lucky, hugging him tightly, and then hugging Elizabeth, giving Cameron a small smile. She then turned to Lucky with a grin.

"My father's complaining about moving some furniture, Lucky." Robin frowned a little bit. "He's being very stubborn, Lucky. Do you think that you can do something?"

Lucky chuckled and turned to Robert Scorpio, shaking his head. "Your daughter's having your first grandchild and I am pretty sure she would really appreciate you helping me move her things into Patrick's place, Robert."

Robert groaned, giving Robin a toothy smile. "You're lucky I am going to do this, Robin. You're the only person I'd ever move a couch for, luv."

Laughing softly as Lucky, Patrick, and Robert walked out of Kelly, Robin turned to Liz, who had a huge smile on her face as she approached Robin.

"So, you're pregnant? Is this why you haven't come to work, Robin?"

Robin felt her cheeks redden and she grinned to herself. "Yes, I'm pregnant. This is what I've always wanted, Elizabeth, and I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Liz looked at Robin, shaking her head. "You know it's coming but who's the daddy? Is it… Patrick?"

All Robin did was simply nod her head before she started to respond. "Patrick and I slept together after getting plastered. As I wish that this baby was planned, I'm happy, Liz, and as shocked as I am, Patrick's happy as well. All he wants to do for this baby and me is to take care of me. That's… one of the reasons I'm moving in with him, actually."

Liz smiled at Robin and then became serious. "Do you want Patrick and you to be more than just friends? Do you want to be more than just this little one's parents, Robin?"

Robin sighed, taking a deep breath. "My father thinks that Patrick and me are dating and Patrick told him that we were." Robin bit down on her lower lip, looking a little nervous. "After my dad found out I was pregnant, Patrick just told my dad that we were seeing each other."

Liz was in shock but she smiled lightly. "Whoa sweetheart. Patrick did that?" Liz asked when a grin peered across her face. "I… I think that Patrick might like you."

As Robin walked out of Kelly's beside Liz, who was holding her son's hand, Robin scoffed. "Please. Patrick is just trying to save me the heartache from my dad, Liz. We've been friends since we were little kids and he's just doing this for our child."

Liz looked at Robin with a ridiculed smile on her face. Was Robin really this stupid? Shaking her head, Leyla followed Robin back to her apartment.

"I don't know, Robin. I think that this baby is just--- going to push the two of you closer than anyone could imagine. I think that this could be a very good thing."

Robin just rolled her eyes, walking towards her apartment complex. "I… just… don't… believe… it."

"Well, believe it. I don't care how stubborn you are but Dr. Patrick Drake is in love with you, Robin, and I think that deep down inside, you love him too, Robin."


	5. The unknown feelings in their hearts!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

For the last couple of hours, Robin couldn't stop thinking about the words that Liz said.

"_Well, believe it. I don't care how stubborn you are, but Dr. Patrick Drake is in love with you, Robin, and I think that deep down inside, you love him too, Robin."_

Sitting down on the couch while Patrick was getting their food from Metrocourt, Robin couldn't help but wonder if Liz was right. Did she really have friends romantically? Never in her life did she ever think of Patrick that way, but the more she thought about it, she remembered the times he'd flirt with women at the hospital, and she would instantly become jealous. She didn't know what that meant until now. Still, she was having his child, so it could have been something stupid.

Robin knew that if a couple nurses knew about her being pregnant, they would only become suspicious, wondering if she did plan this pregnancy. Honestly, Robin didn't care what they would think. She was sharing a home with Patrick where they weren't. A small smile came to her face when she would imagine that whiny nurse, Leyla, screaming her head off when she would find out she was carrying Patrick's baby, as well as living with him. God, she couldn't wait to see that look.

Robin moved over to the window, looking out into the night sky, loving how peaceful New York looked for the first time since she had become pregnant. Things were only starting to look brighter and that smile on her face only determined just how happy she truly was.

For a moment there, Robin seriously forgot that Patrick and her were best friends that grew up together, and she wouldn't change that. They had so much history together and she wouldn't give that up for anything. No matter how much drama that would possibly happen over the next few months, Robin and Patrick would always be best friends.

For only two months pregnant, Robin was so relieved that her morning sickness hadn't taken its toll on her, but she knew that sooner or later, things would get worse. For Robin, it would be well worth it. Of course she wanted to keep her food down but this baby meant everything to her. Patrick told her that he was going to pamper her, and as nice as that sounded, Robin only hoped he wouldn't be at her side every moment of the day. Robin didn't need him to drive her crazy.

A smile curved at the corners of her lips, remember that her father thought that Patrick and her had fooled her father that they were together. It was priceless when he freaked out when he found out that she was pregnant. What made her smile was when her father found out that Patrick was her baby's father.

Robin wasn't even sure why she couldn't stop thinking about Patrick. Sure, things with them only got interesting, especially for Patrick, but she hoped that by living with Patrick would be worth it. The last thing she needed was to lose her best friend but Robin Scorpio was madly and utterly in love with her best friend and head neurosurgeon, Dr. Patrick Drake.

As she heard the front door open, she felt her cheeks redden, especially when she took a whiff of the cologne that he had put on. Cool Water. She remembered when she bought him a bottle for his birthday a couple weeks ago. He had told her that he had never worn anything and that he found the bottle of cologne to be very interesting to look at.

Her body tensed up a bit when she felt his body come behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, one of his hands settling on her firm stomach. She loved the way his hand always touched her stomach. When Lucky and her father had helped Patrick move her things in, Patrick just couldn't seem to pull his hand away from her stomach, and that only brought a smile to her face.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Patrick asked into her ear, stroking her belly gently. "I'm sorry for being so late too. I ran into Carly and Jax."

Robin frowned at the mention of Carly's name. She should have known that Carly would have found out about her pregnancy sooner or later.

"Oh?" Robin asked, lifting her head as she looked up at Patrick. "What happened between the three of you?"

"Actually, surprisingly, Carly wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy, and she wants to see you tomorrow, Robin," Patrick told her, stroking her belly lightly.

Robin sighed softly. "Why? What does she want with me now?"

Patrick spun Robin around, pushing her chin up. "Do you want me to go with you, Robin? I mean, I know Carly and you haven't always been on the best terms."

Robin simply shook her head. "No Patrick, I'll be fine. I am pretty positive it's just something stupid that she wants to talk to me about. Jax is most likely going to be there. You just go to work tomorrow while I visit Carly tomorrow, all right?"

"Well, if you're so sure," Patrick said, grabbing her hand, leading her to the table. He pulled out a couple of containers. One had a jumbo salad, one had some Alfredo Fettuccini, another had some chicken parmesan, one had crab legs, another had some steak, yellow rice, and mixed vegetables, and the last had pork chops, white rice, black beans, and potato salad. The last container had two pieces of cake. One was a cheesecake with Oreo's in them and then another was a chocolate cake with white icing on top. "I didn't know what you were able to eat. Carly helped me out on what to get."

Robin smiled, grabbing the one with the chicken Parmesan, grabbing the fork and knife Patrick handed her. "I must say that everything looks quite delicious, Patrick. I will have to thank Carly."

"Hey!" Patrick frowned at her. "I chose the desert, Robin. Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Sure, I guess I could give you thanks," Robin said with a small smile on her face.

Before Robin realized what she was doing, Robin's lips had crashed themselves on Patrick's. For some reason, it felt like the most naturalist thing to do right now. Suddenly, her world began to crumble when Patrick pulled away, and she felt all of her energy leave her small, fragile body.

"Uh… Robin, I didn't really mean it like _that_. What… are you doing?" Patrick asked, looking at Robin.

"I… I got to go," Robin said, immediately standing up to her feet.

"Wait Robin, don't go. Please don't. We _need_ to talk about why you kissed me."

"No," Robin said on the verge of tears, which were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Patrick, but I got to go."

Robin shook her head at Patrick and took off, running to Liz's and Lucky's house, while Patrick just stared at the door. He didn't understand why she ran from him. He decided that maybe she needed some time to herself right now.

_Robin, please don't do anything you're going to regret._

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin approached the Spencer house and sighed. She saw that Lucky and Liz were having a romantic night, dancing with each other in the family room, while Cameron was fast asleep in his room. She just couldn't bother them tonight. As she walked away from their house, she started to walk towards Lainey and Kelly's place where she would sometimes spend her nights. Those two friends of hers were so good to her.

"Robin?"

Robin sighed when she turned her head, seeing Jason and Sam, and she knew that she looked like a horrid mess, especially with this semi bulge on her belly. She forced a smile on her face as she looked at the two. She remembered when Sam came to her when Jason had been shot and Patrick and her had saved Jason's life.

"Oh, hey, you guys," Robin said, placing her hand on her belly maternally, like to protect her baby, but she knew her baby wasn't in any harm.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Sam asked, while Jason led the three of them to a table outside of Kelly's.

As the three of them sat down after Jason helped both girls sit down, Robin frowned, looking at the two, and then looked at the bulge in Sam's belly, who was about six months along.

"It's nothing, really. I should just go," Robin sighed, beginning to stand up, but Jason grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Robin, come on," Jason said, giving her a stern look. "What's going on?"

"It's really not good for you to be angry and pregnant, Robin. Congratulations by the way," Sam said, giving her a sympathetic smile on her face. "We just want you to be happy, Robin."

Robin shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her stomach. "Thank you, Sam, but I just don't think that my life will ever be the same, especially what I just did a few minutes ago. There is just no way that things will ever be the same for Patrick and me."

"Patrick?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. "What… what does he have to do with this?"

"Jason," Robin sighed, looking down at the ground, and then looking up at the two of them. "Patrick's the father of my child."

Jason's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What? How… when?"

"Too much information, Jason," Sam laughed, placing a hand on her fiancé's leg.

"Well, basically what happened was, we were both having problems, and we drunk a little bit too much champagne, and well, I couldn't be happier. I am going to have a beautiful baby boy or girl," Robin said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I just wish that I hadn't messed everything up."

Jason looked at his ex-girlfriend, who was also one of his good friends. Robin was someone he could turn to if he was having problems with Sam if Carly wasn't around or just someone he could hang out with.

"What do you mean, Robin? What happened?"

"Patrick and I are living together. He wants to there by me for every moment of my pregnant, so he asked me move in with him, and things were going great. He got me dinner, which Carly helped him choose which foods would even be good for me. Well, he told me that Carly wants to meet me tomorrow," Robin sighed as she took a deep breath. "Well, I told him I was going to thank Carly for the delicious food. Well, he asked me where his thanks was, and that's when I kissed him. Now, here I am."

Sam frowned at Robin, not liking where this went. "I'm terribly sorry what happened, Robin."

"Me too," Jason said with a sigh.

"Don't be. It's my own problem. I shouldn't have kissed Patrick. Now, I have that image of Patrick's face looking at me."

Robin felt the tears stinging at her eyes and she rolled her eyes as she watched Leyla and Andy walk by, holding hands. She just didn't understand Leyla Mir. First, she was after Patrick, and now, she was with Andy, who she knew that Kelly liked. Shrugging her shoulders, she said her good-byes to Jason and Sam.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Patrick frowned heavily, while pacing the family room back and forth. It had been an hour and a half since he had felt Robin's lips against his. He touched his lips, still feeling the tingling motion of their lips in a passionate lip lock. God, it had been amazing, and he wished that she had let him tell her how he had felt.

He decided to give Liz and Lucky a phone call. It was his only shot of what to do or find out where Robin was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liz, have you seen Robin?" Patrick asked with a frown, leaning back against the couch when he took a seat.

"No Patrick, what's wrong?"

Patrick groaned as he told her what happened. "I fucked up, Liz. As badly as I wanted that kiss, I at least wanted to explain myself. We've been best friends for years, and the thought of losing Robin as my best friend, it terrifies me."

Liz sighed, looking over at Lucky, who was holding her in his lap. "Oh Patrick, have you tried calling her phone or looking for her?"

Patrick licked at his bottom lip nervously. "I've called her but I haven't searched for her." He then watched the front door open where Robin walked inside. "I'll call you later. She's home."

"Good luck, Patrick," Liz said before she hung up the phone.

"Robin," Patrick began but he watched her go to bed.

"I'm going to bed, Patrick."

Before Patrick could even say a word, Patrick watched her shut her door behind her, and he guessed that maybe she just needed some time alone.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin walked into the Metrocourt, her eyes in search of Carly. She had called thirty minutes ago to make sure she was here and she was told that Carly was doing a couple of errands and would meet her soon. Ever since her ignoring Patrick, Robin was very quiet. She just prayed that Carly wouldn't notice her.

One of the servers saw her and led her to a table where Carly was seated.

"Hey Robin, I'm really glad you could make it."

Robin nodded her head as she took a seat down in the chair across from Carly, wondering why Carly wanted to talk to Carly. "Yeah, Patrick told me you needed to talk to me."

Carly noticed that she seemed in deep thought, and she also noticed that she looked a little stressed, but she'd ask her about that later.

"I've asked you to lunch today because I want to apologize, Robin."

Robin raised a brow at her, being totally loss. "What? Apologize?"

Carly laughed a little bit but then became serious. "Yes, I know it seems that I would want to apologize, but I feel like I am a teenager when we fight. I know it's my fault, but I've actually been jealous of you, and I just took it out on you, Robin. I just don't think that we should be fighting anymore, especially since you're pregnant, which is why I want to say congratulations."

By now, Robin had tears streaming down her face, as this was something she'd never ever hear Carly say, and she was thankful to what Carly was wanting to do.

"Carly, I--- I don't know what to say. I've dreamed of this day where we could put all of our hate, and to just start off fresh. I just never imagined that it would ever come true. Are you doing this for the baby I am carrying, Carly, or are you honestly wanting to start fresh because you want to?" Robin asked, letting one hand fall to her flat stomach.

"I think that with you carrying this baby, it'd be best if we weren't enemies. At first, I wanted to do it for just the baby, but when I saw Patrick, who was looking extremely happy, I wanted to do this for all of us. Besides, I know that Sonny would want this… for us to get along," Carly said with a small smile on her face. "I am not asking for us to be best friends like Brenda and you but it would be really nice for us to be well-mannered and benevolent towards each other."

Robin wiped away the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Oh wow, Carly. I'm sorry for being so emotional. My mood swings are off the charts."

"No, it's fine. It's all with the pregnancy territory. So… what do you say?"

Robin opened up the menu to see what she wanted, and she looked up at Carly, flashing her a smile. "I say let's not be enemies anymore, Carly. It will do everyone a lot of good, especially Sonny, Jason, Jax, and Patrick a lot of time with our fighting."

"Great, so if you don't mind me asking, how's your pregnancy going?" Carly asked, noticing that Robin was practically glowing right now. "You look happy. Are you?"

Robin closed her menu after deciding what to get. "Well, I am happy on some part. I never imagined that I would ever be carrying my best friend's baby or that he'd ever want a part in this. I actually thought he was going to hate me and not want to speak to me ever again, Carly, but he wants everything to do with this pregnancy, which makes me so happy."

"We all thought that, Robin, but I think this might be a wake up call for him…"

"A wake up call?" Robin asked, looking over at Carly. "What do you mean?"

Before Carly had a chance to say anything, a waitress came over to take their orders. Carly ordered a chicken salad with a raspberry ice tea. Robin ordered some baked chicken, which had yellow rice, steamed vegetable, and she ordered a small salad to the side. She also ordered a glass of water, along with a glass of pink lemonade.

"Well, when Jax and I saw Patrick the other night, Patrick was ecstatic over this baby. He wanted nothing more than to give you the royal treatment of being pregnant," Carly started, taking a sip of the glass of water she already had out. "Robin, Patrick Drake loves you."

Robin frowned at Carly's words, shaking her head. "No, he doesn't Carly. I don't know why I am telling you this, but when I kissed him, he pulled away, and he had this look on his face. Patrick doesn't love me and he never will, either. As much as I can wish, he doesn't."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, Carly. Patrick Drake and me have been best friends since we were kids. He wouldn't want me to be his girlfriend like Leyla was. Hell, this baby was conceived out of a drunken night with Patrick and me having a bit too much to drink," Robin sighed, rubbing her temples a little bit.

"All I am saying is usually that guys that are best friends with a woman, they don't become excited like Patrick is about this baby, Robin," Carly said with a smile on her face. "He loves you but he's just scared to tell you that. Why do you think that Leyla broke up with him?"

"Well, we were spending a lot of time together," Robin concluded, looking at Carly. "You really think that he feels that way?"

"Robin, everyone can see the way he touches you, holds you, or just stares at you," Carly said as she moved her glass out of the way when their food arrived. After the waitress placed their food down in front of them, Carly just flashed her a smile. "He loves you, girl, and he's just probably working on the courage to kiss you again. He probably wants to make it so much better than the kiss you guys had last night."

Robin took a bite of her chicken and she simply shrugged her shoulders. "I hope you're right, Carly. I just don't want to get my heart broken again."

Carly frowned, knowing she was talking about Jason. "I know and I'm sorry about that."

"I know, Carly. I know."

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Robin walked off of the elevator, looking around to see where Patrick was. Since he wasn't at the Nurses Station, she knew he wasn't in surgery since she had talked to Liz over the phone. A smile came over her face when she saw Patrick walk into the locker room.

Waiting a few minutes, Robin then made her entrance, and she saw that Patrick was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. At that sight, Robin pouted, hating it when he was stressed out.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, leaning back against the wall, just staring at him.

When Patrick heard her voice, Patrick just smiled up at her. "Oh, hey, Robin, how was lunch with Carly?"

Robin smiled when she took a seat next to Patrick, placing her hand on his back. "It wasn't bad like I thought it was going to be. She doesn't want to be enemies anymore, which is really nice."

"Wow, that's great," Patrick grinned, which showed off his dimples.

"I need to talk to you if you have the time?" Robin asked with a serious look upon her face.

"Yeah, I always have time for you," Patrick said, wondering what she had going on in her head.

"It's about last night, actually," Robin said as she looked up at him. "It's actually why I kissed you."

"Robin, you don't need to explain---"

"No Patrick, I want to. Please just let me get this out, all right?"

Patrick simply nodded her head. He couldn't but help but to wonder what she had to tell him. She seemed really adamant about telling him whatever it was that was on her mind.

"For the longest time, all I ever wanted was to be your friend, well your best friend, actually. You were so good for me, especially during that time when I thought my parents were dead and the same for me when I was there when your mother died, Patrick. When I saw that you were dating that nurse at the hospital, everyone thought that I was jealous of the way you touched her, kissed her, or even held her hand. I thought that they were crazy, but those best friend feelings I was having changed when we started to hang out with each other."

"I enjoyed our time together, Robin," Patrick said, looking at her, taking hold of her hands in his, giving her hands a light squeeze.

Robin looked at him and nodded. "Me too, Patrick. I just… don't know. When I became pregnant with our child that we created, I felt like we wouldn't be best friends, and that you would hate me. I mean, we're having a baby, and I couldn't stop but to think that way."

"Oh Robin, I could never hate you no matter what you did," Patrick admitted, cupping her cheek softly, his other hand rubbing her own hand with his thumb. "You're my best friend."

"That's the thing. I want to be so much more than your best friend," Robin admitted, looking down at the tile floor of the locker room. "I want to be your best friend and your--- girlfriend."


	6. A fresh new beginning!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

When he heard those words leave her lips that she wanted to be his best friend and his girlfriend, Patrick Drake, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He had dreamed of this moment for the longest time, and now that it happened, he didn't know what to do or say. He knew he needed to tell Robin exactly how he felt before she would run out like she had done the night before.

"I see," Robin sighed, standing up to her feet. "I just knew it. This was a bad idea, Patrick. I---I am terribly sorry for making a complete fool out of myself."

"Hey, hey," Patrick whispered against her lips when he stood up. "Do you think that it's possible that I can say something to you, Robin? I would really like to say something to my best friend."

"We're still best friends after what I did last night and just said now?" Robin asked amazed that he still wanted to be her friend still, which only confused her. "Why would you want to be best friends with someone like me?"

Patrick chuckled, taking a seat down on the bench, and then pulling Robin onto his lap, making her sitting sideways. All Patrick ever wanted was to hear those words that Robin had just said and that was for her to want to be his girlfriend. He had been so afraid that Robin would never _ever_ want to be with him romantically. Placing a hand on the small of Robin's back, rubbing it gently, Patrick slid his other hand onto her thigh, caressing it softly.

"I never ever imagined that I would ever hear those words leave your lips, Robin, and I am finally glad that one of us finally got the courage," Patrick whispered against her neck and then pulling back to look at her. "Lucky and everyone around us, especially Liz, has been telling me that you have feelings for me, Robin, and she was right all along."

Patrick slid his hand up her arm, smiling. "I also find it quite adorable to how you told me your feelings, Robin, but that's just the way you are, Robin. I think I've been in love with you since we reunited when both started working here at General Hospital, sweetheart."

Listening to Patrick and not saying a word to Patrick since she was so eager to hear what he had to say to her, she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to finally get her dream, and that was to be with a man like Dr. Patrick Drake.

"Really Patrick?" Robin asked, sliding her tongue across her silky lips, and looking up into Patrick Drake's dark brown eyes. "How come you didn't say anything?"

"With me dating all those girls like Melinda, Leyla, and so on, and with you have dated Nikolas, Stone, and Jason, I didn't know how to tell you, Robin. For the first time in my life, Robin, I was terrified. We've been best friends for so many years, and the last thing I ever wanted was to lose you, Robin, and I… I think that's going to happen if we become so much more than best friends do. As much as I want this, sweetheart, this is scaring me that if something goes wrong, I could lose my best friend," Patrick whispered against her lips, sighing. "Do you think we will always be best friends?"

Touching his cheek, Robin rested her head against his shoulder. "I always know we'll be best friends, Patrick. We've grown up from babies to the adults we are to this day. I honestly never put all these feelings together until Liz mentioned that you have feelings for me."

"Really?" Patrick asked, pushing her head away from his shoulder, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes Patrick, really," Robin whispered against his lips.

"Robin," Patrick breathed, sliding his arms around her waist. "I really, really want to kiss you. Do you think that would be some sort of problem?"

Not even giving him an answer, Robin pressed her chest against, letting her hands slide over his shoulders. As she gave him a sweet smile, her lips came crashing down against Patrick's. For a moment, Robin seriously thought she was dreaming, but she knew that this was all reality. Sliding her arms around his neck, Robin slid her tongue into his mouth. A soft moan was leaving one pair of lips before the locker room was being filled by both of their moans.

"Patrick," Robin breathed, sliding her head against his shoulder, sighing heavily into his lips.

"I really enjoy kissing you," Patrick grinned, sliding his hands over her hips, and drawing her body close to his hard body, loving the way it felt to have her this close to him. Even though it was an awkward position with her sitting sideways on his lap, he managed.

"I like kissing you too," Robin told him, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"So, about that girlfriend comment you mentioned. I know this may sound like we're in high school and all but I really need to ask you something very important," Patrick grinned, holding her tightly against his chest. "Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio, will you do me the honor of becoming my girl?"

Blushing a little shyly, Robin simply nodded her head. "Yes Patrick, I will."

_Paging Dr. Drake, you're needed in OR 2, Dr. Drake, you're needed in OR 2._

Robin pouted a little bit, sliding off of his lap, looking up into his eyes when he stood up his feet. "See you at home?"

"Definitely."

As Patrick walked out of the locker room, Robin just couldn't hide that grin from her face, especially since she got that man she has always wanted when she didn't realize it. Her best friend was her boyfriend. She realized how high school that sounded but she honestly did not care at this moment.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

"Robin, what's going on in that head of yours?" Liz asked, watching Cameron play with the other little kids in the park, pointing to Robin's head. "Did something happen between you and a handsome neurosurgeon?"

All Robin could do was smile at her friend, giggling. "Well, I guess things did happen between us. Let me just tell you that I got the courage and took your advice."

"Wait a minute," Liz said, lying down on the blanket to get more comfortable. "What happened between Patrick and you in the locker room? Did you two have sex?"

Robin laughed, shaking her head. "No, nothing like that, Liz. Geez, what do you take me for?"

Liz grinned, looking up at her friend. "With you being pregnant, and with Patrick just being Patrick, you never know what to expect. I know that's how Lucky and I were with Cameron when we found out that Zander wasn't the father, Robin."

Shaking her head, Robin laid down next to Liz, placing her head in her hands, and then flashing her friend a huge smile on her face. "No, things are actually perfect for us, Liz."

"When you say perfect, what do you mean?" Liz asked, turning to lay on her side as Cameron was playing with a little boy in the grass with their toys.

Robin grinned at Liz, licking across her bottom lip. "I had kissed Patrick the other night, Liz, and I ran out before he could say anything. We were having a wonderful time together, actually, and I thought I ruined everything."

"Ah, that's why he called me," Liz giggled, looking at her. "What happened?"

"After talking to Jason and Liz, I went to talk to Patrick today, and I did it. I told Patrick how I felt. I thought when I told him I wanted to be his best friend and his girlfriend, we weren't going to be any of those, but boy, was I wrong."

"What happened?" Liz asked, becoming all eager at what happened between her two friends and colleagues.

"Well, he pulled me into his lap," Robin giggled, looking straight ahead. "I thought he was going to let me down easily and tell me we could only be best friends. I was wrong. He feels the same. He never told me how he felt because he was terrified of us breaking up and us never being best friends if we were to break up, Liz."

"Oh Robin," Liz lunged at Robin, hugging her tightly. "I am so happy for the two of you. You guys deserve this more than anything. I just knew you guys would end up together, and now, you two are expecting a little one."

When Liz poked at Robin's stomach, Robin couldn't help but to beam at the thought. "I know. I still cannot believe it that we're expecting a baby. I thought when Patrick asked me to move in with him, things would be a little crazy, but they are slowly starting to get better."

"Are you guys sleeping in the same room?" Liz asked with a smirk, which spread across her face. "If you're not, you definitely should be sharing a room together."

"Oh my god, Liz! You've been hanging with Kelly, haven't you?" Robin gasped, sitting up on the blanket now Indian style.

Liz looked down at the grass before turning to Robin. "Well, yeah, but you still didn't answer my question, Scorpio."

"If you must know, I am sleeping in my own room that Patrick set up for me," Robin said, rubbing her belly, which was still a little flat. "I don't think either of us are ready to go down that road, Liz. I mean, we just got together."

Liz laughed a little bit. "Hey, you never know, sweetheart. I am just picking a bone at you."

Robin rolled her eyes as she looked at Liz. Before she knew what was happening, she was over Patrick's shoulder, who was standing beside Lucky.

"Hey now, put me down!" Robin whined, pounding lightly at his back.

"Oh, come on, babe. You love it," Patrick chuckled, winking at Liz. "We'll see you guys later."

"Patrick Noah Drake, if you don't put me down, I'll---"

"What? What can you do without harming yourself?" Patrick teased, walking down the pavement away from Liz, Lucky, and Cameron, giving Robin's bottom a light tap.

Robin gasped. "Patrick, don't you even think about it."

Shifting her body so that Robin was in his arms and not over his shoulder, Patrick just grinned down at her. "I can't help it, Scorpio. Your body is so firm while being pregnant. If my hand occasionally slips, I do apologize."

"No, you don't," Robin grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck, and laying her head against his shoulder. "If it does 'slip' as you say it will, I guess I will let it slide this once."

"Oh really?" Patrick chuckled, leading them into their penthouse, pushing the door closed with the back of his foot.

Patrick then walked over to the couch, setting Robin down, and nearly screamed when he felt Robin pull him down on top of her small body. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and he smiled down at her. He loved how happy and alive she looked right now. Patrick also couldn't wait to have Robin back at work, having their daily arguments about patients' health care. That was always his favorite part of the day the more he thought about it.

"So… do you know when you return back to work?" Patrick asked, looking down at Robin with a grin on his charming face. "I miss you there."

Robin grinned, leaning her head back against the pillow that was against the arm of the chair. "Dr. Ford's going to call me when that day comes, but to be honest, I actually enjoy laying around here. I never realized how tired pregnant women get until you're actually pregnant."

Patrick chuckled, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Robin, but hey, just think… the sooner you get back to work, the sooner our son or daughter will be here."

Robin felt tears stir in her eyes about that. "I know and I'm so happy about that. I wonder what we're going to have, Patrick. Just thinking about our child with your dimples, it makes me wonder if they're going to be trouble like their dear old daddy."

"Hey, I'm not old," Patrick frowned, laying his head down on Robin's chest, and looking up at her. "I just hope we have a little girl so that she will be just like her mother except her having your stubbornness. I don't think I could handle another Scorpio woman."

"She's going to be a Drake," Robin concluded, looking down at him. "I want our child to have her father's name."

Patrick looked at Robin, touched, licking across his bottom lip. He was stunned by her decision but he wasn't complaining the least bit. "A-Are you sure, Robin? I mean, we're not married or anything."

"I'm positive," Robin whispered against his lips when he crawled on top of her. "I want her to have your name but only if you are comfortable."

"Another Drake in the family. How can I even think of not to say yes, Robin?" Patrick asked, kissing her softly, holding her by the hips. He pulled away with a grin. "Besides, if this is a girl---"

"It will be a little girl," Robin said, being determined that she was having a daughter.

"Oh really? What if it isn't, Scorpio? What if we actually have a little boy with my dimples and all?" Patrick asked, pulling her closer to him. "Would you be upset?"

Robin shook her head up at him. "As long as we have a healthy baby, Patrick, I don't care what we have. As much as I would love to have a girl, I just want our child to be happy and a very healthy baby."

"Good… because I don't need to cry if we are having a son. Just think about it, babe. If we have a boy, he might end up just like his father," Patrick teased, rubbing her flat stomach. "I can't wait when you begin to show."

As she laughed, she moaned softly when he touched her stomach under her shirt. "I'm going to be so big, Patrick. Are you sure you want to be with me when I get as big as a whale?"

"You're going to be pregnant with our child, sweetheart. How could I not want anyone but you?" Patrick asked, looking down into her mesmerizing brown eyes. "I think you are going to be amazingly beautiful."

Robin blushed at his words, a tear slipping from her eye, and then down her cheek. "Y-You really think that? You think I am going to be beautiful with our baby growing inside of me?"

"Robin, you're already beautiful to me, and you're going to even be even more radiant when you're showing more clearly to the world that you are indeed pregnant with our child," Patrick said, continuing to rub the pregnant belly that was still flat against Robin's body.

"How did I get so lucky?" Robin asked, burying her head against his chest, kissing him through his shirt.

"I should be asking the same thing, especially with my streak with women," Patrick chuckled, sliding his hand up over the skin over her stomach, and stroking it from side to side. "Why did you even give me a chance, Robin?"

As she placed her hand on his hand that was on her stomach, she intertwined their fingers together. "With us being best friends for years and me being pregnant, I started to think of what it would be like to see you coming home to our daughter and our son---"

Patrick grinned at her when he heard her words. "You mean… you'd like to have more children with me, Robin?"

"Let me finish."

Patrick nodded his head, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Well, I always wondered what it would even be like to have you come home to us, Patrick. I know it sounds silly. I am not a fan of the white picket fence dream, though. Maybe a nice house like this and maybe a dog one of these days with kids. I just know it's a long ride before we get to that point in both of our lives but it would be nice, especially with you being there with me."

"Wow Robin," Patrick said, bringing her other hand, and kissing her knuckles lightly. "I never knew you could ever see me there with you in the future with children and a dog."

"Are you mad?" Robin asked, sliding her body even closer to him so that there was no space between them.

"Before, I might have been, but I'm not, sweetheart. Being a father to more than one child, and you being the mother, it only makes me want that dream to be together. People would call us crazy for even talking about such things but I… honestly want to be with you."

Robin was so touched by Patrick's words. "I don't even know what to say to you, Patrick. I never thought that you would ever want to be the father of my children and vice versa. You… just didn't seem like the type of man to want that kind of future, Patrick, but now, I think I was just too blind to see that."

"You're right, though. I never thought I could ever want this, Robin, but the truth is I want to be a father, especially to this baby," Patrick said, kissing her belly, which made Robin giggle. "I want to give you both the world, Robin. Like I said before, I am going to pamper you both, especially 'Mommy', and I mean it."

Robin just couldn't hide the smile from her face since those words that left Patrick's lips only made her so happy at that very moment. "I can't wait to have you pamper me day in and night out, Patrick. I do want to appreciate you have done so far for me, though. If it weren't for you, I honestly don't even know where I would even be to this day."

"If you keep that up, Robin, my face is going to be the color of a tomato, and I don't want to be that color," Patrick teased, running his fingers through her hair.

"You know what?" Robin prompted, rolling over so she was on top. "That color would probably suit you, my handsome neurosurgeon."

Patrick chuckled against her lips, sliding one hand into her hand as the other hand rested on her lower back. He couldn't even remember a time when he had ever been this happy.

"I really don't think it will, my beautiful, pregnant researcher."

Robin grinned at him, and before the two knew it, the two were sharing a passionate kiss with one another.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

It had been a couple of weeks since Robin and Patrick had started dating. Everyone could see the spark in their eyes each time they were around each other. Sometimes, they would find a supply closet just to kiss each other, as they just weren't ready for the big jump in their lives yet. Even though Robin was pregnant with Patrick's child, the two didn't just want to sleep with each other because of that. Nothing could make the researcher and the neurosurgeon about their feelings for each other. Robin and Patrick were the happiest they have ever been in their young lives.

Robin was working back at General hospital but not many hours because of her being so tired all the time. Even though she would take naps in the call room, she would be even more tired after that. Liz had told her that she would get used to the sleepy nights, especially with Patrick taking such good care of her.

After not talking to her friends besides Elizabeth, Robin had found out that Emily and Nikolas were expecting a child, and what shocked her most of all was Emily and Robin were due around the same time.

"I still cannot believe it," Robin giggled, taking a seat next to Emily at the table in the cafeteria in the hospital. "Why didn't you tell me sooner than later, Em?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Robin, but I am glad that I am pregnant with you," Emily giggled, looking over at Robin, taking a sip of her water from her water bottle. "How is Patrick taking the thought of you being pregnant with his child? He hasn't run out on his best friend, has he?"

Robin raised an eyebrow and she grinned from ear to ear. "Em, you haven't heard the news?"

"News?" Emily asked, as she was confused. "What are you talking about? Robin, what's going on? Why haven't you given me an answer?"

"Well," Robin said, not being able to hide the smile from her face. "I guess you could say that things between Patrick and I have intensified between each other."

"Intensified Robin?" Emily asked, placing the bottle of water down in front of her, and picking up the container of vanilla pudding, taking a small bite. "What's going on here?"

Robin looked next to Emily after swinging her legs so that they are on both sides of her seat. "Patrick and I are together, Emily, and have been for a couple of weeks. We're even living together because of the baby."

Emily squealed, which made a couple of doctors turn their heads to look at her. "Oh my goodness, Robin! This is great and it's the best news I've heard since I found out that I was pregnant. First thing's first, how did it happen? Who spilled the beans first?"

"Well, I had just had lunch with Carly, which I must say the two of us are getting along now. It is still a little weird but it's good for everyone, especially for Michael, Morgan, and my unborn child."

"That's wonderful," Emily said with a smile upon her face. She knew how much she hated fighting with Carly. It was still a little weird seeing the past archenemies talking and laughing with one another.

"Well, I was so determined to tell Patrick how I felt. That was the only thing on my mind, and to be honest, as nervous as I was, I was so happy that I was going to tell Patrick how I felt. I told him I didn't just want to be his best friend, Emily. I told him I wanted to be his girlfriend," Robin said as she turned to Emily, who had tears filling her eyes. "Do you want me to stop, sweetie?"

"No, no, it's just my hormones. Please… do go on."

"So… things just started to get a little bit more… interesting, especially when Patrick told me that he never told me because he was afraid if we did get together, then break up, he was terrified we wouldn't be best friends. I reassured him that no matter what, he would always be my best friend."

"Aw Robin, I am so happy for the two of you. When did the two of you move in together? Did it happen afterwards you guys confessed your love for one another?" Emily asked, placing her empty pudding container down, and beginning to eat her chicken salad that Nikolas had made for her the night before.

Taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Robin grinned. "Actually, no, it happened before. I know you heard when I had quit because I was so hormonal about losing Patrick as a friend. After yelling at Patrick, talking to Jason, I felt that Patrick needed to know his child. I went to the hospital and I told Patrick. I was so scared of losing my best friend but the only thing Patrick did that day was smile. He did tell me to get some sleep, though."

Smiling a little bit to the thoughts, Robin placed her sandwich down on her plate. "The next morning, we had lunch. We discussed a bunch of stuff, but then Patrick mentioned about me moving in, and I was in shock. I asked him if he was sure. Before I knew it, my father, Lucky, and Patrick were moving my things into Patrick's penthouse."

"Are you happy, Robin?"

Robin nodded her head. "I am, Emily. Patrick and I are very happy, Em. I never imagined that I could ever be this happy, carrying my best friend's baby. The more that I think of it, I sometimes think that this is some sort of dram."

"I can tell you right now that this is definitely not a dream," Emily said, grabbing her friend's hand. "I am so happy for you, Robin. You deserve the best. I do got to know something, but with you being pregnant, has Patrick got tested yet?"

Robin's face went white and she looked down at the table in front of her. "Oh no, I don't think he has. I don't know how I could forget something like this. It would be too late for a protocol."

Emily sighed. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She turned her head to Patrick, who was walking in their direction, and she hoped that Robin would calm down.

"Robin, sweetie, you need to calm down. If you become stressed out, it's not good for the baby," Emily said, looking at her with a frown on her face, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Hey Emily, hey, sweetheart," Patrick said as he kissed the corner of Robin's mouth. As Patrick looked down at Robin, he noticed her tear-filled eyes. "Robin? What's wrong?"

Robin sighed, looking at her boyfriend, and she licked at her bottom lip. "Did you get tested, Patrick?"

"Huh?" Patrick asked, kind of confused by her sudden question.

"Patrick, listen, did you get tested for HIV?" Robin asked, looking at Patrick, who was sitting next to her.

"Of course and I am protocol. I'm on the cocktail. Are you happy now? Is this why you're crying?" Patrick asked, touching her cheek with the back of her hand with a sigh leaving her lips.

Robin sighed. "I should have told you to take precautions, Patrick."

"You know this isn't good for the baby. I get my results back when you're almost eight months along, Robin. Calm down, please? For me?" Patrick asked, kneeling down on his feet in front of her.

Robin pouted but simply nodded her head. "I'm sorry for being such a worrywart."

Patrick chuckled, kissing the palm of her hand. "It's okay. You had every right to worry. HIV is a big change in someone's life, baby."

Robin smiled, kissing his lips softly, and not minding the hospital staff staring at them.


	7. She was WHAT?

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Sitting at a small table at Kelly's with her lemon tea and her plate of food, Robin looked through the baby clothing magazine and a smile came over her face. She was so determined to give Patrick a little girl but she knew that she couldn't choose the sex of her baby. She just hoped that she was having one baby, as she honestly didn't know what she would do with two or more children. Robin giggled, knowing that Patrick would go absolutely insane. After all, this was going to be their very first child together, and the only thing that Robin wanted was for their baby was for it to be healthy. Sure, she wanted a little girl, but even if she didn't get one, she wouldn't be upset if instead they had a little boy.

"Robin, are you okay?"

Robin turned her head and saw Carly approach her with Michael and Morgan by her side. The two boys had really gotten big over the years and Michael was turning out to be like his father more and more , which sort of scared Robin to think about what he would be like as a teenager. She then watched the boys walk over to Mike whereas Carly took a seat across from Robin, grabbing one of the baby magazines.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Robin told Carly, flashing a warm smile on her face at Carly.

Carly smiled. "Really? So, how is your pregnancy going so far, and how's Patrick doing these days?"

Robin gave Carly a smile. After everything the two have been through with hating each other and beating up on each other, Robin liked the fact that the two of them had put their past grudges away. It was really good for her, especially being pregnant with Patrick's child. If they were enemies, she knew that she would be stressing out, and wondering what Carly could possibly be up to.

"Well, my pregnancy is going really well, actually. Patrick and I get to hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time today together as a couple. I just never imagined that Patrick would ever see me anything more than just a friend but we are so much more than friends now," Robin grinned, closing the magazine she had been looking through.

Carly flashed her a grin. "Hearing the baby's heartbeat is always a way to bring a couple together, Robin; and I think that Patrick and you are going to be excited during this special time together. By the way, where is your lovely doctor?"

Robin giggled. "He had an emergency surgery to do and we're going to meet each other at Dr. Lee's office for the ultrasound. He hadn't been able to shut up about it, but then again, he hasn't seen any ultrasounds. I just can't wait to see the look on Patrick's face when he hears our child's heartbeat or even sees our baby, Carly."

Carly smiled, seeing the look on Robin's face. Yep, she was definitely in love with Patrick Drake, and vice versa. It was about time Patrick and Robin hooked up. It was a shame that it had to happen in that amount of time because she got pregnant with their baby over a one-night stand.

"Patrick!" Robin squealed, jumping out of her seat, and then running into his arms, burying her head into his chest. After a moment, she pulled her head away from him. "W-What are you doing here? I thought you had a surgery to do."

Patrick chuckled, caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles lightly. "I did but my father found out about your sonogram appointment with Kelly. He didn't want me to miss a moment. So here I am, Robin."

Robin smiled as she led him to the table where she had been sitting, allowing him help her sit down before doing so himself right next to her. As she saw the look on his face after looking at her plate, Robin flashed him a grin.

"What? It's really not that bad, Patrick," Robin said with a pout, looking at her food.

On Robin's plate, she had some bread and cheese sticks. On top of the sticks, she had chocolate syrup across it with some spicy, mustard dip. To the side of her sticks, there were some apricots and pineapples, which had a drizzle of chocolate syrup.

"Robin, that's just---ew!" Patrick commented, making a face, reaching for one, but Robin slapped his hand away. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't say ew and then try to take my food away. Besides, you don't take food away from a pregnant woman, and you should know that by now."

Carly laughed softly as she saw the love in both of their eyes. "You know she's right. Never ever take food from a hungry, pregnant woman. It could be fatal in the end."

"Both of you are evil to me," Patrick teased, looking at both Robin and Carly with a playful glare in his eyes.

"Well, you should know better, baby," Robin laughed, looking over at Patrick, taking hold of his hand in hers, finding him to be simply irresistible.

"Well, I need to get going, you two," Carly said, standing up to her feet when Michael and Morgan approached her. As Carly turned to Robin, she looked quickly to Patrick. "Don't hurt her, Patrick."

Before Patrick could even say a word to Carly, she was already walking away from Kelly's with her boys by her side.

Robin laughed softly, popping a drizzled chocolate piece of apricot into her mouth. "Oh, this shall be fun. If you hurt me, I can now go to Carly too, baby?"

Patrick took Robin's hand, kissing it lightly. "Would you really get Carly on me, baby? I was just trying to taste your delicious food. Is that such a crime?"

"Just like Carly said, taking food from a pregnant woman could be fatal," Robin explained, handing him a piece of a cheese stick, which had a little bit of drizzled chocolate on the end.

Patrick took the piece of the cheese stick she handed him and he popped it into his mouth. Making a face at Robin, he swallowed the piece of bread in his mouth.

"Really Robin?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is not delicious at all. What is the matter with you?"

"Oh please! You're the one that likes beef jerky and pigs feet, Patrick. I don't think I should be the one with wrongfully accused taste buds. Plus, I think you need to taste a wider variety of foods," Robin scoffed, glaring at him, and then a few moments later, Patrick flashed her a sheepish grin.

Seeing that look on his girlfriend's face, Patrick looked at the clock and he smiled at her. "Robin, we better get going. We don't want to be late to hear our child's heartbeat, sweetheart."

Robin finished the cheese stick she was eating and looked at the clock. This was a very exciting day and she would not miss it because of her hunger. Besides, Patrick would be taking her out to eat later.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

The two doctors, eagerly watched Kelly as she hooked up the Fetal Doppler to the monitor, so they could hear their son's or daughter's heartbeat as a couple. Excitement filled the room. Robin was so nervous and scared, hoping and praying that things would really be all right with her child. She was mostly scared because her child could possibly carry HIV. They would find out by doing two tests. One test would be when they were born and the other test would be when the child would be at least a year old.

Robin was getting so excited as she watched Kelly hook up the last of the equipment and grabbing the gel beside the monitor.

"Robin, this might be a little cold," Kelly explained, squirting a little bit of the water-based conducting gel over Robin's stomach, and then grabbing the hand-held probe in her hand. "Ready, you two?"

Patrick looked at Robin and vice versa. Both of them nodded their heads when they turned to Kelly. There was no doubt in both of their minds that they were ecstatic. All the two of them wanted was just to have a very healthy baby, especially with Robin's viral load.

Kelly settled the probe against Robin's stomach, not turning on the Fetal Doppler just yet, and Kelly began to point out the parts of Robin's and Patrick's baby, telling them they had a healthy baby.

"So… um, when do we get to hear this little one's heartbeat?" Patrick asked, giving Robin's hand a squeeze before kissing her knuckles gently.

Robin flashed him a grin and then turned her head to look at Kelly. "I told you he was excited, Kelly, but he's right, when do we get to hear our son 's or daughter's heartbeat?"

"Right now," Kelly said as she moved the probe away and flipped the switch of the Fetal Doppler on. After a few seconds, Kelly moved the probe back onto Robin's hard belly where a heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh my," Robin gasped, tears filling her eyes, listening to their baby's heartbeat flooding the room. Never had she heard anything so beautiful. At that very moment, Robin realized that her pregnancy was even more real hearing the clear, vivid sounds of the heartbeat beating faster and faster with every breath they could take.

"That's our baby," Patrick whispered into her ear, tears clinging to his eyes, holding Robin's hand tighter. "That's really our baby, Robin. I c-cant' believe it."

"Your baby," Kelly commented, moving the probe to the right side of Robin's belly, making sure that Robin herself was doing okay.

Robin looked up at Patrick, wiping away those tears that fell from his eyes. Sure, she had seen him cry before, but that had been over some rough and hard times. Never had Robin cried out of joy and she was happy that their baby could make him do that. Robin couldn't help but to wonder what other things this baby of theirs could even make them do.

"Well, everything looks perfectly normal, Robin, but to be safe, I am going to get with Alan, so he could be here for your next appointment in two weeks," Kelly said, turning off the Fetal Doppler. Then, placing the probe back in place before handing Robin some napkins to wipe the gel from her belly, she gave her a warm smile, to give her courage. "I am going to print you guys each a picture and get your DVD ready for you to watch."

Robin nodded her head and she turned to look at Patrick, watching him take the napkins from her hands, wiping away the now warm gel from her belly.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Robin gushed, moving some hair from her face, and then, she pushed some hair from Patrick's hair. He needed a haircut!

"I know, Robin. I can't even form words to express how I feel," Patrick grinned, throwing away the paper towels into the trashcan by his feet. "All I know is hearing her heartbeat, it made things seem more real and clear."

Robin giggled, kissing him softly, and then looking into his eyes. "I am glad that you could be here with me, Patrick."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Robin," Patrick smiled and then Kelly walked over to them, handing them each a sonogram picture and then the DVD, which was in an envelope.

"Two weeks, Robin. You can check with Liz to see when your appointment is. If you can't see me that day, reschedule with Liz," Kelly said with a big smile. "I must get going. I have an emergency cesarean section."

Robin and Patrick looked at each other before Kelly left the room. There was no doubt that the two of them were not happy because the truth was, the two of them were even more ecstatic about their child coming into the world.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Looking up at the clock, she smiled to herself. It was five thirty-five in the evening and she only has thirty more minutes before her shift is over. All Robin Scorpio wanted to do was to curl up on the couch with Patrick's arms around her.

It had been a couple of days since Robin's ultra sound when Patrick and her had heard their child's heartbeat. It still amazed her how loud and vivid it had been. Robin had never heard a heartbeat like that up close, and ever since that day, she couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face. She looked down at her stomach with a smile, wondering when she would be showing, and hoped that it wouldn't be too long. Some people didn't even suspect that she was pregnant. With her being so small, Robin could only hope that her pregnancy wouldn't be too risky. All Robin knew was no one would ruin her happiness.

"Robin, oh my goodness, there you are," Liz gasped, running to Robin, panting. "You have got to stop him. Your boyfriend and best friend has gone absolutely crazy."

Robin lifted an eyebrow, not sure what was going on. All she knew was that Liz looked really paranoid right now. "Liz, what are you talking about?"

"It's Leyla---"

"Where are they?" Robin suddenly asked, placing one hand on her belly.

Liz led Robin down the hall and then into the cafeteria where Patrick was yelling at Leyla.

"Oh my… what happened?" Robin gasped, lifting her head to where Patrick and Leyla were yelling at each other.

"Now, before I say anything, Robin, none of this is your fault," Liz said, looking at Robin, who was rubbing her pregnant stomach, which wasn't bulging just yet, but she knew that the time would come soon.

"Liz, what happened?" Robin asked, running her fingers through her hair with both hands.

Liz popped a piece of gum into her mouth, chewing on it a little bit, and then turned to look at Robin. "Well, Patrick was going on and on about how happy he was about becoming a father. I mean, he was so happy, Robin. He was showing everyone the sonogram picture. Well, apparently, Leyla wasn't over Patrick, and she told Patrick that you--- weren't carrying his child, but another man's."

Robin raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on her stomach protectively, looking down at the ground. Did Patrick really believe that this baby wasn't his?

"He believed her, Liz?" Robin asked, looking at Liz when she lifted her head from looking at the ground.

"No way, sweetie!" Liz gasped, helping Robin take a seat away from everyone in the corner. "When Leyla thought she had called you out, which she didn't, Patrick was offended by her words because he knows you, Robin. You two have been best friends for the longest time, and when she found out about the two of you, and that you were expecting a child, she was upset."

"But w-why? I don't understand," Robin sighed, rubbing her temples, hunching her body a little forward, watching the love of her life and Leyla fighting, and then seeing Dr. Ford haul the two of them out of the cafeteria.

"Because… Leyla was pregnant, Robin. That was why the two of them broke up," Liz finally spit up, licking across her lower lip. "Leyla got an abortion without Patrick's consent."

Robin felt the tears in her eyes fill her eyes and she looked down at the ground. "She was pregnant? Are you sure?"

Liz sighed, rubbing Robin's back gently. "Yes sweetie, she blurted it out when they were fighting, and he didn't even say that she was lying, Robin. Leyla was pregnant with Patrick's child."

**December 22, 2007; 5: 15 P.M.**

Patrick was smiling from ear to ear and he knew just how perfect his life was becoming the more Robin's pregnancy became a reality. As he walked into the cafeteria while holding the sonogram picture in his hand, he licked his bottom lip as he approached a couple of nurses like Liz, Regina, and Nadine.

"Show us the picture, Patrick," Liz grinned up at her friend, who immediately handed the sonogram picture of the child Robin was carrying in her tiny body.

Patrick was grinning like a fool. "I still can't believe it. That's Robin's and my baby, Liz. Our baby."

Liz was about to say something when Leyla came over to them, snatching the picture out of Liz's hand.

Patrick watched Leyla grab the photo and then ripped it down the middle, shredding it to pieces. Patrick felt his heart shattering to a thousand of pieces.

"Leyla, what the hell?" Patrick growled, stepping forward to her, and placing his hands on his hips. "What's your problem? That was not yours!"

"But it was that bastard child of yours, right? I'm correct, right?" Leyla laughed as she looked at him. "I'm surprised that Robin didn't even tell you."

Patrick was fuming on the inside and he pushed Leyla, making her fall on the ground, making some heads turn. "What the hell did 'Robin not tell me' that you surprisingly know, Leyla?"

As she stood up to her feet, Leyla watched Patrick pick up the pieces of the torn picture, and then shoved them back into his pocket. "Well, that bastard child isn't yours, Patrick. You must be really stupid to think that Robin would want to have your baby of all people. Besides, we should be having that family you desperately want!"

Patrick glared at her, shoving her hard to the floor, towering over her. "You aborted our child and without my consent! I NEVER want to be with someone that would get rid of a child as fast as you did, Leyla. And now, I am having a child with a wonderful woman, Leyla."

"But the baby isn't yours!" Leyla cried out, looking up at him. "I miss you, Patrick! Wouldn't you want the baby that you are carrying to be yours instead of another man?"

Patrick looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you honestly think I am going to believe a single word you have got to say?"

"Why wouldn't you believe me? So what if Robin and you have been best friends since you were kids but we were together, Patrick, and for a very long time. How could you think that I would lie to you?" Leyla sneered, standing up while pushing him away from her.

"You got an abortion without telling me!" Patrick screamed at her, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Patrick, we weren't in a stabilized relationship, and you know that I am right!" Leyla said with a glare in his eyes. "I know you still love me, anyways, and you will never want me out of your life. At least I knew whose baby I was having!"

Before the two could continue, Dr. Ford came over to them, his hands in his pockets. "What are you two arguing about now? I am about sick and tired of you two fighting. Come with me now."

Hanging his head low, Patrick walked out of the cafeteria towards Dr. Russell Ford's office. He just hoped that Leyla didn't just cost him his job.

Leyla looked at Dr. Ford with a frown. "Dr. Ford, I---"

"Go!" Dr. Ford voice boomed, glaring at her. When he saw she was about to say something, he glared at her, placing his arms across his chest. "Didn't I just tell you to get going? Why can't you just listen?"

Leyla made a whiny noise in her throat before she stormed out the cafeteria with Dr. Ford walking behind her.

**December 22, 2007; 6:30 P.M.**

Robin still couldn't believe it. Leyla had been pregnant with Patrick's child and he hadn't told her? She was sitting on the bench in front of her locker. It had been fifteen to twenty minutes since she had seen Patrick. She was worried, paranoid, upset, and just confused all around. How could he not tell her about Leyla being pregnant before when they were expecting a little one?

"Robin?"

Lifting her head up, she looked up to see Patrick sitting across from her on the other bench with his hands in his pockets of his doctor coat. He looked as if someone had shredded him to a thousand of pieces.

"What do you want, Patrick?" Robin asked, turning her head away from him.

"I guess you heard about what happened," Patrick sighed, rubbing his temples, continuing to stare at her.

"Oh yeah, I definitely did, but what shocked me was that she was pregnant!" Robin glared at him, standing up to her feet. "I thought you could tell me everything, _especially_ since we're together."

Patrick sighed, moving his hands away from her face. "I honestly didn't want to tell you, Robin."

Robin frowned, taking a seat next to him, taking hold of his hand. "W-Why not?"

"Robin," Patrick sighed, looking down at the ground, as tears filled her eyes. "I started hating Leyla at that moment when she did what she did. Right when she found out she was pregnant, she didn't give me a second to accept it since she didn't tell me she was pregnant until after she gone through with the procedure. How could a woman do this to a man, Robin? I--- I just don't get how heartless Leyla could be…"

Robin was shocked at the words that left his lips and she sighed, looking down at the ground.

"She thinks that I'm not the father of this beautiful baby girl, Robin. Can you believe that she's going to think I am going to believe her words over yours, babe?" Patrick laughed harshly, taking her hand into his, and then giving it a gently squeeze.

Hearing those words, Robin nervously licked across her bottom lip, hating that she hadn't even told him the truth.

"I'm glad that you don't believe her," Robin said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Of course I don't believe that heartless woman, Robin. She lied to me more than once during our relationship," Patrick said, shaking his head in shock that she said that. "I don't like liars and you know that.

Robin nodded her head as she watched a couple of nurses leave the locker room, leaving the two of them alone.

"So, um, how did it go with Dr. Ford?" Robin asked, looking over at him.

"Well, after finding out what Leyla did, we don't have to see her lying face any time soon," Patrick said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He fired her, but since I didn't act professionally by not walking away from her, I'm suspended from work without pay."

"That's outrageous!" Robin exclaimed, standing up, and placing her hands on her hips.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, looking at Robin, pulling her into his lap. "Robin, baby, I think Dr. Ford is being pretty reasonable. What's wrong with you?"

Robin sighed, sliding out of his lap, opening her locker, tears filling her eyes. "I… there's something that you need to know, Patrick."

Patrick walked over to her and saw the tears. "Hey, hey, what's the matter?"

As he wiped the tears from her face, she sighed, looking into his eyes. "Patrick, Leyla's kind of right."

Patrick took a step back. No! She couldn't be right. This baby had to be his. "Robin, what are you talking about?"

"Patrick, this baby--- I don't know who the father is."

Patrick frowned, taking another step forward. "H-How could you make me believe you… after all this time that I was the father, Robin? Was your feelings a trap to get me to believe that you felt something so I could be this kid's father?"

Robin was mortified at his words. "No Patrick, it wasn't like that"

"Tell me one good reason why I should believe you, Robin!"

"Patrick," Robin sighed as a sob broke from her lips. "I---I was raped!"


	8. The answers are finally out!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

When Patrick heard Robin say she had been raped, he thought he was going to be sick. He was definitely speechless and that seldom happened to him. His Robin--- the love of his life had been raped and he just found out after waiting for quite some time. He just didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him of all people. They had been best friends since they were in diapers and it killed him that some man touched Robin in a way that he never imagined. This was just something that he never ever imagined Robin would have to go through.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Patrick finally asked, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and turned to look at her.

Just seeing the tears in her eyes, he really didn't know what he was going to do. The only thing he wanted to do was to protect Robin from anyone and just everything from the world. As his eyes landed to her stomach, he let out a heavy, long sigh leave his lips.

"I didn't want people to feel bad for me, especially you, Patrick. I'm sorry that I never told you about--- this but I've been seeing Lainey about this."

"Come on, let's go home," Patrick replied, taking Robin's hand, and pulling her to him, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I think that would be best," Robin said, holding in her tears.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

As Patrick was making them both some tea, he watched Robin pacing back and forth in the living room for a while, and then her taking a seat on the couch. He still couldn't believe it that HIS Robin had been taken advantage of. All he wanted was to bring a smile and he just prayed that in the end, this baby she was carrying would be theirs. He would love it no matter what but the fact of this baby boy or baby girl being his biologically would just make him feel a lot better than what he was feeling at this moment.

Handing Robin her mug of hot tea, he took a sip of his when he sat down, and then placed his mug on the coaster that was on the table in front of them. He then watched her wrap the through around her petite body and he let out a deep sigh.

"So, um, when did _it_ happen?" Patrick asked, looking over at Robin, and taking hold of her hands when she placed her mug of hot tea on the coaster beside his.

Robin looked down at his hands that were wrapped around hers and she squeezed his hands lightly. "It had happened when we got into that huge fight over that patient. The day I had ignored you and walked home---"

"Oh Robin, this is all of my fault, and---"

Robin pressed her forefinger against his lips to shush him, hating that he felt what happened to her was his fault. "No, if it's anyone's fault, it would be the man that took advantage of me just like Lainey told me. I don't want you to even blame yourself for what this selfish bastard did to me."

"I---I just feel like it is, Robin, and I just cannot help it. All I want to do is to protect you from harms way," Patrick sighed, pulling Robin against him, and placed a hand on her belly.

"I know you do," Robin said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for accusing you earlier, baby. That argument I had with Leyla just got me so riled up and I am still upset at what she did when we had been together."

"You mean the abortion she had?" Robin asked, looking up into his eyes. "I promise you that I will never get rid of our baby. It's quite a blessing, actually."

Patrick kissed the bridge of her nose, holding her tightly to him. "I know you're nothing like Leyla, which I am thankful for, sweetheart. It just makes me upset that she would do something like that without talking to me."

"I know, baby, I know," Robin said, looking away from him.

Patrick saw this and he turned her face to him. "I'm sorry. No more talk about Leyla or the baby she had been pregnant with. I just want to think about us and out baby. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds like a pretty good idea," Robin said with a smile and then looked down at her belly. "I just cannot believe that I am pregnant--- ten weeks to be exact. The first trimester of my pregnancy is almost over."

Patrick grinned at her, stroking her belly lightly. "I know. Your morning sickness will calm down a little bit, or at least, that's what I am hoping for."

"Well, the morning sickness is still bad but I think it's because of the prenatal vitamins I've been taking. I got sick from the other ones constantly so Kelly changed my prenatal vitamins. Hopefully, these will help me feel better," Robin said with a pout, patting her abdomen, feeling a rumble in her stomach.

Before Patrick could say anything, he watched Robin jump off of the couch, and then watched her run into the bathroom. He sighed heavily when he heard the sounds leaving her lips and he just wished she didn't have to go through this part of the pregnancy. Finally, he made his way to the bathroom. Soaking a hand towel with cool water, he brought it up to her forehead as he kneeled behind Robin and pulled her hair back. Stroking her back lovingly, he just hoped it would calm her down or something.

As Robin lay her head against the porcelain cover of the toilet when she flushed it, and let out a deep breath as she looked at Patrick when he sat down beside her.

"You okay, baby?" Patrick asked, looking into her dark eyes with his matching ones when she slid in between his legs.

Robin gave Patrick a faint smile and she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's actually not as bad as it had been when I was only a few weeks along. I am just thankful that the worst part is coming to an end."

"I wish that I had been there for you," Patrick whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist, and then looking down into her eyes. "I am just thankful that I could be here for you for the rest of the duration of your pregnancy. I didn't ever want this before--- but I do now. I've never ever wanted anything as much as I want this child that's growing inside of you."

Robin pulled back when she heard his words, tears filling her eyes, and she looked into his eyes. "Really Patrick?"

Smiling, he wiped away the tears from her face, and he kissing her cheek. As he leaned against the wall of the bathroom, he pulled Robin to his chest, kissing her throat softly.

"Sure, I've said that I never wanted to be a father, Robin, but this baby inside of you is amazing. I just hope that I can give he or she everything that my parents gave me while growing up."

"You know--- your mother would be so proud of you right now," Robin said with a smile on her face.

"She's probably smiling down at us that we're together and that we're having a baby. I never believed her when she would say we would be together."

Robin giggled, looking over at him. "I know."

"Wait…how do you exactly know? I never told you," Patrick said, being skeptical right now. "Did my mother tell you the conversations I had with her?"

Robin laughed softly, shaking her head, and she blushed softly. "That day I found out about my parents being alive, I heard you two talking."

June 15, 1987 

Seventeen-year old Robin Scorpio wiped away the tears from her eyes and she suddenly heard voices coming from the kitchen. After finding out that her parents were really alive, she just didn't know what to say or even do right now in her life. She felt like she was a mistake to her parents since they had faked their deaths. She just didn't even understand why they would even do this to her.

As Robin stood beside the entrance of the kitchen, she could hear Patrick and Mrs. Drake talking.

"Patrick--- sweetie, she needs you more than anything right now," Maddie replied, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Besides, what better way than for her best friend to tell her that he loves her?"

"Mom!" Patrick exclaimed, looking at her as he took a seat down at the table. "Are you trying to play matchmaker again?"

Maddie flashed her son a teasing grin. "I just want you, my son and the girl that I think of as a daughter, to be happy and what a better way for you two to be together?"

Patrick laughed, shaking his head. He thought that his mother would stop when Robin and him would get older but that only made her more determined that they should be together. Besides, it wasn't like Robin had feelings for him, right?

"There you go again," Patrick said with a smile on his face, shaking his head.

"What? It's not like I can't see the way you feel towards her, sweetheart," Maddie stated with a grin on her face, sitting down at the table when she placed a plate of food and a glass of orange juice in front of her son. "Now, you better eat up. You'll need to be a very strong man for Robin one day."

"Oh man," Patrick said, being sarcastic, and he took a bite of the eggs on his plate. "You actually think that Robin and I are going to get married, have children, and live happily ever after, Mom?"

"You said it," Maddie replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "I knew that you had feelings for her. I'm Madeline Drake and nothing gets past me."

Patrick laughed, looking at his beautiful mother, and then watched Robin walk into the kitchen. Could his mother be right? There was just no way that this was a possibility. Robin was only his best friend... Wasn't she?

Back to Present 

"Oh geez," Patrick stated with a shake his head. "It seems to me that you are quite a little sneak, aren't you?"

Robin looked at him and then stood up to her feet when she crawled out of his lap. "Well, I got you, didn't I? If I hadn't, who knows where we would be right now, Dr. Drake."

Standing up, Patrick bent down, kissing her on the lips softly. He then wrapped his strong arms around Robin's waist, and before he knew it, he felt Robin's legs wrap around his waist.

"I love you," Robin whispered against his lips, holding onto him tightly.

Patrick was the happiest he has ever been and nothing could ruin how good he felt right now.

"I love you too, baby," Patrick whispered against her lips before his lips came crashing down against her lips again.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Patrick looked at Robin's sleeping form in their bed and he couldn't hide the smile from his face. After talking more about the man that had raped her, Patrick knew she was sore about the subject, and all he wanted to do was to bring a smile across her face. Looking down at her stomach that would soon start to show signs of her pregnancy, Patrick let his hand wander down from her hip to over her belly, smiling. In due time, he would begin to feel their son or daughter kicking against their mother's belly.

"Patrick?" Robin sleepily mumbled, leaning her body back against him.

"Yeah?" Patrick asked, lifting his head up, and then looking down at her.

"I'm hungry."

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek softly, and he looked at her. "Well, do you want to go to Kelly's or have me cook something for you?"

"I was thinking since we're both off today, we could spend the rest of the day together?" Patrick offered, sliding his hand up and down her hip when he pulled her close. "How does that sound?"

"Will you make french toast for me?" Robin asked with a big smile on her face, rubbing her fingers along his that were on her belly, and then turned to him. "I miss the taste of your delicious cooking."

Patrick sat up, pulling Robin in his lap. "I will cook anything for you, gorgeous."

Robin grinned at him as she scattered off of his lap and off of the bed. Reaching for his hand, she took his hand, and helped him out of bed.

"Good, I want some fruit with my breakfast too," Robin said, laying her head against his chest.

"I can do that, gorgeous. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower?" Patrick suggested, taking a step back, and moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Robin leaned up and kissed his lips. "I think that sounds like a plan."

As Robin watched Patrick walk out the door and shut the door behind him, Robin let out a shaky breath. Looking at the full-length mirror, she lifted her shirt over her head, and looked at her belly. As a smile peered over her head, she grabbed her towel from the cupboard in the bathroom when she walked inside. All she knew was that this was the beginning of Patrick's and her life. No more secrets from either one of them and that's what she wanted. What she wanted was to have a relationship based on trust. She didn't want to end up like Lucky and Elizabeth.

¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥

Feeling Robin's body behind him, Patrick smiled as he flipped the last piece of toast on the plate with the other pieces of french toast. Just having her body so close to him, he smiled at her. As he cleaned the pans from the stove into the sink, he turned around to face her, and his arms slid around her waist, pulling her to him. He just flashed her a smile, noticing her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"The food smells delicious," Robin said, looking up into his eyes, and then lay her head against his chest.

Leading her to the table, he helped her sit down, and then began to place the plates of french toast, croissant twists, bacon, eggs, and sausages on the table. Setting her glass of apple juice in front of Robin, he took a seat next to her after getting himself a glass as well.

"Well, I hope that you will enjoy it, sweetie. How was your shower?" He asked, as the two of them began to serve their plates full of the food he had mustered up while she had taken her shower.

"It was heaven," Robin replied with a grin, taking a bite of her eggs. "And so is this, baby. Thank you so much for a well cooked meal this morning."

"I am glad that you enjoyed it. So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to stay inside or do you want to go out for the day?"

"No, I want to stay inside of our home, and spend the rest of the morning, afternoon, and night with you," Robin replied with a small smile cascading over her lips. "Is it a bad idea that I want to do that?"

Patrick flashed her a grin after he took a piece of bacon into his mouth. "No, no, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea...Ah! Spending the entire day together...the possibilities of fun are infinite"

"Good," Robin said with a grin, sliding her hand over his kneecap, and a serious look came over her face. "I've been wondering something…"

Patrick took a bite of his french toast with his eggs and he turned to look at her. He couldn't help but to wonder what was going through her mind.

"And what is it that you have been wondering?" Patrick asked, looking up into her eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Well," Robin began, taking a deep breath. "I have been thinking about us, actually. I mean, I have been curious if I weren't pregnant... would we even be together?"

Patrick was in definite shock as he heard the words that left her lips. "Robin--- sweetie, where is all of this coming from? I mean, is there something bothering you?"

Robin sighed, putting her fork down, and placed her hands into her lap. "No, I was just curious. Is it so horrible to even wonder if we would be together if I hadn't become pregnant, Patrick?"

"No, no, not at all. I don't know if we would be together right now, but I do know that in time, we would eventually end up together," Patrick said, grabbing one of her hands after he placed his fork on his plate. "Are you sure no one has been asking you questions or telling you this? Was it Leyla? Did she say something you?"

Robin saw the fire in his eyes and she blushed lightly. She could see by mentioning Leyla's name, he sure wasn't happy at his ex girlfriend's name.

"No, I haven't even talked to her at all. You would be the first to know if Leyla talked to me. I would probably be distressed or something," Robin sighed, looking over at him, moving her body into his lap, sitting sideways. "I just couldn't help it since I am _pregnant_ and all. Can you blame me?"

Giving Robin a smile, he simply shook his head and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and he laid his head against his chest, letting out a shaky breath.

"No but I can't help but wonder, especially what Leyla did yesterday," Patrick said with a pout on his face, looking at Robin. "She ripped up the sonogram photo of our child."

Sliding her hand into the left side of her pajama pants, she pulled out a photo, and then placed it into his hands after seeing the look on his face. She smiled when she saw the tears beginning to welt inside of his eyes.

"Isn't this yours, though?" Patrick asked, lifting his head away from her chest.

Robin simply nodded. "Yes, it is, but I am the one pregnant. Knowing you, sweetheart, you probably want to be the one to flaunt the picture of 'Baby Drake-Scorpio', if I am correct."

Not being able to hide the broad smile from his face, all he could even do right now was pull her even closer.

"You're right! But are you sure? I mean, surely, you will want to have your own picture, Robin."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "I can see how heartbroken you are about not having your own pictures and I'll be the one being envied by all the female nurses and doctors to be having your child."

"Well, you do have a point," Patrick said with a laugh, looking down at the photo of their son or daughter. "Are you sure you want to be in that position?"

Hearing the teasing in his voice, she swatted his arm lightly. "You sure are full of yourself, Dr. Drake. I am starting to wonder why I am with you."

"Because--- you like me hell of a lot, and besides, you find me simply irresistible right now. How could you not want to be with me, gorgeous?"

"Now I am starting to get worried, especially with you're calling me gorgeous. Are you on drugs or did you do something that I haven't figured out?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at him.

Patrick laughed, looking at her, and placed his hands on her hips when he turned her body so that she was now straddling him.

"You know I am not doing anything, and if I were, you would have known by now. You ALWAYS know when I am hiding something from you. I have never been able to hide anything from you. Remember all the times I tried to plan surprise birthday parties for you, babe?"

Robin just laughed, placing her hands against his chest, and playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"You were never good at hiding anything from me."

"Because you always gave me those puppy-dog eyes of yours, which sucked. You'd batter your eyes at me and stick out your bottom lip. I always found you so attractive when you did that."

Robin blushed. "Really? I am glad that you think so."

"Robin, I do. You are the most gorgeous and attractive woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. I am still surprised to how Jason and Nikolas could let you go."

"They just weren't the guys for me. I think they are better off as my friends, anyways. They're about to be fathers too and I am just happy that they found two amazing women to be with," Robin said with a bright smile.

"I remember when you met Sam. You two were worse whenever Carly and you fought. I was really scared to what you two would do," Patrick admitted with a blush.

"Well, she accused me of trying to get back with Jason!" Robin exclaimed, sliding her hands up to his shoulders, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now that she's expecting a baby with Jason, her main focus is on Elizabeth."

"I don't blame her, baby," Patrick said, being honest as he looked at her. "Lucky and Liz are getting a divorce and you know she always liked Jason. Even when you were with him, your friend liked him then."

Robin looked at him and nodded. "I know but I just think that lifestyle isn't safe for Cameron right now. Who knows what would happen if Liz was pregnant and not Sam. That would definitely be a problem."

"Oh gee, don't even make me think of that," Robin said with a roll of her eyes. "I know that Sam would be coming over and would be complaining about Elizabeth all the time. Thankfully, Sam's the one that's pregnant. From what I hear, Liz and Lucky have been spending a lot of time together, anyway."

"That would be nice," Patrick said, leaning in to kiss Robin fully on the lips.

Clinging to Patrick, all Robin could do was press her body tightly against his, and she began to intensify the passionate kiss between the two. As she sucked on his bottom lip, she slightly nibbled on his bottom lip, and then gently pushed her tongue into his mouth and then his began to wrestle with hers in an almost sinfully pleasant way.

Breaking away, Patrick looked at her, and sighed against her lips. "I love kissing you, babe."

"I bet you say that to all of the girls," Robin teased, sliding her arms away from his neck, and she closed her eyes as she lay her head against his chest.

"Hmm, no, not really. I just say it to all of the pretty girls, gorgeous, especially the ones carrying my child."

Robin pulled her head away from his shoulder and she flashed him a smile when she cupped his cheeks with both of her hands. "Oh, I like that answer. I actually like it a lot. So, you've only said it to me, baby?"

"Of course. Even though we've just ate, you taste so delicious," Patrick said with a knowing smile. "I feel so lucky to even hold you like this."

Robin smiled at Patrick and her lips found his again, capturing his lips in another mind-blowing kiss.


	9. Consuming our relationship!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

Several weeks had passed since Patrick found out his girlfriend had been raped. It was starting to become more and more real that they were together as a couple, and the fact that they were expecting a boy or girl. She couldn't help but to hope that they were having a girl because she knew that's what Patrick wanted. All she wanted was to make him happy, and the thought of having a little girl, excited her so much.

"How's our little one doing?" Patrick asked, kneeling in front of her where she was sitting on the couch in the waiting area.

"Well, she's kicking up a storm in here," Robin said with a bright smile, as she ran her fingers through Patrick's dark hair.

"I can feel that," Patrick said, sliding his hand under her scrub top, and he immediately felt their son or daughter kicking right against his hand.

Robin grinned, sliding her other hand onto his shoulder, and then giving it a light squeeze. "She knows that her daddy is around."

"And I will always be around if you ask me," Patrick chuckled kissing her stomach, as he looked up at her. "I find you so incredibly sexy You're my sexy pregnant woman... It's almost too hard to take my hands off of you."

"You really shouldn't talk that way," Emily grinned as she looked down at the couple.

Patrick and Robin turned their heads from each other, noticing Emily in her scrubs where her own belly was beginning to stick out. Emily was glowing and they couldn't help but wonder why.

"Emily, what's going on?" Robin asked as she looked at her friend with a grin, noticing the bright smile on her face.

"Well," Emily said, taking a seat next to Robin on the couch, and then showed them the engagement ring on her finger, which sparkled in the light. It was white gold, but instead of a diamond, it had Nikolas's and her birthstone in the center beneath a crystal. "Nikolas finally proposed last night."

"Oh wow," Robin said with a grin on her face. "Congratulations Emily."

"Thank you. Before we know it, the two of you will also be engaged," Emily said with a giggle, as she observed how Patrick was touching Robin's belly.

Robin and Patrick shared a look before they grinned at one another.

"We just started dating, Emily," Patrick said, running both his hands over Robin's belly. "Besides, if we do get married, I want our little one to be a ring bearer or a flower girl."

"Aw, that's so cute," Emily gushed as she watched the two, especially the way Patrick touched Robin's pregnant belly which was beginning to protrude.

"Ain't he?" Robin giggled as she looked down at her boyfriend, running her fingers through Patrick's scalp.

"Oh wow," Emily laughed lightly, shaking her head, as she stood up to her feet. "I think that's my cue to go. I will see the two of you later. Enjoy yourselves and don't do anything I wouldn't do… especially you, Dr. Drake."

Before they could say anything, Emily rushed into the elevator, giggling, and Patrick gave Robin a cute little pout as he looked into her eyes.

"Am I really that bad as she says that I am?" He asked as he looked up into her eyes.

"Well… you can be," Robin giggled as she slid her fingers down his shoulders. "But you know that I love you that way, sweetheart. You are mine to enjoy."

"Gee, thanks. Now, you are making me sound like some animal," Patrick said with a huff, placing his nose against her bellybutton through her scrub top. "I, now see what you really see in me, doctor. Such love!!...And here I thought that you cared about me.

Robin laughed as she looked down at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hm," Patrick said, lifting his face up to look lovingly into her eyes. "I think the only thing is to love me."

Robin laughed as she shook her head and she took Patrick's hand when he offered it to her. Immediately, Robin stood up to her feet, and she brushed her lips against his, wanting to savor this moment with him, in its entirety.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

As she slid down into the booth seat at the kitchen's table, Robin grinned as she looked at her boyfriend busily cooking for two. And she could smell the delicious food that was stirring within the air of the kitchen. She patted her stomach as she watched him, love shining in her dark brown eyes. How could she be so lucky to have him as her own? She would definitely have to thank Leyla for everything she'd done by leaving Patrick.

"The food smells quite delicious, Patty," Robin said with a grin, rubbing her belly where she could feel little tingles, which she could only guess must be their child moving within her distended belly.

Patrick turned his head as he noticed his girlfriend and he flashed her a dimpled smile on his face. "Well, it should be, sweetheart. I made some Chinese stir fry with a side salad. How does that sound?"

"All I can is I cannot wait to taste it," Robin said with a giggle as she watched him place a glass of ginger ale in front of her. "Thank you, baby."

"Anytime, my love. I will and would do anything for you," Patrick said as he placed two bowls on the table. One was the salad and the other was the Chinese stir-fry. He chuckled when he heard the moan leave her lips. "I can see that someone is very hungry."

Robin pouted as she looked over at him. "I am very hungry, baby. It looks so yummy."

"Here," Patrick said, placing her plate in front of her after he served her.

In no time, Robin began to scarf down her food, and she blushed as she saw him staring at him. "I told you I was hungry, Patrick. Don't stare at me like there is something wrong with me. If anything, it's all your fault for making such a delicious meal like this one."

Patrick chuckled, taking a sip of his glass of ginger ale, and he flashed her a crooked grin. "I am glad you like it, babe. I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight, gorgeous. You are able to do anything you want."

Robin giggled as she took a bite of her food, moaning to the delectable taste of their meal. "Oh gosh, your food is to die for, baby. I can't believe I have been missing your cooking like this. Never… again!"

Patrick shook his head as he watched her and he was so glad that she was eating. The last thing he needed was that she wouldn't eat her food. He was going to make sure she ate correctly no matter how stubborn she would become during her pregnancy. This pregnancy was something that he was enjoying more with Robin.

With her mood swings, sore feet and breasts, nausea, and with backaches, Robin was just so relieved that she had Patrick being here with her during her pregnancy. She really didn't think she'd be able to go through her pregnancy without him.

"Thank you so much, Patrick."

Patrick raised an eyebrow as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "What are you thanking me for, baby girl?"

"Well, I really thought you were going to be mad at me when I told you that I was pregnant with your baby. I actually thought that we were going to stop being best friends because of a drunken night of passion, Patrick. I don't think I would be able to do this alone," Robin admitted, rubbing her belly as tears filled her eyes, and a couple simply fell down from her eyes to her wet cheeks. "I'm so sorry I am getting all sad and moody now but I just seem can't help myself right now. I think it is your fault, anyway."

Patrick reached across the table, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I think you're really cute when you're all vulnerable, Scorpio."

"I am not cute when I am crying," Robin sniffled as she looked at him. "I think you are just trying to get on my good side and you know what? It's not going to work. Nope… it won't."

"Oh… but I think you're so sexy when you're crying," Patrick admitted with a grin, sliding his arms around her waist. "Don't you agree with me?"

"No… I don't agree. I am a wretched mess right now, Patrick Drake, and you know it," Robin said with a cute, little pout, as she stuck her bottom lip out. "I don't even know what is so attractive about me."

"Well, you're sexy when you're stubborn. You're just downright sexy. The way your nose scrunches up when you're deep in the thought is just too adorable. You're one of the smartest women I know out there, and oh yeah, you're carrying this beautiful girl inside of you," Patrick said, getting up. He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her belly.

"Oh Patrick," Robin grinned as a couple more tears fell down her fragile face. "I just never thought I would be your girlfriend or be the one carrying a beautiful life inside of me. I sometimes think that I am going to wake up at any moment and everything is going to disappear."

Patrick pushed her shirt up and he placed a kiss where he saw an imprint of their child's foot. "Well, well, will you take a look at that?"

Robin looked down as she smiled, touching the foot lightly, but it moved it away. "I think she's shy, you know?"

"I think so too. When she's here, she's going to have people all over her," Patrick chuckled, sliding his hand over his girlfriend's pregnant belly.

Robin's body was beginning to react to his slight touches. She felt her heart racing against her chest a little faster, as she couldn't believe that Patrick was making her feel this way when all he was actually doing was admiring their child. She slid her body into his lap and she just stared into his eyes, love and desire shining inside of her eyes.

"Patrick," Robin whispered against his lips, pulling his shirt out of his pants, and she smiled up at him. "I think… it's time to move our relationship to the next level. What do you think?"

"When you say next level, Robin, what do you exactly mean?" Patrick asked as he looked into her eyes, sliding his hand up to her cheek, and he cupped it gently. "For a woman, it could mean so many things, so I am not exactly sure what is running through that beautiful head of yours, my sweet."

"I want you to make love to me," Robin admitted, sliding her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles along his torso. "Don't you want to?"

Patrick pressed his lips against hers and he simply nodded. "I do but only if this is what you want, Robin."

"Yes, I want this so much," Robin moaned against his lips when she kissed him again. "I need to feel you inside of me again, Patrick, but I want to remember it this time."

Patrick stood up to his feet, holding Robin into his arms, leading the way into the bedroom.

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

This sight was almost too much for Patrick Drake to handle as he looked at his beautiful girlfriend in nothing. God, this sight only made him even harder than he already was. A naked Robin was a vivid image in his head as he stared at her as a grin drew on his face.

"What? What are you smiling at, Drake?" Robin prompted, sliding her fingers over his bare chest, as she just couldn't control herself. "Are you staring at me again?"

"I am taking in every inch of you before I make love to you, Robin. I just can't believe how beautiful you look, gorgeous," Patrick whispered, placing his hand on her belly. "I am so honored to even see you like this."

Robin blushed as she looked at him. "Are you trying to make me blush, babe? Because if you are trying to make me blush, it's working, handsome."

Patrick chuckled before his lips found hers, sliding his hands over Robin's slender, curvy hips where he carefully slid on top of her. He just couldn't believe how happy he really felt and nothing would ever ruin this delicate, yet precious moment.

"I just want you to be ecstatic with pleasure," Patrick whispered against her lips, sliding his lips to her neck, caressing her thighs gently, as he rolled off of her so he was lying beside her.

Robin felt Patrick's fingers tease her clit, and she let a little whimper leave her lips, as she slid her fingers across his sac below his hard cock. It amazed her how well endowed Patrick Drake really was and he was all hers. No woman would have him if she had anything to do with it.

"Patrick," Robin groaned out as she wrapped her hand around the girth of his erection, a twinkle inside of her eyes, as she began to stroke him, feeling him twitch in her hand. "I need to feel something… anything. Just… please…"

"Oh fuck," Patrick growled out, diving a finger inside of her inner core, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers, and he knew that she was enjoying his loving caresses, especially when he saw how her mouth had fallen agape.

"Patrick, mmm," Robin moaned, grinding her hips against him, edging him on to give her pleasure. "That feels so… good… baby. More, please."

Patrick could definitely tell that he had his girlfriend so turned on, as he continued to push his finger in and out of her heat. Before he knew it, he was pushing another one of his digits deeply inside of her, rubbing both fingers inside of her wet walls, loving how she was getting turned on, or how she was stroking his member on every thrust of his fingers. A couple of moans escaped her lips, and he quickened his pace.

"Do you want me, gorgeous?" Patrick whispered into her neck, kissing her neck softly, and he sighed against her lips. "I know I want you just as bad."

Robin moved her hand faster and harder, squeezing him gently, and her other hand slid up and down his torso, and she was only finding him to be so sexy right now to the way he moaned. Just like Patrick, she wanted him, badly. That drunken night was a blur and she wanted her fantasy where he would make love to her for hours to become a pleasurable reality.

"I want you so much," Robin whispered, as she felt Patrick's body scooted closer to her.

"Wait, I will be right back."

Robin kind of pouted, but when she watched him get a condom from a drawer, and smirked as she watched him. All she knew was this was the moment she wanted and waited for. Now that their relationship had moved to the next level, all she could think of was being with this amazing man.

Robin's eyes lit up when he handed her the condom and she grinned from ear to ear. He had trusted her so much and she blushed as her eyes found his before she tore the condom wrapper. As she sheathed him, she blushed shyly. They shouldn't even be wearing a condom, but with her being HIV, they had to so Patrick wouldn't catch this deadly disease. Even though her viral load was undetectable, she just wouldn't be able to forgive herself if he got HIV or AIDS or either one because they didn't want to use a condom. All she knew was she was wishing that this man that had raped her hadn't hurt her the way he had by infecting her with this awful disease.

"Robin," Patrick frowned when he noticed she was in deep thought, knowing that something was bothering her but he just didn't know what it could be. "What's going on? You look… oh, I don't know… deep in thought about something."

"Patrick, it's nothing. Just make love to me."

"Robin Devane-Scorpio!"

Robin sighed as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Patrick."

"Don't be. Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart?"

Robin sighed as she nodded, sitting up, and she looked at him. "I just hate this… being HIV positive. Even when I am pregnant, I still have to be careful with you. I just hate this very much… that I can't even feel you inside of me… the way I want to, Patrick."

"Oh sweetheart," Patrick said, pulling her close to his side, and he kissed her forehead. "Do you really think I really care about that? In all honesty, I don't, baby. I am lucky enough to get the chance to make love to my sexy, pregnant girlfriend."

"I just hate it, you know? How did I ever get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend?" Robin asked, scooting closer to him with a grin on her face. "Can I get the chance to feel you making love to me?"

"I know you do, babe," He said as he kissed the tip of her nose, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I think I can definitely get the chance to make you feel good, sweetheart."

Robin smiled softly as she looked at him, leaning in to kiss her. All she wanted was to feel loved by the most amazing man in the world and that happened to be Dr. Patrick Drake. He could make her feel things that she had never ever felt with any man before. She had only been with two men before and she knew in her heart that nothing was about to feel as good as it felt right now. Just a single touch or just the feel of his hand on her silky skin drove her insanely wild for him like she was feeling now.

Patrick just couldn't contain himself anymore. He just needed to feel her and that was now. As he heard her moans leave her lips while he began to inch himself inside her, as she caressed his cheek, he groaned in pure ecstasy when her walls constricted against him, squeezing his hard flesh. He never imagined anything could feel as sweet as it did at this very moment.

"Robin," Patrick groaned against her lips, pulling close to him so that there was no space in between the two lovers. "I've never… felt so good… like this before…"

Robin blushed as she heard his words and she licked across her bottom lip as she moved herself more along his thick size, grunting and making little noises. As he was fully inside of her, she looked deeply into his eyes, and her lips found his in a intimate, passionate kiss with her boyfriend. Her arm slid around his neck, pressing her body along side with his hard body.

He had wanted this for months but he never wanted to pressure Robin. Now that he had her, he wasn't letting go of this beautiful, pregnant girlfriend of his. As he started a slow thrust of his hips, he groaned against her lips, sliding his tongue deeply into her mouth, moaning against her soft lips, sucking on her tongue while he sucked and nibbled down on her bottom lip. He was in complete ecstasy.

"Baby, mmm… you're amazing," Robin whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss, and she ran her hand up to his cheek gently, cupping it softly.

"As are you," Patrick managed out, as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

Their bodies fit so well in each other's arms as they moved in sync with one another, fused with one another, soft moans leaving both their lips, as sweat began to trickle over their bodies. Before Patrick knew what was going on, he watched Robin roll over so that she was on top of him. He knew that this would be the position they would have to grow used to, anyway.

"Shit… Robin!" Patrick growled out, sliding his hands up to her hips, guiding her up and down his hard erection, and he was loving every second watching as she moved her hips up and down in a mesmerizing trance.

Keeping her hips aligned with his, Robin began to increase the pace, soft pants left her lips, feeling him pushing so deep inside of her until the head of his cock was rubbing against her cervix, and she grinned down at him.

"You're such… a big… boy…"

Patrick chuckled, leaning up to capture her lips again, thrusting his hips wildly against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding her more firmly over his thick size, and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against her. He loved looking at her like this. She was so beautiful, even when they made love, and he smirked as he reached down to rub at her clit, creating a circular motion of his thumb, feeling the hard nub react to his fingers. All he cared right now was to make Robin feel so good tonight.

"Oh!" Robin cried out, moving her hips harder and faster, knowing that she was about to give out, especially with the way his hands felt along her silky skin or even the way it felt in between her thighs.

Patrick's hands found Robin's breasts, squeezing her tender breasts gently, and he looked lovingly in her eyes. He slid his hand that was on her right breast over her chest, pants leaving both of their lips, as she moved herself harder and faster, loving every, breathing second of this intimate moment.

Robin's hands slid into his dark hair, grinding her hips, and she panted when she felt his thumb caressing her breast and around the areola, making soft gasps and pants leave her lips. He felt so good inside of her and she never ever wanted this aching, pleasurable moment to end.

Her body began to shiver and shake to the way she was feeling and she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Giving one bounce in his lap, Robin's body took over control, and she gasped as she felt him erupt into the condom. She clutched his hair tightly and her lips found his in a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling.

Breaking the kiss as he looked at her, he placed one of his hands on her belly, and the other hand settled on her hip, pulling her close to his hard body. How did he get so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend, who was so amazing to him in bed?

**¤ ¦ ¥ ¤ ¦ ¥**

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Robin asked with a grin, wearing one of his shirts, as they were sitting on the couch in the living room with a bowl in her lap.

Patrick grinned as he looked at her. He had made some chocolate cake for the two of them, and had bought some chocolate mocha ice cream, remembering that it was their favorite. As she ate the ice cream and the cake, he couldn't be happier. They were watching the Daytona 500 on television. They were both cheering for Dale Earnhardt Jr. Robin cheered for him because he was hot and Patrick just thought he was good.

"I am going to marry him someday," Robin grinned, as it went on a commercial and she took a bite of her chocolate cake with the delicious ice cream.

"And what about me?" Patrick asked, forming a pout across his face.

"I can invite you," Robin giggled, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Wow Robin, that's low… really low!"

Robin giggled as she placed a kiss on his lips. "You're the only man I want."

Patrick grinned against her lips and he looked at her. "I am glad to hear that because Dale won't have you without a fight, which of course I will win."

"Of course you will win, baby," Robin said, snuggling closer to him, as she placed her hand on top of her belly. "You have my whole heart."

"And you've got mine," He said, as he placed his hand on top of hers, feeling their daughter kicking, and he just smiled.


	10. Old memories lead to better beginnings!

-10-

-10-

June 12, 1984

_Seven-year old Robin cried, as she fell off of her bike, and she held her knee to her chest. Her lip quivered, as she watched Noah and Madeline Drake run up to her with seven-year old Patrick in town behind him. She had fall off of her bike after some mean girl in town had pushed her._

"_I want my Mommy," Robin cried, as Madeline and Noah ran to either side of her, while Patrick shuffled his little feet in front of him right beside his father. "It… hurts."_

"_I know it does, sweetie, but stay still," Noah said, as he turned to his son. "Think you can keep her calm."_

"_But Dad!" Patrick whined, as he placed his hands on his hips. "She's a girl!"_

_Noah rolled his eyes at Patrick. "Just get your butt over there and keep her calm. No calming her down means no desert tonight and your mother made your favorite."_

_Patrick groaned, as he then moved around his father, and then knelt beside Robin, while his parents began to clean up Robin's scrape._

"_Hi," Patrick said, as he looked at the girl, and he sort of felt bad for her. "I'm Patrick. What's your name?"_

_Robin sniffled, as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm Robin Scorpio."_

"_That's a pretty name," Patrick said, as he pulled out a flower from his coat. "Do you want this?"_

_Robin smiled at the boy and she nodded. As he gave her the flower, Robin felt butterflies stir within her little belly. One day, she was going to marry this boy._

Robin looked at herself in the full-length mirror, being seventeen weeks along, as she waited for Patrick to come back home from Kelly's to get them some lunch this afternoon. Emily was in the living room, while she had told her she was going to change. She was just starting to show in her belly that she was in fact pregnant. It still amazed her that she was in fact pregnant with Patrick's and her child.

Settling on a pair of loose sweatpants and a white tee, which hugged against her round belly, Robin smiled to herself, as she took a seat on the edge of her bed, placing her socks on her feet.

"Robin, are you okay in there?" Emily called out from the living room. "Do you need any help or something?"

Robin had to laugh at her friend's words and she smiled lightly, as she stroked her belly lightly, and she simply rose up to her feet, walking out of her room.

"I'm here, I'm here," Robin laughed softly, as she occupied the empty seat on the couch besides Emily.

Emily looked at her attire and she smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I was… wondering tomorrow, we could go shopping for maternity clothes if you are interested? Most of my jeans aren't fitting anymore and I want some new clothes? I already asked Nikolas but he has a meeting at the hospital tomorrow."

"Are you sure he isn't trying to get out of this, Emily?" Robin laughed, as she watched Emily placed her hand on her bump. "I am so glad that we are pregnant together. We get to do everything together. It's such a shame that Liz isn't."

"Oh, I know. We would have Lucky, Nikolas, and Patrick at our every whim," Emily grinned from ear to ear, as she looked at her best friend.

"Let's say we won't now?" Robin laughed, as she placed her hand on the small bump on her belly, stroking her belly lightly. "I just can't believe that Patrick's taking all of this so well. I really would have thought that he would be running or something."

"That just shows you what an amazing man he is. After all, you two have been friends since you two were seven," Emily replied with a smile on her face. "Do you remember when you turned eight and he kissed you? Nikolas, Jason, Lucky, Liz, and Courtney sang that silly song."

**October 12, 1985**

_Robin sighed, as she sat on the swing by her Uncle's car. Her parents were away again and they hadn't even had a chance to make it to her birthday party or even had the chance to make a phone call. She had even worn a pretty white dress to impress them. Her Uncle Mac had told her to not get her hopes up but she couldn't help herself. This was her mother and father she was talking about._

"_You okay?"_

_Robin turned her head to the sighed and she saw Patrick there with plate with two plastic forks on the plate. She also saw the small carton of milk with two straws in it._

"_Yes. That my birthday cake?" Robin asked with a blushed, as she moved to sit in the grass beside him. When he nodded, she grabbed her fork, and she took a bite of her chocolate cake. "My favorite!"_

"_Are you sure you are okay?" Patrick asked, as he looked into her brown eyes with his own._

"_Yes," Robin said with a smile on her pretty, little face._

_Suddenly, Emily, Liz, Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, and Courtney came out, singing a song that every kid in town knew._

_Robin and Patrick sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g._

_First comes luv._

_Then comes marriage._

_Then comes a baby in a baby carriage._

_That's not all, that's not all._

_Then comes a baby playing basketball._

_Out of nowhere, Patrick placed a kiss on Robin's cheek, which only made Robin blush. As he pulled away from her face, he flashed her a smile, and then took a bite of the cake on her plate._

Robin grinned, as she relished in the moment of when Patrick had kissed her on the cheek. "Even before he had kissed me that day, I still felt something towards him. Do you remember when he couldn't stand me? Noah made him calm me down when that bitch, Janice, pushed me off of my bike."

"If it weren't for Noah and Mattie pushing us to hang together all the time, I am not sure if we would be friends, or even having this child," Robin grinned, as she rubbed her back of her neck to ease the tension from her neck. "I just wish I knew who the father of my child was. It would be so much better if I knew."

"Why don't you have Kelly run some tests?" Emily suggested with a smile on her face. "Just think of how much more calm you will be once you know for a fact that Patrick's the father of the baby."

Robin smiled, as she looked at her pregnant friend. "I really don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as my friend, Em. Thank you for being here today."

"No problem, sweetie."

Patrick held the bag from Babies 'R' Us in his hand, as Jason pushed him into Kay's jewelers, so he could get something nice for his girlfriend. He was so thankful that he ran into Jason at the store when he saw him getting some bottles for Jason's and Sam's son, Jared Jason Morgan, who had been born two weeks ago. Jason's life was slowly changing but for the best. He just knew he needed to get out of the business, especially if he wanted to protect Sam and Jared.

Ever since the talk with Jason and Sam that Robin had, Patrick had decided that he needed to at least come to terms that Jason Morgan was going to be in both of their lives for a very long time. After all, Jason and Sam had a son together, and they had been married for a couple of months, as well. Patrick had to put it together and realized that Robin was going to be his and not Jason's.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Jason asked, as he looked at Patrick, kind of curious of what he was looking for.

"I want something simple, yet elegant for Robin. I want something that will symbolize my love for her," Patrick said with a grin, as he looked through the glass window of one of the cases at some necklaces. "I want to give everything that Robin needs and deserves."

"Ah, I see," Jason said, as he looked at Patrick's face, and he decided to ask him the question Sam mad him ask. "I need to know something but do you plan on asking Robin to marry you?"

"Jason, we just got together not too long ago," Patrick said in shock, as he looked at Jason, and noticed that he seemed pretty serious.

"You two have known each for twenty years, almost your whole life. Are you telling me you never imagined being married to that stubborn doctor?"

Patrick grinned, as he looked at Jason. "Trust me. I have been thinking about it. Look, just help me find a little something for Robin right now."

"What about that necklace?" Jason asked, as he pointed to a necklace through the glass case.

Patrick's gaze followed to where Jason pointed. The necklace was a white gold and had a matching white gold heart dangling from it. Around the heart, it had red rubies along it, and Patrick knew that this was the necklace for her.

"Good going, man," Patrick replied with a grin, as he looked at him. "I am going to get her that. I just know she's going to think it's too expensive but I really don't care right now."

"Well, that would be Robin for you," Jason chuckled, as he watched Patrick call over saleswoman. "But she will definitely love it very much."

Robin laughed, as she shook her head, and she looked at Emily in complete shock. The two had been sharing things about each other that has happened since the two haven't been able to spend any time together since they were pregnant.

"So, he went commando?" Robin grinned, as she looked at Emily, just in shock at what she was listening to her say.

"Well yeah. It's easy access," Emily said with a little wink on her face and she let a little giggle leave her lips. "Tell me, something. Have the two of you done the deed yet or are you torturing his poor soul?"

"Um, well, let's just say that I am a new woman," Robin said with a little twinkle in her eyes, as she looked at Emily, who let a little gasp leave her lips.

"Was he good?" Emily asked in a startle, not even sure what to say right now.

"Oh my God, Em. He was more than good. Words cannot even describe what Patrick Drake made me feel. When he would bellow around the hospital that he could please any woman with his size, he _wasn't_ lying at all."

"Was he, um, big?" Emily asked almost shyly, as she looked at her friend.

"Emily Quartermaine!" Robin gasped, as she looked over at her, and she placed her hands upon her belly. "Who are you and what has Nikolas done with my best friend?"

"I'm sorry, but you're pregnant, you tend to say things like that. Just tell me, though. Elizabeth and I have just been wondering since we all started high school together. Can you blame me?"

Robin laughed softly, as she looked over at Emily. "I guess not, and to answer your crazy question, my boyfriend is quite big. Are you happy now?"

"Very," Emily said with a grin on her face, as she sat down, and watched the door open, revealing Patrick with two bags in his hands. "Well, I better get going. Bye Robin."

"By Emily," Robin said, as she watched her friend leave, and then shut the door behind her, watching Patrick come to sit beside her, her eyes landing on the bag in his hand. "What's that?"

"Geez, I don't even get a friendly hello?" Patrick asked, as he rolled his eyes playfully at her, setting the Kelly's bag on the table in front of them, and then set the bag in her lap. "I couldn't resist."

As Robin pulled out the item from the bag, she gasped in pure amazement when the gift he had bought their child came in her focus, and she smiled up at him. Patrick had bought a stuffed brown bear, which actually said different things.

"It's wonderful," Robin smiled, as she looked up into his eyes, and she brought her lips against his. "It's so beautiful, Patrick. Our son or daughter is definitely going to be a very spoiled baby and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"It talks and says different phrases. It says for ages three months and up but I just know our child is going to be a very smart and determined little one," Patrick said with a determined smile, pulling her into his lap, while she took the bear out of the box, hugging it to her chest. "I can tell that Mommy here likes it too.""

"I do," Robin grinned, as she turned her body around, so that she was in fact facing him. "I am just getting everything I have always wanted. "Did you know that when we first met I knew that we would be together?"

Patrick chuckled, as he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Oh really, Robin? Are you telling me when you fell off your bike and when my father made me talk to you, you knew?"

Robin smiled, as she placed the bear in between them, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, supporting herself up on his lap. "Yes, I just knew in my heart that you were the boy that I would one day be with."

"I feel so special that you knew," Patrick chuckled, as he kissed her lips, and then pulled his lips away. "I got you a gift as well, sweetheart."

"Where is it?" Robin asked, as she was getting excited now, and she blushed when she realized it. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be. Look in my coat pocket," Patrick said with a smile, as he was still wearing it.

Robin reached her hand into his pocket of his wool blazer and she smiled when she pulled out the velvet, rectangle jewelry box. As she opened it, she gasped in awe.

"Oh my… Patrick, it's too much," Robin gasped, as she closed it, and began to put it back into his pocket.

"I don't care, sweetheart," Patrick said with a bright smile, as he took the box from her hand. "I would spend a million dollars for jewelry just for you, gorgeous. I bought this for you and I really want you to wear this. Please tell me that you are definitely going to?"

Robin saw the look on his face and she flashed him a huge smile. "Well, okay, but will you put it on for me, baby?"

Patrick nodded his head. He placed the bear to the side and then watched her turn her body around. As he watched move her hair to the side, Patrick placed the necklace on, while placing soft kisses against the back and also the side of her neck, wanting to make her feel really good.

As Robin looked down at the necklace when he placed the clasp through the loop, she let go of her hair, as she touched the heart that was attached to the necklace.

"I am never ever taking this off," Robin said with determination in her eyes and she turned her head to the side to look over at him. "It's really beautiful, baby. Thank you so much."

"Like I said, gorgeous, you deserve the best. I will buy you anything you need or want and I will do just about everything for you," Patrick whispered into her ear. "This child inside of you and this baby are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"You're going to make me cry by saying things like that," Robin gushed, as she felt Patrick place his hand on top of hers, which was resting against her belly.

"I hope they will be tears of joy, baby, as I only want to make you happy," Patrick chuckled, as he looked at her when he turned her sideways, and his hand continued to rest on her belly.

"And you do," Robin said with a smile on her face, as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Good, so do you care on telling me what the two of Emily and you were talking about?" Patrick asked, as he ran his hand over her belly, and he smiled up into her eyes.

"We were just talking about her engagement party that's tomorrow, baby," Robin said with a smile on her face, as she looked at him. "I need to buy a dress now."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Robin said with a laugh, as she looked at him. "But first, I am starving."


	11. A little bit of hormones!

-11-

It had been a week and a couple of days since Nikolas and Emily's engagement party. Everyone saw how happy the prince and his bride-to-be were and it was such a good thing that Emily was pregnant. Along with Spencer, Nikolas was getting the family he always deserved.

Robin was playing with the necklace that Patrick had bought for her a week ago. He'd bought it at the same place he'd bought the ring. She had placed it in her necklace when she had taken it off to take a shower earlier that morning. Ever since they got together, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, he had been so sweet to her, but he only proved himself more at the engagement party. She then began to think back to the night before.

Robin was wearing a dark blue dress, which hugged to her hips, but mostly showed the belly bump on her stomach, showing off the fact that she was in fact pregnant. It was back less and it tied around her neck. She was sitting in a chair because her feet were beginning to get a little bit swollen already.

"My poor baby," Patrick grinned, as he took a seat next to her, and he placed his hand on her belly.

Robin rolled her eyes, as she glared at him, and she pushed his hand away from her belly. "It's your fault that I am in this predicament, Patrick Drake."

"Oh, come on, baby. We get a baby out of all of this," Patrick said, as he placed his hand back on her belly. "You can't be mad at me, can you?"

"I am," Robin frowned, as she shook her head, as she took her foot out of her shoe. "Look how swollen my feet are getting, Patrick! I am never going to get my figure back."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Robin raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Ex-Excuse me! What the hell did you just say?"

Patrick jumped at the sound of her voice. "Baby, you're pregnant, and you're so beautiful. I plan for us to have another child afterwards. Many women don't get the exact figure they had before they got pregnant."

Robin blushed at his words. "Y-You want another baby after this little girl?"

"Yes… after Kelly told us that we are actually having a little girl earlier, I'd like to have another girl, but I wouldn't mind a little boy to carry on my legacy," Patrick admitted, his thumb stroking her belly button every now and then. "I am just glad she is doing so good right now and that Mommy is happy. You are happy, right?"

"I am," Robin said, as she looked into his brown eyes, and she rubbed her belly. "We need to think of the most perfect name for her."

"And we will, but before we do that, I have a little gift for you," Patrick said, as he pulled out a small, black box, and placed it on the table in front of her.

Robin raised an eyebrow and a small gasp left her lips when she saw what was so delicately placed before her eyes as she opened it. In the box was a platinum ring, which had both of their birthstones, a citrine & a aquamarine gemstone, in the center..

"Oh my…! Patrick, I just –"

"Don't you deny it," Patrick said with a big grin on his face. "It's kind of silly but it's like a promise ring like we're going steady. You're my woman and I want the entire world to know it."

Robin laughed, as she then watched Patrick slide the ring on her finger, and she blushed shyly. "It's really the most beautiful thing you have given me but you want to know what the precious thing that you have given me is that you haven't even bought me?"

"What's that?" Patrick asked, as he looked into her eyes, and he kissed her fingertips lightly.

"You have given me your love like I have given you my love. You have… the key to my heart," Robin said, as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "You've always had it but you just… didn't know it yet."

"Well, now I do," Patrick said, as he kissed her cheek softly, and he patted her belly gently. "Do you want some cake? It's red velvet and I think I saw a piece with your name on a slice."

"Mmm, it sounds delicious, but you better get me some before it's gone," Robin said with a grin on her face, as she looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Got it!" Patrick said with a grin, as he kissed her lips, and then took off to the buffet table to get some red velvet cake for his beautiful girlfriend.

Robin smiled back at that sweet memory and she leaned her head back against the pillow, feeling content to be stretched out on the couch. She had been so happy because Kelly had told them that they were actually having a little girl. Patrick had been beyond happy because he had kept on telling them everyday that they would be having a little girl.

Kelly Lee grinned, as she saw the happy looks on both of their faces. "It's a girl. You two are having a little girl."

Robin had tears in her eyes, as she listened to Kelly's words that they were in fact having a little angel, a little girl, and nothing in the world could hide the tears from her face. As she looked up into Patrick's eyes, she smiled from ear to ear, and she reached up, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"Who would have thought that Patrick Drake would be right?" Robin asked, teasing him, as she then watched Kelly beginning to clean her belly off. "Kelly, can we have five sonogram pictures?"

Kelly simply nodded her head, as she began to print the pictures from the sonogram.

Robin then watched Patrick walk into their house and she grinned over at him. Getting up, she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him, her little belly beginning to get in the way.

"Hm, I love getting greeted by my beautiful girlfriend," Patrick chuckled, holding the paper bag in his hand. "I stopped by Kelly's and I got us some of that new, red velvet cake. It's really big, so I was thinking we could share or are you going to be greedy and let your boyfriend starve again?"

"Hey, that red velvet cake was really good, and you didn't have to offer me that piece," Robin said with a flashy grin upon her face, sliding her legs out from his waist. "I really missed you today."

"I missed you too but being out late last night wore you out. I am just glad that you called in sick," Patrick said with a chuckle, leading her to the couch, and he helped her sit down, and then took a seat next to her.

"Me too. Who knew that I would be so tired," Robin gushed, as she slipped her hand into the paper bag, taking out the cake, along with the forks. She then turned to him. "Some milk, please?"

As Patrick walked into the kitchen, he couldn't control the smile from his face. It had been a stressful morning for the two of them because he remembered waking up to a crying Robin and he thought he would lose it. Just seeing Robin crying like that had tore him to pieces.

Patrick frowned, as he walked further down the hall where he saw his pregnant girlfriend sitting. She was sitting right beside the closet with the throw from the couch wrapped around her shoulders. She was in one of his shirts, which he had to admit looked better on her than they ever did on him, and a pair of panties. Something was wrong and he could tell. Her hand was squeezed together and it was against her mouth, knowing that she had tried so hard to keep her sobs silent but it was no use now.

"Robin?" Patrick asked, as he kneeled down on the carpeted floor in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. I did-di-didn't mean to wa-waaa-wake you," Robin cried, as she looked into his eyes, and she frowned when she looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, but baby, why are you crying?" Patrick asked, as he pulled Robin into his arms, and he watched the throw fall from her body. "You know how I feel when I see you like this."

Robin sighed, as she looked into his eyes. "The… rape and if this baby is yours or that awful man that did this… to me. It's just not fair that he has taken control of my life."

Where was Lainey Winters when he needed her more than anything? He sighed, as he ran his hand over her cheek, and he cupped it gently.

"God Robin, I really hate what he has done to you, but no matter what," Patrick began, as he pushed her chin up, so that their eyes were locked on each other. "I want you to understand how much you really mean to me. The two of you mean the world to me, gorgeous, and I hope you know that."

"And I know that. I just want this little girl to be yours. I want to find out so much."

"And we will. Even IF this child is not mine, I will treat our daughter, Lilian Nicholette, like she is mine. After all, she will have the greatest mom in the entire world," Patrick whispered against her lips, kissing her gently, and then pulled back where he saw a small smile. "God, I love seeing you smile like this."

"You make me incredibly happy," Robin admitted with a shy smile, as she kissed his lips softly. "You are my everything."

"And you are my everything too. Now, let's take you back to bed, okay?"

Robin nodded her head, as she leaned her head into his shoulder, and she allowed him to carry them back to bed.

After placing the milk back in the refrigerator, he walked back to the living room where he saw his girlfriend was already devouring the large piece of cake, and he placed both glasses of milk down on the table.

"Is it good? I wasn't sure if you had this kind from Kelly's before, so I kind of took a chance," Patrick said, as he grabbed his fork from the table, beginning to take a stab at it, but Robin slapped his hand away. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm hungry, baby, and this is mine," Robin said with a naughty grin on his face.

"Fine," Patrick said, as he threw the fork down, and he leaned back against the couch. "Enjoy the damn cake. I really don't care what you eat anymore."

"What's with you?" Robin asked with a skeptical look on her face, as she pulled the plate on her lap, taking a bite of the delicious cake.

"Nothing Robin!" Patrick exclaimed, as he stood up to his feet, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I just thought we could eat some cake after I had a long day of work. It just seems like you don't want that. So, if you don't mind, I am going to take my cake and go to my room. If you are interested, you can join me."

As Robin watched him leave with the rest of the cake, his milk, and an angry look, Robin frowned. She was only kidding and he looked pretty upset. She had been so damn emotional lately and she just didn't like it the least bit. Tears welled in her eyes, as she let them fall, and she placed the fork down on the table, not feeling hungry anymore.

Curling on the couch, she eventually cried herself to sleep, not even noticing Patrick in the hall, who just sighed.

1:13 A.M.; Scorpio Residence

Walking into the kitchen, Robin placed the empty plate of velvet cake she just finished, and started up the dishwasher. A sigh left her lips, as she hated how the hell she was feeling right now. It seemed like she would piss off Patrick at any moment. Hell, it had happened when she blamed her feet hurting on him because she was pregnant. She just could not believe she had said that because she really enjoyed being pregnant with this little girl growing inside of her.

"Robin?"

"Sorry, I'm leaving the kitchen," Robin said, as she began to walk out of the kitchen, and she frowned when Patrick stopped her when he placed his hands on her hips. "What do you want? I said I was sorry and –"

"Robin, don't leave. I'm sorry about getting mad at you," Patrick whispered, as he pushed her up on the counter, and he placed his hands on her pregnant belly. "I just had a really bad day at work with that woman again."

"Sneed?" When he nodded his head, she frowned. "What she do now?"

"She told me that the two of us need to stop our public display of affection. It's not my fault that no man will give her the time of day," Patrick said with a roll of his eyes, as he looked into her eyes. "She was like my own personal bodyguard. I mean, everywhere I walked, and that ignorant, pigheaded woman would not leave me away. That's why I am so close to going to Dr. Ford with her sorry assumptions."

Robin touched his cheek softly and she frowned. "I'm sorry you had such a rough day and I am really sorry I got you really upset. I really wasn't going to eat it all. I was only kidding, you know?"

"I know that now," Patrick whispered, kissing her cheek softly, and he flashed her a warm smile. "I want to make it up to you for being a complete jerk, sweetheart. I guess your mood swings is just something I have to get used to now and please do not hit me. Why don'' I take you to that restaurant down the street? I think it's called Rosario's or something."

"Oh yeah, I went there with Emily the other day for lunch. They have some pretty good meals there," Robin said with a giggle when she saw Patrick looking at her. "We were both very hungry."

"You little vixen!" Patrick said with a laugh, as he looked into her eyes, and he continued to rub that pregnant bump of hers more and more. "Well, at least I know you will enjoy the food there. The last thing I need is for you to whine the whole time there that the food isn't to your liking."

Robin grinned, as she looked into his eyes, and she kissed the tip of his nose. "As long as you don't order anything like fish or you know what? Anything that actually comes from the ocean is off limits!! That way I will be a very happy Mama."

"Good because this father right here wants to get some sleep with his girl. Does this mother want to sleep on a nice, comfortable bed right now?" Patrick asked, as he helped her down for the counter, his right hand sliding back to her belly with determination written across his face.

"I think that sounds like heaven. That couch in the living room just wasn't comfy enough, and besides, I missed my boyfriend holding me while I sleep," Robin smirked, as she grabbed his hand that was on her belly, and she let him lead the way to their bedroom.


	12. It could be brighter!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

Well, here is the next chapter. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. This chapter is mostly flashbacks from the engagement part of Nem, but hey, it's better than nothing. Since I am hating one of the characters on General Hospital, I thought to add a twist, and I hope you will like what I did! Anyway, enjoy this lovely chapter that I enjoyed writing.

-12-

It was the next morning and Robin was watching Patrick sleeping. She had the best sleep she has had in the last two weeks. She knew he had a hard day at work yesterday with that woman, Sneed, on his neck again about Patrick and her public display of affection once again. It wasn't their fault that she couldn't even get Noah to be remotely attracted to her and she was thankfully that Noah was out on a conference in Manhattan.

Being five months pregnant wasn't really bad, especially the foot massages that Patrick would willing give to her, and she was so grateful to having such a great boyfriend. Patrick was so good to her and she had to admit that even though their working hours weren't the best, she was actually so relieved that they were actually living together. She had finally got the courage to move her things from her bedroom into his, calling it their room now.

With Emily, Liz, and Robin being pregnant, the guys were going absolutely insane. With Liz pregnant with Jason's baby, the poor guy was going absolutely insane, especially with Sam and Liz hating each other. Lucky had really hoped that this child would be his but it wasn't. He was trying so hard to forgive Elizabeth but everyone wasn't so sure that the two were going to make it.

It had been a couple of days since Sam and Jason found out that they were having a boy instead of a girl. They had been so happy because a boy was what they had wanted to begin with. They had decided to name him Christian Michael Morgan, which had a strong feeling to the name. He had weighed about six pounds, five ounces, and was eighteen inches long. He was a very happy baby.

Emily and Nikolas were in the process of planning their wedding that would happen a couple months after their child was born. They were also planning the theme of the room of their little one. They decided to leave the room white but to have a painter do some stencil paintings since they didn't trust themselves by doing it.

"Morning sweetheart," Robin smiled, as she watched Patrick flutter his eyes open, while placing his hand upon her five- month pregnant belly. "How did you sleep?"

"I actually slept pretty well," Patrick said, as he rubbed her belly in circular motions, and he sighed happily. "After such a bad day with losing a patient and Sneed about us needing to just stop our kissing each other at the hospital, I really, really needed that."

"And you will definitely get more sleeping nights like that," Robin smiled, as she leaned down, and she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Suddenly, the telephone went off, and Robin groaned, while she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

--

Robin walked into Lucky and Elizabeth's home where Jason was sitting on the empty chair. She saw the tears on all of their faces and she knew something was going on. She couldn't help but to wonder why all three of them were crying, especially Elizabeth. She was pregnant, so she had to guess that this had to deal with this baby.

"Uh… what's going on? Is the baby… um, okay?" Patrick asked concerned, as he helped Robin sit down on the couch, and then took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, it's just something happened," Jason began, as he wiped the tears away from his face, and he took a deep breath, allowing Lucky or Elizabeth to continue.

"To make a long story short, the truth is, Lulu had one of the technicians fix the paternity test of this child," Liz cried out, as she looked down at her feet. "I mean, it's really amazing that Lucky's the father, but she is really selfish because in the end, Jason is the one that thought he was the father."

"Apparently, she didn't want me to get hurt again, so she _did this_, and I can never forgive her for doing this," Lucky said with a huff, as he turned his attention to Jason, who was wiping away the tears away from his face. "I know how much you really wanted this child and I am really sorry about this. I don't even know the pain you are going through, Jason. I seriously do not know what to say."

"It's okay… and I guess it turned out the way we all wanted," Jason said, as he rose to his feet, and he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I need to visit Sam and tell her the news about what Lulu did. I just hope she will handle it pretty well. Lucky, you better tell Lulu to keep her distance from Sam or me because I know Sam will do something not pretty."

As Jason left the house and rode away on his motorcycle, Robin wasn't even sure what to say, and she bit down on her bottom lip when she felt their little one kicking against her belly.

"How are you guys even handling this? Are you happy, mad, excited…?" Patrick finally asked, as he broke the tension in the room, and he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"We're all and more," Liz admitted, as she gave Lucky's hand a gentle squeeze, and she slid her fingers through his with a small smile on her face.

"Does Emily and Nikolas know? Does your father know, Lucky?" Robin carefully asked, as she wasn't even sure what to say or even ask.

"Yeah, they were there when we confronted Lulu," Lucky said with a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just say that my father is not very fond of Lesley Lu right now. I don't even want to acknowledge her presence now just like Nikolas doesn't. I've never been more ashamed of being a Spencer in my life like I am right now."

"This is all my –"

"No Liz, it's not," Lucky sighed, as he looked over at Patrick and Robin, and he gaze Elizabeth's hand a light squeeze when he grabbed it. "Can we talk to you guys later?"

"Oh yeah, sure, and congratulations again," Robin said softly, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she took a deep breath when she stood up to her feet with Patrick's help. "Thank you."

--

Patrick and Robin had been sitting on the couch for the past hour after returning home hours later where Patrick had cooked them both some breakfast, which consisted of an omelet, hash browns, biscuits, and some pieces of bacon. Patrick had given Robin a side order of fruits, knowing she needed to eat healthy for both her and the baby. Now, here were both Patrick and Robin on the couch where Patrick was massaging Robin's sore feet, applying little pressure in the core of her foot.

"I cannot believe that Lulu would do this," Robin sighed, as she licked across her bottom lip. "When Kelly does the paternity of this baby, I am going to see if she can do the test herself. I don't trust anyone now, especially with Leyla still living in this damn city."

"I just hope she moves," Patrick said with a sigh, as he shuddered to the sound of Leyla's name. "I am just so glad that she isn't working here but at Mercy hospital. I don't think that Leyla can do anything, especially with her not working here, but if it will make you feel better, I think that Kelly doing the test will be a good idea."

"It will. If Kelly, Emily, or Liz do the test, I will be very happy," Robin said, as she felt Patrick switch actions on her other foot, and she looked over at him, running a hand through her messy dark hair that was in a bun at the moment.

"We will talk to Kelly at your appointment next week," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on the heel of her feet. "I would do anything for my beautiful girlfriend. Do you think I can ask you something?"

Robin simply nodded her head, wondering what was on his mind right at this very moment.

"Apparently, some people like our friends are wondering when the two of us are getting married when we actually just started dating. Have you by any chance said anything to Emily, Jason, Sam, Lucky, or Elizabeth?"

"Oh my God! They've been saying things to you?" Robin asked in embarrassment, as she hid her face in her hands. "I told them that they needed to stop. Well, I told Liz and Emily, so I don't know why they're doing this, knowing very well that we just started dating. I don't want to rush things between the two of us, Patty."

"It's really not that bad, baby, and I honestly think it's quite adorable. Our friends really do care about us," Patrick chuckled, as he ran a hand through his hair when he laid down beside her on the couch, their legs intertwined together where his hand rested on her belly.

"I know they care about us but I just don't understand why they have to care that much, anyway," Robin said with a pout on her face, as she placed a hand on his chest.

"They just want the two of us to be happy. You know… the more I think about it, the more it reminds me of how my Mom would always start conversations starting and ending with how we would be married," Patrick admitted with a grin, as he looked at her. "Speaking of parents, how is your lovely father doing?"

Robin simply shrugged her shoulders, as she licked across her bottom lip. "How am I supposed to know the answer to that, Patrick? I mean, it isn't like I talk to him."

"Robin, you really need to. He wants to be a part of this baby's life even if he thinks that we should be married. I want our son or daughter to know about all his or her grandparents. I know you agree with me on that, babe," Patrick told Robin with a generous smile on his face. "I think that it would be good. By the way, where's your Mom been at?"

"I actually have no clue where 'Grandma' is at to be honest. I have left her voicemails and everything. I am hoping that she will show up unannounced like she usually does," Robin admitted with a grin on her face. "I just need my mother right now. I just hope she will handle my pregnancy very well and won't be terrified like dear old Dad is. Why can't he be like Noah, who is happy for us?"

"Baby, I think that the two of you just need to have a father and daughter talk," Patrick said, as he turned to his side where he looked lovingly down into her eyes with a bright smile on his face. "I just need you to relax some and I think you talking to your father will help you out. Besides, I am sick and tired of him calling me."

Robin grinned over at him. "So, he's been calling you? What has he been saying?"

Now that Robin's curiosity has spoken, he just laughed, as he looked lovingly into her eyes, and he stroked her cheek gently, just wanting her to be happy. The look on her face just explained how happy she looked during this pregnancy and he only wanted to keep that same look on her face.

"Well, for once, he's sick of you hanging up on him when he calls," Patrick chuckled, as he looked into her eyes. "And I have to agree with him, baby. He really misses you too and he sounds so freaking annoying when he pretends to cry when he tells me how much he loves you. It's quite sad, Robin."

"Oh wow, it's gotten that bad?" Robin asked with a laugh, as she shook her head, and she continued to rub the pregnant bump on her belly. "I guess I will give him a visit after Emily and I go shopping for maternity clothes since we have been stalling for weeks."

"Good!" Patrick said, as he looked over at her with a friendly smile, and he pulled her close to him. "I think we should do something nice for Lucky and Liz. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a really good idea. What should we do, though?"

"I have no clue what we should do but we could either throw them a baby shower or throw them a 'Congratulations' party. What do you think?"

"Well, I was thinking that since Liz, Emily, and you are pregnant all at once, we could do a triple baby shower. So… how about the 'Congratulations' party since I think that's the best choice?" Robin suggested with happiness written across her face right now.

"That sounds good but we also got a couple of weeks to plan what we want to do," Patrick told her, as he looked into her eyes with a smile. "What do you think about the two of us taking a bubble bath together?"

"Ohhh! That just sounds like absolute heaven right now," Robin said, as she stood up to her feet off the couch with Patrick's help, and she smiled up into his brown eyes. "Will you wash my back for me, Patrick? I just can never seem to be able to reach back there."

Patrick laughed, as he then led her to the bedroom with a grin where their bathroom was connected to their bedroom where a door was there, leading the way.

--

Robin looked over at Patrick, who was sitting in the bubbles where she was teasing him by taking off her clothes. She loved turning him on and she knew he loved looking at her naked, while being pregnant. He always knew a way to bring a smile to her beautiful face. As she played with the drawstrings of her boxers, she giggled when she saw the look on the features of his face.

"Are you okay?" Robin teasingly asked, as she placed her hands on her hips, and she grinned from ear to ear, pulling the drawstrings of her pants loose, ruining the bowtie she had tied earlier.

"Hell no!" Patrick groaned, as he then watched her boxers fall down to the ground, revealing her boy short underwear, and he licked across his lips. "Oh my… damn, baby. You look so damn sexy!"

Robin blushed shyly, as she then pulled Patrick's shirt she had been wearing off over her head, leaving her in her matching bra and boy shorts.

"Do I… still look sexy to you?" Robin asked, as she placed a hand on her round belly, and she smiled when she felt their little one kicking hard against her side. "He or she are very active this morning, though."

"You're perfect in every way," Patrick grinned, as he watched her remove her boy shorts and then her bra that revealed her curvy breasts. "Mmm, you are definitely perfect, baby."

"Patrick!" Robin laughed, as she grabbed his hand, and then settled into the water, a moan leaving her lips. "I never thought when I got pregnant, my life would be this good, especially with you. I never ever imagined that my life would ever be this amazing, baby. I want to thank you for this… for just giving us a chance of being together."

Patrick chuckled against the side of her neck, brushing his lips against her shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her more against him.

"And I can promise you that I am not going anywhere for a very long time, baby. We are having a little one and nothing could ever destroy what the two of us could ever have. I honestly don't know how I ever got so lucky by having you in my life," Patrick whispered into her ear before he slid his mouth over her earlobe.

"Oh God, what are you trying to do to me?" Robin moaned out, as she placed her head under his chin when she pushed his head away from her ear. "You cannot turn on a girl like that, Patrick Drake. It's so wrong, so very wrong, and you know it too."

"But I love doing it, beautiful," Patrick grinned, as he ran his hands over her naked hips, and he brushed his lips against her cheek lovingly. "All I want is to make my pregnant girlfriend very, very happy."

"Well, you are doing a very good job at it because I am a very happy girlfriend right now," Robin told him, as she turned her head to him, and she leaned her body back against him. "Thank you for making such a delicious breakfast earlier, baby. It was very delicious, especially that omelet you cooked for me."

"Well, you deserved it," He said, as he grabbed the loofa, and then ran it over her thighs softly. "And I will only keep the mother of my child and my girlfriend a very happy woman, baby. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds perfect," Robin said, as she leaned her body back against him, and she continued to stay content like she was right at this very moment.

--

Patrick smiled, as he watched his girlfriend slide on the pair of pajama pants, and he slid on his own pants. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. The love of his life was carrying his son or daughter and there was no other woman that he would want to have his child. Robin was the one woman that he would want to carry his child or even children if she would even want more children in her life.

"So, tomorrow, we can go and find your father tomorrow. Are you by any chance excited to see him?" Patrick asked, as he watched Robin slide on the tank top, and he walked right up to her, pulling her right against his chest.

Robin looked at him with a scowl on her face and she placed her hands on her hips. "Does this look like the face of a daughter excited to see her father?"

"Geez, it was just a simple question," Patrick said, as he brushed some hair away from her face, and he pressed his forehead right against hers. "I didn't mean to upset you, babe."

"You didn't. Just the mention of my father's name, I get all sourpuss, as you like to put it," Robin sighed, as she placed her hands against his chest, and she looked up into his eyes. "I really did not mean to snap at you the way that I did."

"You're fine. I am just going to blame it on your pregnancy," Patrick teased, as he ran his hands up and down her hips, and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Very funny, Patrick," Robin said with a roll of her eyes, as she laid her head against his chest. "You cannot blame everything on my pregnancy. You're so lucky I am not a total grouch and all during this pregnancy like most women happen to be."

"Did I seriously hear you right?" Patrick asked, suppressing his laugh, as he pushed her chin up. "You can sometimes have your moody tendencies, babe."

Robin pouted, as she looked over at him, and she took a step back where she then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am really that bad?"

"No, you really are not that bad. Honestly, it's a real turn on when you get so mad," Patrick winked, as he moved to stand in between her legs. "It makes me want you _that_ much."

"Oh God," Robin groaned, as she then pulled him by the drawstring of his pants, and pulled him in for a very passionate kiss with him.


	13. A little reunion with the family!

**Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?**

**And here is the next chapter. Just to remind you guys, this story doesn't go by what happened on General Hospital, and besides, I only started watching it of December 2005. I hope you guys will really enjoy what I have so far. If you have not heard, I am going to Job Cor. in October.**

-13-

Robin really wanted to cancel on the lunch date with her father. Sure, Patrick would be by her side, but that didn't change the fact that Robert had totally disregarded her relationship with Patrick or that they were having a baby together. It just made her feel like he would never accept her or their life together. Patrick had been there from time and time, again and again, especially when she had actually thought that her mother and father were dead.

"Baby, are you all right?" Patrick asked, being the concerned boyfriend, as he placed a hand on her seventeen-week pregnant belly, and he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine, Patrick. I am just curious to how this lunch is going to go with my father," Robin shrugged, as she looked at herself in the mirror. "And I am getting so frustrated of my clothes never fitting right like they should."

"I am sure that our lunch will go okay, babe, and I happen to think you look beautiful right now," Patrick whispered into her ear, as he kissed her temple lightly, and he looked into her eyes.

"Oh please… I think that this is your way of sweet talking me," Robin scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

Robin was in a pair of white jeans and a light blue and white top, which tied around her belly, as well as showing off her pregnant bump, and a pair of white sandals. It was the only thing that fit her that she felt that looked comfortable.

"I am not but I don't want to get into an argument now. How about I take you out shopping after our lunch with your Dad, Mama?" Patrick suggests, as he slides both of his hands down on her hips, and then drew her close to him.

"You would really do that?" Robin grinned, as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Robin, you have to know that I would do anything for you. Maybe, if this lunch with your father goes well, he could come along. You can force him to carry the bags," Patrick whispered right against her lips.

"Hm, that might work to both our advantages because you won't have to carry them."

"You do have a point, Robin. I can hold your hand, while rubbing that precious, beautiful, four month pregnant belly of yours," Patrick said, as he placed a kiss on her forehead when there was a knock at Patrick's front door of his house.

"Oh goodie, our perfect moment is ruined by my father, once again," Robin said with a huff, as she grabbed Patrick's hand where she dragged him to the front door. "He better be good or else… I am taking all my frustration out on you."

"Robin, that's not fair at all," Patrick pouted, as they walked down the hall when they heard the knock again, and he frowned. "Oh lord, someone sure is inpatient today."

Robin shook her head when they got to the front door and she pulled it open when her hands on her hips. "Don't you have any patience whatsoever?"

Robert grinned at his daughter, as he brushed his lips against her cheek, giving his daughter a kiss, and he shook his head when she stepped away from him.

"I guess that you are still upset with me…"

"Of course I am! You called Patrick and me foolish when I tried to tell you I was pregnant," Robin argued, as she sat down on the couch when Patrick shut the door when her father followed after her. "You just do not understand what I am even going through when you said those awful words."

"I just thought that you two should be married, especially since you're pregnant," Robert explained, as he rubbed the back of his neck when he sat on the couch, while Patrick sat next to Robin on the loveseat.

"Dad, we're not married, and marriage is the last thing on our minds," Robin explained, as she looked up at Patrick with a genuine smile on her face. "Right sweetheart?"

"Exactly!" Patrick told her with a grin on his handsome face. "We just got together not too long ago and we're not going to rush into a marriage because you want to."

"But why not? You don't want to bring your child into this world without being married, do you?" Robert asked, as he looked between his daughter and her boyfriend. "That's the last thing you want to do."

"Mr. Scorpio, I think that you have really said enough today," Patrick said with a shake of his head, as he put his foot down, and he gave Robin's hand a gentle squeeze. "I thought you were here to apologize to your daughter. Don't you want to be a part of your child's life or something?"

"Of course I do but I still don't have to like the fact that you two are not married, while having a baby," Robert said, as he looked over at his daughter, and he nervously bit down on his lower lip.

"Just because Mom and you were never married when I was a kid and weren't happy, it doesn't mean that Patrick and I won't be happy, Dad!" Robin yelled, as she shook her head, and she felt Patrick's hand rub at her pregnant belly.

"Robin, I… I'm sorry," Robert sighed, as the last thing he hated seeing was pregnant daughter almost in tears, and he reached forward, clasping her free hand in his hands. "Can you forgive your hotheaded father?"

"Dad, you keep blaming Patrick and the things you said –"

"Luv, I didn't mean any of them. Can you blame me, though? I just found out that my only child was making me a grandfather. I just want to keep you safe and I know that Patrick's a good guy. I mean, look at Noah for God's sake. Both Noah and Patrick were there for you when your mother and I couldn't be."

"They were there for me and so was Bobbie," Robin concluded, as she blinked away the tears, and she sighed when Patrick stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Robin, I am just going to get the chicken fajita's from the kitchen," Patrick said, as he disappeared from the living room to the kitchen, leaving his pregnant girlfriend with her father.

"Dad, you just need to face it that I am not that sweet, little girl anymore. I am going to be a mother in less than five months," Robin tried explaining, as she looked at her father with a small smile. "This baby is a miracle child, especially to having such an amazing father. Patrick's been wonderful through this whole pregnancy. Heck, he's been able to handle my hormones, which definitely is not easy. After all, I am a Scorpio."

Seeing the smile on his daughter's face, he chuckled slightly. "I know, sweetheart, and I can't help it. You're having a baby of your own but you are still going to be my little girl no matter what."

Robin shook her head, as she looked over at her father. Even though she was still mad at her father for the things he said that day at Kelly's, she would always love her father, and she knew that he was looking out for her and her wellbeing, either. Sure, Noah and Mac had practically raised her because her father and mother were trying to protect her, but she still wished she had known that her parents had been alive when she was a little girl and her teenage years.

"Is everything all right?" Patrick asked, as he placed the tray of chicken fajita's down on the table in front of them, and he looked between the two. "Because I won't leave again to get the drinks if you two are still fighting."

Robin had to laugh at Patrick's attempt to protect her.

"Baby, it's fine. I promise if something was wrong, I would tell you," Robin said, while shaking her head a little bit.

"If you say so," Patrick said, as he walked back into the kitchen to get something to drink for the three of them.

"He loves you, sweetheart," Robert noticed, as he turned his eyes back to his daughter with a small smile on his face. "I think that he's going to be a wonderful father."

'_If this child is his, Dad, then you are right,_' Robin thought to herself, as she looked down to the plate. "Yeah, Patrick is going to be a wonderful father to this baby inside of me."

Robert noticed that something was going on with his daughter but he could not figure it out. He just hoped that everything between Patrick and Robin had not turned to turmoil. If Patrick did anything to his daughter, the young surgeon would have to find another career path.

"Robin," Robert began, as he watched Patrick set three glasses of ice tea in front of them before taking a seat next to his girlfriend. "I know I shouldn't ask this but are you all right?"

Robin took a bite of the fajita and she looked over at Patrick, who was watching her with such intense eyes. This was something she did not know now, especially with her father not knowing that she had been raped. She knew that Robert Scorpio would go insane if he found out that this baby wasn't hers with Patrick. He would be made for a whole bunch of reasons, especially that he hadn't been able to protect her.

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise you that if something was wrong, I'd tell you," Robin said, as she looked over at Patrick, and not wanting him to say anything.

Patrick knew that Robin didn't want her father to know, but if this baby didn't look anything like him, he knew that everyone would start asking both of them questions. That was something he knew that Robin did not want to deal with.

"She really would, Robert, and I would have told you with all of the phone calls I received from your crazy self if there was something going on with your daughter. I mean, I am not that selfish or anything," Patrick scoffed, as he took a fajita in his hands where he took a bite of it, trying so hard to hide what was going on with Robin.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point about that," Robert acknowledged the young surgeon, as he ran a hand through his hair after he took a bite of his fajita before turning his attention to his daughter. "I just worry about you, luv. I haven't talked to you since the lunch at Kelly's."

"I know, Dad, but I promise you that everything's okay," Robin said, as she took a sip of her tea. "And to prove it that I am okay, I was wondering if you'd come clothes shopping with Patrick and me. I am running out of clothes that actually fit me and I need someone to carry my bags."

Robert frowned, as he looked over at his daughter. "That's why you have Patrick, luv. Carrying shopping bags just isn't my thing and you know it!"

"I am sure that you being a secret, international spy hasn't weakened your muscles, Robert, and I am sure you don't want to anger your pregnant daughter!" Anna said, as she stood at the entrance of the Drake entrance. "Besides, did you ever think that this just isn't about you?"

Robin immediately got up and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her pregnant belly brushing against her mother's stomach.

"Mom, I thought you weren't going to be here for a couple of months," Robin said, as she took a step back from her. "I mean, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"That would be my fault, babe," Patrick said with a grin where he got a scowl from Robert. "I know how much you wanted your mother here, so I pulled a few strings."

Robin turned around and grinned over at him. "You are the best boyfriend and best friend a girl could ever ask for."

Patrick looked down at her and he smiled, as he planted a soft kiss to her lips. "Well, if you are done eating, sweet pea, we can go ahead to get you a few maternity outfits, so you can feel even more beautiful, all right?"

"Hey, I am not done eating!" Robert whined, as he grabbed another fajita, which Anna quickly took out of his hand. "Hey, that's mine, Anna! You don't just –"

"Our daughter is pregnant and you're worried about eating some fajita, Robert?" Anna asked with a roll of her eyes, as she shook her head when she placed the fajita back down. "Get your lazy butt up, Robert."

"But I am hungry…" Robert frowned, as he then felt Anna slap the back of his head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"Does it even look like I care right now, Robert? I am not giving a crap about your hunger. All I care about is finding our daughter some maternity clothes, while you carry the bags, while Robin, Patrick, and I walk bag-less."

"But Patrick's going to help me, aren't you, boy?"

"Nope. I mean, if you are struggling, I might consider it," Patrick said with a grin, as he pulled his girlfriend close to his body, and he ran his fingers through her daughter, whispering into her ear. "When your parents aren't looking, we're going to have to find some sexy lingerie for my beautiful, pregnant girlfriend."

"What are you two whispering about there?" Robert asked when he finally stood up to his feet, as he turned his gaze to his daughter, whose hand was resting upon her belly.

"Robert, that's none of your business!" Anna said with a huff and a roll of her eyes. "They are together and Robin's not a little girl, anymore, which you already know."

"I know that, Anna," Robert said with a roll of his eyes, as he opened the door, and he stepped out the door of Patrick and Robin's home. "I just never knew that she'd be a mother so soon and all."

"Dad, I will always be your little girl," Robin said with a small smile, as she slipped out of Patrick's arms, and she walked up to her father, wrapping her arms around him, leaving a little bit of space in between them.

Robert looked from his daughter, to his ex-wife, to Patrick, and then back to his daughter. "I know, Robin. I know and I know that Patrick will always take good care of you."

Robin backed away from her father and looked over at her boyfriend, as well as her best friend with teary eyes. Patrick had always been there for her when she needed him most. He was truly the best thing that has ever happened to her. She was definitely lucky to have the most amazing boyfriend and best friend in her life. No matter what, she would always be there for him too!


	14. It does not matter, I love you!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

Here is chapter fourteen. I apologize once again for not updating this story anytime sooner. I really am hoping that I still have all of my readers. If not, I hope to gain some new readers. Remember, try to leave me feedback. So, since it's been a while since Robin had a checkup on her pregnancy, I decided to add an ultrasound party, and to make you all happy, a little bit of Leyla action. You guys knew she would be back sooner or later. Ha! Anyway, enjoy this beautiful chapter that I have written.

-14-

"I cannot believe I am twenty-one weeks pregnant," Robin grinned brightly, as she looked at her boyfriend from the exam table, while the two of them patiently waited for their doctor, Kelly Lee. She placed her hand on her twenty-one week pregnant mound and she grinned happily, as she looked from Patrick to her belly repeatedly. "I am a little bit halfway through my pregnancy, Patrick."

"And if I am right, we will get the results of the Amniocentesis test too if it's ready," Patrick said, as he held Robin's hand tightly, and he gave it a squeeze.

They had talked about wanting to know the baby during the pregnancy because there would be days when Robin would not want to be in a happy mood because she was angry of the rape that had happened to her a little over five months ago. Both Patrick and Robin wanted to know if Patrick was the father. Patrick was pretty sure he was the biological father, and he had told her many, many times that even if he wasn't, he would treat this baby if it wasn't biologically linked to him.

When they had ran the Amniocentesis test by sticking the needle into Robin's uterus through her abdomen, Patrick thought he was going to faint. He didn't know why he felt so nauseous but he did. Robin had to talk to him to keep him with her.

"_Stay with me. Don't faint on me now," Robin breathed, as she gave his hand a tight squeeze, and she could feel tears welting up inside of his eyes._

"_Don't cry," Patrick whispered, as a nurse brought him a stool, and he sat down in it, placing a gentle kiss to her eyelids, kissing her right and left eyelids. "I can't stand to see the mother of my child cry."_

"_I want this baby to be yours so badly," Robin sobbed softly, as she looked up into Patrick's dark brown eyes, and she inhaled a deep breath._

"_I know, baby. I know because I want it to," Patrick whispered, as he rested his head right against hers._

Now, they were waiting for Kelly, who would show them their son or daughter. They also hadn't seen Kelly in a while because they had been so busy with moving in together that they had actually been surprised that Kelly didn't lecture at them about the missed appointments. Robin knew it wasn't good but she knew if something was terribly wrong, she would have known by now.

Robin's face brightened when she watched her colleague, as well as her friend, Kelly Lee, walk in, and she could not hide the smile from her face, especially when she saw that Kelly had an envelope in her hand.

"Someone's very cheery this morning, aren't you?" Kelly chuckled, as she set the manila envelope on the counter by the Fetal Doppler.

"I am, I am!" Robin grinned, as she watched Kelly setting up the equipment, and she smiled over at Patrick. "You are happy and excited too, aren't you?"

Patrick gave her hand a squeeze and he pulled it to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "I am, beautiful. We get to see our son and daughter is doing, we get to find out what we're having, and… if possible, we can find out if this baby is ours together. I couldn't be happier."

Robin was definitely happy and she watched Kelly when she felt the cool gel being spread across her belly.

"Are Mommy and Daddy ready to see their baby?" Kelly asked with a grin, as she flipped the monitor on, and she turned to look at the two.

When Robin and Patrick nodded their eager heads, Kelly placed the Fetal Doppler against the ultrasound gel against Robin's belly, and the room filled the hospital room with the baby's heartbeat.

"Our baby, Patrick. That's… our baby," Robin gushed, as she looked into Patrick's eyes when looked away from the screen, and she looked back to the screen where their child was moving. "Oh wow…"

"Oh my God! I can see our baby. Our baby is perfect."

Patrick had never witnessed anything so beautiful and he couldn't think of a better moment than right now. There, on the screen, was his son or daughter, was sucking their thumb. It was so amazing that they had created the most beautiful miracle and he was lucky to have the most beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes sweetheart, that's our baby – our beautiful baby," Patrick grinned, as he leaned down, kissing her temple, and then looked over at Kelly.

"Do you two want to know the sex of your baby?" Kelly asked, as she looked at the two of them, who had bright smiles on her face.

"Yes, yes, we are dying to know," Robin practically yelled, as she looked at both Patrick and Kelly, who were giggling quietly to themselves. "What? I am excited to find out what we're having."

Patrick chuckled, as he placed the back of his hand against her skin, and he turned his head to look at Kelly, who was holding the wand in her hand, waiting for their attention.

"We want to know, Kelly. What are we having?" Patrick asked, as he was waiting for Kelly to place the wand back on Robin's belly, but she did not. "What are you waiting for?"

Kelly laughed at Patrick's eagerness and she placed the wand on the counter. "Well, I know what the two of you are already having. I have since I turned on the monitor."

"Well, then, damnit, Kelly, you need to tell us," Patrick whined, as he looked at Robin with a frown, who was looking at Kelly with anticipation just like he had been.

"I guess I should but this is so much fun," Kelly joked, as she then saw the look on their faces, and she turned her seat to the two of them. "Anyway, the good thing is everything looks good. Your child has a very good heart beat, but the last thing you need to do, Robin… is eat healthy, but you're doing a very good job. Your _son_ is looking really great right now."

Robin gasped in amazement, as she felt tears welt inside of her eyes, and she grasped Patrick's hand in hers. "We're having a son? Kelly, are you sure he's okay?"

Kelly chuckled, as she saw Patrick's surprised, yet scared look upon his face, and she nodded her head. "Definitely. Your son is definitely all right and he's doing amazing. Whatever you have been doing, keep doing it."

Robin smiled, as she gave her boyfriend's hand a gentle squeeze, and she simply nodded her head. "We can do that. I just can't believe it. We're going to have a dimpled baby."

Patrick laughed out loud and he looked down at his girlfriend with a bright grin on his face. "But you know you love my dimples, Robin. You can't resist them."

"Oh boy," Kelly groaned in disgust, shaking her head, as she looked at Robin. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Robin said with a grin, as she then watched Kelly pull the manila envelope right into her lap. "Kelly, is that the results… of Patrick being the father… or not?"

"Yes… let's take a look at these results, shall we?"

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea," Patrick grinned, as he gave Robin's hand a gentle squeeze when Kelly pulled the results out of the Amniocentesis test.

**››**

**Lunchtime**

Leyla Mir rolled her eyes in defeat, as she looked at Patrick and Robin from the corner of Kelly's where she had been sitting for the last thirty minutes. She was so tired of seeing them together on the streets and all she wanted was to make Robin pay for taking her boyfriend from her.

"You should know that you are never getting him back," Maxie Jones replied with a smirk, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You should also know that stalking is illegal in every state."

"I'm not stalking anyone," Leyla said, as she shook her head, and she glared at him. "Besides, Patrick will come back to me when that baby is born. Patrick isn't what you would call a father, anyway."

"You don't know him like I do," Maxie said with a shake of her head. "You were just a girl Patrick would sleep with. My cousin is the real deal. They're having a beautiful son together, and eventually, the two of them are going to get married, which will tell you that Patrick will never be yours."

"Maxie," Robin sighed, as she shook her head with Patrick at her sighed, and she gave Patrick a grin on her face before she took a look in Leyla's direction. "Look Leyla, I am sorry for –"

"Don't even… you sent her here to attack me but I just want to say one thing. Don't be surprised if Patrick leaves you to come back to me. After all, I am the one woman that won't be at risk for HIV in his life unlike –"

"Don't you even dare finished that sentence!" Patrick barked, as he glared at her, and he shook his head.

"What Patrick?! I am just stating the truth," Leyla said, as she grabbed her drink, taking a sip. "Robin has HIV and has probably passed that on to your son with her."

"Leyla, you just don't understand," Patrick sighed, as he took Robin lovingly into his arms, and he looked at Leyla with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry to say this but I never loved you. I told you from the beginning that what we had was nothing but sex…"

Before Leyla could say anything else, Patrick led Maxie and Robin out of Kelly's. Leyla watched them with anger in her eyes, not liking what just happened.

"He cannot be happy with her," Leyla mumbled to herself, as she watched Patrick, Robin, and Maxie disappear from her eyesight.

**››**

"I wonder if the baby is Patrick's," Emily mumbled to Nikolas, as they were the only ones to know what happened to Robin around the same time that Patrick and Robin had sex.

Since Emily and Robin were pregnant together, the two had been planning a lot of stuff together like their baby registries, their birthing classes, and even went shopping as well.

"I have no idea but they should be here pretty soon," Robin grinned, as she looked at Nikolas and Emily when she walked into the big family room where Nikolas and Emily were sitting in Wyndemere.

"You guys are finally here!" Emily grinned, as she jumped up, and she rushed over, hugging Robin, leaving space between them for their pregnant bellies.

"I know. We're finally here," Robin mumbled, as she sighed a little bit where she stepped back, revealing a paper bag in her hand. "I got us both some ice cream."

"Oooh, you me some strawberry swirl! You are the absolute best," Emily smiled, as she motioned for Nikolas to get some spoons from the kitchens, and she noticed the look on Robin's face. When the guys walked away, she motioned for Robin to sit on the couch with her. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Leyla. I swear, that girl always knows how to make me feel better," Robin huffed, as she rolled her eyes, and she took a deep breath, placing her feet elevated on the ottoman. "She loves to bring it up that I am HIV or the fact that Patrick could go back to her."

"And she's not going to get me back," Patrick said, as he sat next to Robin, watching her pull out Emily and her ice creams before he handed Robin her spoon like Nikolas handed Emily her spoon. "You're the girl I want. She has nothing compared to you. We're having a baby."

"But you could –"

"I would never get her pregnant," Patrick sighed, as he then looked to Emily and Nikolas. "It turns out that the test was defaulted, so Robin and I have both agreed to wait until our son is born. I just kind of wish that I knew… we both do."

"We do too but you have to think positive things, you guys," Nikolas said with a grin, as he looked over at the two.

Robin nodded her head and she gave Patrick's hand a squeeze, knowing that being with Patrick was definitely worth it, and deep down, she was pretty sure that this baby was theirs biologically. Even if it wasn't, her best friend was always going to be there for her. Now, the only thing she did not need to worry about was who was the father of her baby and worrying about Leyla coming after Patrick. She knew deep down that Patrick was hers once and for all.


	15. Sunset Waters!

Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?

Here is chapter the lovely chapter fifteen. I am hoping that you guys like this chapter because I honestly had no idea what to write. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know. There are a lot of times when I have no idea what to do. I actually am considering of ending this story soon, though. Not a lot of people read this story, so yeah, it might be coming to an end soon. I am still considering it, though. I know this chapter is not as long as the others but the next chapter will make up for it.

-15-

Patrick sighed, as he saw the glare leave Robin's eyes when they stepped back into his house, and he shut the door when the two of them were inside of the house. He knew that Robin was mad but he guessed it was just her pregnancy hormones or something.

"Babe, I said I was sorry," Patrick frowned, as he finally joined her on the long couch, but he watched her scoot away from him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Patrick. I told you the cramps were minor but you just didn't believe me. You always have to have it your way, don't you?" Robin grumbled softly, as she placed her hand on her belly where she felt their son kicking away. "In case you have forgotten, I am a mother-to-be, as well as a doctor, Patrick."

Patrick grabbed her hands in his, squeezing them softly. "I can't help it when it comes to you, Robin. When it comes to you and this baby, I can't help it."

Giving him a faint smile, she simply nodded her head, and she laid her head back against the arm of the couch where she then stretched her legs out onto his lap. She knew Patrick loved her very much but she hoped that he would understand that she wasn't as fragile as everyone else thought she was.

"I guess that's understandable, but if something was really wrong, I would know," Robin said, as she reached over, touching his cheek. "Our son means everything to me, Patrick."

"I know because you both mean everything to me," Patrick whispered, as he began on massaging her feet, and he looked down at her belly.

Less than twenty weeks to go and their little boy was going to be here. Robin couldn't believe that she had everything that she wanted. She was twenty-three weeks pregnant and she was so happy. No man had ever made her happy. Andrew, Stone, Jason, and Nikolas couldn't even compare to what Patrick and her had. For the first time in her life, Robin Scorpio was the happiest she had ever been.

››

"So, what do you think, Patrick and Nikolas?" Bobbie Spencer asked, as she looked at the two father-to-be's, and she flashed them both a warm smile. "Do you think Emily and Robin would like that?"

"I think a double baby shower sounds like a really good idea," Nikolas grinned, as he then looked to Patrick, who simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, when would you two like to throw the party?" Bobbie asked with a small smile on her face, as she looked at both of them, and she saw how happy they liked this idea.

"Well, Robin and I are both off this upcoming Thursday," Patrick said, as he looked at Bobbie, and then turned his attention to Nikolas. "Emily has an early day that day, doesn't she?"

"I am pretty sure… yes," Nikolas said, as he looked at his planner before he placed it back in his pocket. "We could have it at Wyndemere."

Patrick shook his head. "No way, Robin complains every time we walk across the bridge to see you."

"Why don't we have it at Kelly's? It's right by the hospital," Bobbie noted, as she stood up from her seat in the waiting area of the hospital.

"Sounds good to me."

Bobbie nodded, as the three of them began on making the plans for both Robin and Emily's baby shower, and she knew that this would be so much fun for them. Robin and Emily were like daughters to her and this would be a little something from her heart that she could do for them.

››

"So, what name do you like?" Robin asked, as she turned the pages of the baby name book, and she looked at him from her spot on his lap, sitting sideways to look more at him.

"What about the name Emmett?" Patrick asked, as he looked down at Robin with a grin on his face, and he chuckled. "I saw you reading 'Breaking Dawn' again and we will not be naming our son Edward. It sounds way too… corny from a Drake name."

Robin had to laugh, as she then saw the name Emmett on the page when he turned the page. "It means entire. What do you think of the name Emmett Noah Scorpio-Drake?"

Robin shook her head. "His name's too long. I think it would be best if he had both your names. His name should be Emmett Noah Drake. What do you think?"

"I think it's the perfect name, Robin, but are you sure you don't want him to have your name?" Patrick asked, as he placed his hand on her pregnant belly where he could feel their son kicking.

"I'm positive," Robin smiled, as she set the baby book down, and she laced her fingers together that was on her belly, a happy sigh leaving her lips. "I never thought I could ever be this happy, especially with your stalker-ish ex always staring and making those stupid, silly comments."

"I'm sorry, babe," Patrick whispered against her lips, and he looked lovingly into her eyes, sliding his fingers through her dark hair. "I hate that she's even back at the hospital. I don't know what she told Alan but don't you even worry about it because stress, while being pregnant is not a good thing."

"You're so good to me," Robin smiled, as she felt his other hand stroke her hip, pulling her more against him where a happy sigh leave his lips. "Who would have guessed that the perfect guy for me is my very best friend?"

Patrick chuckled, as he placed a kiss on her cheek, and he looked lovingly into her eyes when she turned her head to look at him.

"I consider you to be the very perfect girl for me, Robin," Patrick whispered against her lips before his lips crashed against her lips softly.

"Have you realized how corny we sound right now?" Robin smiled, as she stood up with Patrick's help, and she looked into his eyes. "I want to go to Kelly's to get some ice cream."

Patrick nodded his head, as he stood up, and he grabbed his keys from the table where they began to put on their shoes and their jackets in the cool weather.

››

"Robin, you look so beautiful," Mike Corbin said with a bright smile, as he placed the two bowls of ice cream down in front of Patrick and Robin, and he turned his attention to Patrick. "You better be taking care of my favorite customer, Dr. Drake. She deserves the best."

Patrick chuckled, as he nodded his head, and he took a bite of his chocolate chip ice cream. "I agree, Mike. She does deserve the best right now."

"And Patrick's the best for me and so is this ice cream," Robin grinned, as she grabbed her spoon, and she took a bite of her rocky road ice cream.

Mike smiled and nodded before he walked away to take care of his other customers. He knew that Robin and Patrick had definitely hit the jackpot together. He had been waiting for a while for these two to get together and he honestly didn't think it was going to happen. When he found out from Emily and Nikolas, he was beyond happy.

"Thank you so much for taking me out for some ice cream, sweetheart," Robin smiled, as she took another bite of her delicious ice cream. "You just made my day and I am so happy you didn't have to work a late shift, either. I miss being able to spend time with you, Patrick. With me being pregnant, who knows how long that'' going to be.""

"I promise you when our son is born… everything is going to work out perfectly for the two of us," Patrick chuckled, as he looked up into her eyes lovingly, and he flashed her that famous Drake dimpled smile after he took a bite of his chocolate chip ice cream. "I am not going to allow you to do this by yourself. This little guy will not wear you out, especially if I am there."

"I really sometimes imagine that we're together, and then, I feel like I am going to wake up when you aren't with me like this, Patrick," Robin admitted with a sheepish, shy smile, and she placed her hand on her belly protectively when she watched Leyla walk in.

"Come on, I think we should go home," Patrick said, as he stood up to his feet, and he helped his girlfriend up to her feet, his hand immediately resting on top of hers. "Geez, I can feel him kicking right against your hand."

Robin smiled, as she watched Mike come up to them with a bag, and she raised an eyebrow. "What's this, Mike?"

"I had Lulu scoop up some chocolate chip ice cream and some rocky road for you two just in case you didn't finish," Mike chuckled, as he watched Robin peek her head inside of the paper bag. "Enjoy your night, you two."

As they waved good-bye, Leyla glared at Robin right before she got outside. Leyla Mir just didn't understand what was going on right now and she just didn't understand it one bit. At one point, Patrick didn't even want to get married or have children, and now, he was a totally completely different man. He was in a committed relationship with an HIV positive woman and the two were expecting a child – a son nevertheless.

››

Robin frowned, as she watched Patrick on the telephone. Alan had called apparently and the phone call had been going on for the last fifteen minutes. She just hoped he didn't have to go back to work tonight because she was having a really good time with the father of her son.

"All right, Alan… yes, I will tell Robin… and thank you. I will see what she says about this," Patrick said, as he then hung up, and he walked back to Robin, who was sitting on the bench. "I thought I was going to find you on the swing."

"I tried… but I got dizzy when I started to move," Robin grinned, as she looked up into his eyes, and she stroked his cheek so tenderly. "So, what did Alan want?"

"Well, he's got a proposition for us because of the whole Leyla thing. In the next town over, Sunset Waters, there are a couple of positions open. The thing is… your position, since you are pregnant, you would take your maternity leave now, Robin. I would start in a week," Patrick explained, as he kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her knees lightly. "We can actually go to Sunset Waters this weekend. What do you think?"

Robin bit her lip, as she looked at him.

"So, we're running away?" Robin asked carefully, as she raised an eyebrow, and she frowned. "I have ran away too many times to count, Patrick. I can't-"

"No, no, it's not like that, babe! The positions just came open. Both doctors were married but were doing illegal things with the drugs," Patrick said, as he looked at her, and he touched her cheek. "The positions are head neurologist and head pathologist, babe. Don't you want to show everyone your expertise."

"Maybe it will do us some good and I do hear that the houses down there are very beautiful," Robin grinned, as she looked up into his eyes, and she touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "I want to meet the staff before we make any decisions."

"And I think that sounds amazing. Alan said he could get us to meet with a realtor this weekend, who can show us some houses if we're serious," Patrick smiled, as he looked up at her, and he licked across his bottom lip. "What do you think about that idea?"

"I love it," Robin smiled brightly, as she then crashed her lips right against his, and she then pulled her lips away from his softly. "Sunset Waters just may be our new home and it's a very good thing it's not that far from Port Charles because I want Emily and Nikolas's child to grow up with our Emmett."

"God, I am so glad that you said yes because the thought of working with Leyla makes me sick to my stomach," Patrick said, as he rolled his eyes in disgust when her name left his lips. "I just want a stress-free day at the hospital, Robin, and that means no Leyla."

"That's you and me both. I'm actually surprised she didn't follow us, but knowing Maxie, she probably tackled her down," Robin said with a laugh, as she shook her head, and she laughed when her cousin verbally attacked Leyla. "I know she looks out for me but-"

"She's crazy?"

Robin laughed and nodded. "Yeah but she only wants the best for us."

"And for that, I am very thankful for Maxie Jones," Patrick laughed, as he stood up, and he extended his hand to hers.

Taking his hand in hers, she grinned happily. "Let's go home."

"Yes… let's go home."


	16. Sunset Waters Future!

**Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake have been best friends since the two were in diapers. Little did Patrick know, Robin had a crush on them since they entered middle school. Robin dated a couple of guys during high school and college like Stone, Jason, and Nikolas. Patrick never really understood why he became overprotective when she would have a boyfriend. Robin has returned back to Port Charles and Patrick begins spending all of his time with Robin. Leyla dumps him after becoming jealous. What happens between Robin and Patrick when Robin winds up pregnant after a drunken night?**

**Here is chapter sixteen. I know it's been a while but here it is. I hope everyone is not too mad at me but I am going to make up for it in this chapter. I know I have said it before or at least I think I have, but I am actually in the process of moving with my mom and my brother's girlfriend since it's just crazy in the living arrangement right now. Also, since I am lazy right now, I stole a few things from my story, Don't Hate Me. If you read it, you will know which part. Anyways, enough about that, I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter.**

**-16-**

Patrick smiled, as he led Robin down the empty street to Kelly's, while walking next to Nikolas, who was leading Emily too. Patrick had called Lucky to tell him about a baby shower Bobbie was helping them throw for the girls. Since Liz, Robin, and Emily were between twenty weeks to twenty-six weeks pregnant, Nikolas thought it would be a good idea to make it a baby shower for all three women. Nikolas, Lucky, Patrick had blindfolded their pregnant girls after they got off from their shift. Robin had been called in for a consult from Noah and Patrick hadn't been happy that his father had done that, especially with the state Robin was in.

"Oh Patrick, we don't even live that far from the hospital, so it's not like I live in Manhattan or something. Personally, I think you are being ridiculous," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, seven more weeks, and I will be on maternity leave."

"Robin, he's only looking out for you, especially with you being a doctor and all. I mean, think about it. You are constantly on your feet, which means your back doesn't always feel good, right?" Nikolas asked, as he placed a hand on Emily's lower back, rubbing it, while the four of them walked in the direction to Kelly's.

"I guess so but –"

"Robin, I love you, and these are why I do the things that I do."

Robin shook her head but she knew that both Nikolas and Patrick were right. Then again, she was going on maternity in seven weeks, and the two of them would just have to understand it. Looking ahead, as the blindfold covered her eyes, she couldn't help but wonder where Emily and her were going. Apparently, Emily and her had two secretive men in their lives too.

"I guess so but I am taking maternity leave in a few weeks. Can you two just get off my back?" Robin sighed, as she was just sick of people badgering her about how much she worked. "I understand you love me, Patrick, but please, let's talk about this later?"

"Yeah, sure," Patrick said, as both Nikolas and him stopped walking, holding their pregnant girls back. "Okay ladies, we're here."

"Can we take the blindfolds off yet?" Emily asked, as a frown appeared across her face, and she took a deep breath when she felt her daughter kicking a little harder, and a sigh left her lips. "Nikola here is kicking up a storm."

Lucky chuckled, as he approached them with his hands covering Liz's eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed, ladies," Nikolas smiled, as Patrick and Nikolas took the blindfolds off Emily and Robin's eyes, and then, they quickly covered their eyes with their large hands.

Bobbie then opened the doors and Lucky, Patrick, and Nikolas led their women inside of Kelly's.

"Are you ladies ready?" Lucky asked with a grin on his face.

All they could do was nod their heads. At the same time, the guys remove their hands.

"Surprise!"

Robin, Emily, and Liz were in complete shock, as they looked around Kelly's. All their friends and co-workers from work were here. Well, the ones they actually got along with. The theme was a mixture of my little pony and carebears. There were balloons everywhere.

"Oh my… everything looks so wonderful," Robin gushed, as she turned to look at Patrick with a grin on her face, and she wrapped her arms around his neck where she leaned her body right against his own body. "Did you do all of this or did you have some help?"

Patrick chuckled, as he looked over at her. "I didn't do all of it but Lucky, Nikolas, Bobbie, my dad, and of course – me, well, we did all of it. It was Bobbie's idea to make it a triple baby shower."

"Oh Bobbie," Robin smiled, as she hugged her, along with Liz and Emily. "We love it, don't we, girls?"

All Liz could do was nod and all Emily could do was nod with happy tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Well, you three deserve the very best that you can get," Bobbie said, as she looked at them, and she led them to a chair to sit down in. "Now, why don't we go ahead and get this baby shower started?"

**››**

It had been a few days since the baby shower where everyone had a blast. They had even played a few games such as baby hot potato, baby song musical chairs, pack your bags, diaper race, and they had even done a couple of scavenger hunts where Robin, Liz, and Emily enjoyed watching the guys get frustrated. Robin was very happy and pleased with the gifts that she had received from them. Everyone had got them enough wipes and diapers for their little boy.

From Liz and Lucky, she got a white baby blanket with carebears over it that was reversible. Also, they had bought them a set of baby bottles with carebears over the bottles, which came with baby wipes, as well. Also, there was a set of burping cloths.

Nikolas and Emily had bought a white and yellow bassinet that had wheels on the bottom, so that the bassinet was able to move anywhere in the house. Nikolas had also bought a car seat that was of highest quality and a few baby rattles.

Brenda and Sonny had bought little Emmett high fashion clothes and shoes. Also, they bought some Mylicon drops, which would help with Emmett's gas. They had also bought a boppy and a Diaper Genie.

Sam and Jason had bought a few things like a bouncer, a stroller, and a high chair, which had some yellow and white on it, remembering the theme.

Lainey and Kelly had bought a few baby outfits for their son, a set of pacifiers, some formula, and a baby monitor where Robin and Patrick would be able to keep track of their son. They also bought some Jergen's baby powder.

Carly & Jax bought some infant Tylenol and a digital thermometer, along with a baby jungle gym, which Emmett could use later in life.

Georgie and Maxie had bought some fashionable clothes, and Mac had bought some baby videos, as well as some baby shoes and baby toys, such as stuffed animals and the baby keys.

Epiphany had bought a black infant seat, along with a baby sling for Robin or Patrick to wear when they had their hands full. She had also bought some baby soap, the kind that had some lavender in it, which would make Emmett fall asleep right after his bath.

Bobbie and Noah had bought another diaper bag, which had some extra pockets and it was a light yellow and white. On the side, Bobbie bought some extra baby bottles and wipes. Noah had bought some cute yellow and white shoes.

Anna and Robert had got their daughter a few more toys, some bed sheets and blankets for the baby, a bassinet, and some more bottles. Also, they had bought some stylish hats for their granddaughter.

Alexis and Kate had teamed up and bought a bottle of Humphrey's 3, as well as a baby swing.

Andy and Leo had bought some reading books the two could read to Emmett. They also bought some formula and a white rocking chair for the room.

Alan had bought Emmett some onsie pieces that she would be able to sleep in and wear underneath her clothes. He had also bought her a baby plaque of where his birth certificate would go in. They also bought some baby bibs that said 'Daddy's Little Man' and 'Mommy's Little Boy'. They had also bought a co-sleeper where the baby would sleep in beside Robin and Patrick's bed.

**››**

Finally approaching Sunset Waters, Robin had been truly amazed by the beauty of the city. They had went on a tour of the city, hitting the mall, and going to the beach, along with getting a bite to eat at a local burger joint since Robin was craving one of their burgers after using the bathroom.

Patrick was now parking his car right in front of the house that he wanted. He looked over at his pregnant girlfriend and he grinned to the look on her face. Hopefully, he could get her to agree to move down here. All he wanted was for her to live a happy life and he thought a fresh start in a new place would be the best thing.

"Are you kidding me, Patrick? A beach house?" Robin gasped, as she placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it when Emmett began on kicking to her excitement.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh huh, I do. Can we see inside? Please?" Robin asked, as she turned to look at Patrick with a grin on her face, and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

Patrick grinned, as he got out the car and helped Robin out the car, his hand rest on top of her hand that was rubbing her stomach. He then led her inside of the house.

It had a clean-lined contemporary design, which captured the ocean views from almost all the rooms. Its layout, with its broad sundeck, sunken spa, living and family rooms, makes entertaining easy.

Rich details include a travertine foyer, vaulted ceilings, hardwood floors and a fireplace. Several of the rooms have sliding glass doors that lead to a deck overlooking the Pacific.

The beach house had two floors. On the first floor, there was the kitchen, den/living room, dining room, and a fireplace. There was a bathroom right next to the kitchen. Also, there was a backdoor, which had a sliding glass, which led to a pool and a Jacuzzi. On the top floor, there were three bedrooms, a office, and a family room.

"Patrick, ooooh, I love this so much."

"I have one last surprise for you," Patrick grinned, as he looked over at her face, and he led her to a door at the end of the hallway, which was across their bedroom.

"Really? I love surprises," Robin grinned, as she then pushed the door open, gasping to the sight in front of her, and she took a step inside of the bedroom.

The room walls were painted a light yellow, which had the characters from Carebears painted on the walls. There was a yellow border across the wall to give it a nice to the room. Across the walls and the ceiling, there were a letter of Emmett's name, which glowed in the dark when the lights went out.

The first furniture Robin noticed was the yellow Chelsea ''Crib to double bed'' Convertible Crib, which had a matching sheet, which was yellow with carebears. It had a matching blanket, which was yellow and white. The crib had an attached Carebear mobile to the crib. One each pole of the crib, there was two characters designed into the pole. Inside the crib, there were a couple of stuffed animals, but the pillows were what caught her attention. There was Patrick's old racecar pillow and then a few Carebear stuffed animals.

Next to the crib, there was a changing table with Diaper Genie next to it. The changing table already had diapers, wipes, diaper cream, baby powder, diaper lotion, and baby shampoo on the bottom shelf. The Diaper Genie was a very light yellow, almost looking white with Carebears painted on it as well. The changing table was a white with some yellow with a yellow and white sheet on top of it. When their son would be here, there were bars to protect her from rolling or falling off of it to distract her.

On the other side of the crib, there was a rocking chair by the window. It had a footrest in front of it just in case Robin wanted to rest her feet up. Behind the rocking chair, there were yellow and white curtains, giving the room a neutral look to the room. Above the window in dark yellow letters, the letters E-M-M-E-T-T were there to give the meaning to whose room this was.

Beside the door, there was a dresser, and diagonal from it, there was the same, exact dresser. The dressers were yellow just like the crib and the changing table. Just like the crib and changing table, there were Carebears on it, but this time, the dressers had the constellations, Virgo, Libra, and Scorpio, on it. In the center of the room was a plain white rug with some splotches of yellow that formed the shape of their baby's zodiac sign in the form of it's constellation. The Virgo!

"So… what do you think?" Patrick asked, as he took a step in front of her, and he placed both of his hands on both of her hips, drawing her close to him.

"Patrick, y-you bought this for… us?" Robin asked, as tears filled her eyes, and she blinked them away. "How were you so sure that I would want to live here?"

"Because… I… I just know you," Patrick said, as he rested his forehead right against Robin's, stroking her back with one hand, and then letting the back of his other hand caress her cheek. "After all, you are the mother of my son."

"Oh Patrick Drake, I love you!" Robin gushed, as she then crushed her lips against Patrick's own, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	17. Hope you'll love him if he isn't yours!

**ey everyone, it's me, and I am updating! How surprising is this?! I haven't updated since the beginning of the year and I apologize. I am probably going to end this story, along with another one of my SCRUBS stories, as I just have too many. My ideas for Patrick and Robin are always rummaging through my mind. I will try to update my stories on a regular basis, though. Since I made a few typo's of the baby's gender, I will fix it this chapter, hah. Too many stories. So, this is a smut chapter. Be prepared! Anyways, here is the next chapter for this story.**

›› **17**

It had been a couple of weeks since Patrick and Robin had moved to Sunset Beach, which was only an hour and a half from Port Charles. Robin had a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she was excited to see their beautiful baby tomorrow on the monitor. She was so thankful that she had tomorrow off with Patrick. Ever since they begun to work at Sunset Beach General, Patrick and Robin had been to get a lot closer, which all their friends could see each time they came to Port Charles on their days off.

Robin was laying in bed, as she watched Patrick come out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and it left little to her imagination. So many dirty thoughts ran through her head, as she knew her hormones were in overdrive, but she wasn't sure if Patrick wanted to make love to her when she felt as big as a cow somedays. Their son would be here soon and she was excited. Even if this son wasn't his biologically, Robin knew that Patrick would treat this little boy as if he was her own.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he walked to his dresser, and he pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, sliding them on over his hips before he removed the towel. "You are smiling a little too hard, gorgeous. So, I want to know what is going on with you..."

"Nothing."

Patrick laughed, as he began to dry his wet hair with the towel, and he looked over in her direction, wondering what was going on in that beautiful brain of hers.

"Uh huh, sure. Really, though... what's going on in that smart brain of yours?" Patrick asked with a grin, as removed the towel from his head, and he threw it in the hamper in the corner of their room.

Robin sighed, as she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her bare torso. "I was just thinking the possibilities of what you would do if this child wasn't yours, Patrick. God, I just hope you will love this child if he is yours."

"Robin, I will Emmett if he is or not," Patrick said, as he stroked her arms softly that were across her chest, and he looked over at her. "He is from you and that's all that matters."

Robin felt the tears fill inside of her eyes, as she looked over at her boyfriend, and she reached up to stroke his cheek. She was the luckiest woman alive to have such an amazing, considerate man like Patrick Drake. Sure, she had been taken advantage of, but he was always there for her even when she didn't need Patrick.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Robin admitted, as she blushed slightly, looking over to his face, and she cupped his cheek so lovingly where a smile played across her face. "But I am definitely happy about it."

Patrick chuckled, as he kissed her lips softly, and then, he pulled back to look over to her face. "I am glad that you are, Robin. I was actually thinking that we could hang around at home today. What do you think, gorgeous? Do you want to spend the day with the father of our son?"

Robin grinned at the thought of lounging at home with Patrick since it had been a long time since they had done that. Ever since she got pregnant, they were surrounded by their friends and their overbearing parents, especially her parents. She pulled him on top of her, as her eyes twinkled. "Mmm, I would love for us to spend the entire day together with no interruptions, Patrick."

"I thought you might enjoy it," Patrick chuckled, as he looked over at her, and he licked his lips when her sheet came off of her body, exposing her naked, pregnant body to him. "I think I know the perfect way for us to enjoy it too. God, you're so beautiful..."

"I don't see how you see me as beautiful. I'm not that-"

"Not beautiful?! You're so fucking irresistible and so sexy! You look so sexy when you're pregnant," Patrick groaned, as he hooked his fingers along her panties that she had left on during the night, watching her lift her hips, and he pulled them off with that charming, bashful grin. "Simply beautiful."

"Oh baby, you always know the right things to say to me," Robin blushed slightly, as she pulled him down, so that their foreheads were pressing against one another's, and she kissed him softly. The kiss was sweet but also a fiery kiss. Patrick's tongue pushed into Robin's mouth, moaning to the contact of their tongue's rubbing and tangling together, wrestling together.

As she broke the kiss suddenly, Robin grinned, as she looked over to his face, and she placed her hands on his hips, sliding her hands over his strong back. She just loved the way it felt to be this close to her boyfriend like this, especially since she knew he would be able to make her feel so good.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you," Patrick admitted, as his throbbing need was pressing right against the fabric of his boxers, which were feeling a little tight from the excitement that he was feeling right now, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Especially when you're in nothing."

Robin couldn't help herself, feeling herself beginning to blush all over again, as she slid her hand across the bulge of his boxers when she heard the deep breath he suddenly took by her touching him in between his legs, and she grinned. Rolling them over slowly, she looked into his eyes lovingly where she began to crawl down to his waist.

"Heavens!" Patrick breathed, as he flashed her a charming grin on his handsome face, as he looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Robin chuckled lightly, as she watched him lift his hips, getting hold of his boxer briefs, she pulled them down slowly where she watched his thick erection spill free from its confines. He was amazing and he was all of hers. If she wasn't lucky, then she didn't know what was. "I need you, baby. I need you so much."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Patrick teased, as he watched her lean down, licking at the head of his arousal, and a groan left his lips. "Robin… oh yes…"

Robin pulled her mouth away from the crown of his thick arousal and she smirked when she saw the disappointed look on her love's face. He was definitely disappointed that she had stopped her actions on his rigid length but she loved teasing him just like this.

"Good God... do you have any idea how good this feels?" Patrick groaned in delight, as he licked across his bottom lip, watching Robin place her palm over his heavy sac below his arousal, and he shivered when she began to lightly massage them, creating a sweet stimulation. "Oh shit!"

"Does my hot man like what I am doing to you?" Robin laughed softly, as she let her eyes follow over his huge, thick cock, grinning from ear to ear, loving the fact that she could get him like this.

All Patrick could do was nod his head and he licked his lips when he felt that small hand on his balls slide over his length, beginning a slow stroke, making him arch his hips, and he felt like he was in pure heaven. As Robin's hand worked up and down his pertinacious length, he gasped out when he watched her lower her soft, pink lips over the crown of his hard flesh.

"Oh God, baby, more…" Patrick heavily breathed, as he arched his hips upwards, needing and aching for her more and more,, watching her take more of his length, and then watched her other hand, her free hand, replace his balls, stroking and kneading them ever so gently. "God yes, give me... more…"

Expertly, Robin slid her tongue against the length of his hard cock, still stroking her boyfriend's cock, loving the soft grunts and moans leaving his lips, wanting to please him more and more. All she wanted was to satisfy her boyfriend each and every way if that was even possible. She could feel him harden against her tongue too, which only told her one thing and one thing only. Patrick would not last if she kept up her actions and she wanted to feel him hit his peak when he was inside of her.

Crawling up to him, Robin flashed him a bright smile, as she watched him blink his eyes open, and he pouted, looking like a lost, little boy that just got his candy taken from him. She slid her hands over his chest, teasing him, as she rubbed her hands against his hard abs.

"Robin, what… why… what's going on? Why did you stop? You can't just stop when I am so hard... like this, baby," Patrick asked in shock, as he looked at her, who was teasing him with so much mercy. He needed to feel so much pleasure and that was to feel whatever she wanted to do.

"What do you want, baby?" Robin asked in an innocent voice, which was a mixture of kindness and the teasing that he was so used to. Deciding to surprise him, she reached in between them, taking his cock back into her small hand, stroking his hard member.

"Oh fuck… it's you I want!" Patrick finally screamed out at the top of his lungs, as he was surprised by her unexpected grasp, gasping to how amazing she was making him feel. This was by far the best torture Robin was sending him through but all he wanted was to feel her sweet, wet, hot treasure sliding over its prized territory.

"And that's what I want too," Robin grinned, as she leaned over, kissing him ever so tenderly, and she reached over to the box of condoms on the nightstand, tearing a condom from another one, and she handed him the condom.

Watching him expertly tear the light blue foil and then pulling the condom out, Robin licked her lips, as she watched him roll the condom along his ravishing size where a soft moan left her soft lips. She looked in between them now where she watches his cock press right against his hard stomach, being so aroused and all. It was all for her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

Patrick could not hold back any longer, as he needed to, for the first time in his life as a husband, feel his wife gripping so tight along him. He pulled her close to his body, while Robin felt the tip of his arousal pressing right against her pink petals, edging him on to give her what the two of them had been waiting forward to for many, many months. Biting down on her bottom lip, her lip quivered, as she felt the crown of his member push right into her slick entrance.

"Robin," Patrick gasped out, inhaling a deep breath, as he buried his head right in the middle of her breasts, groaning in heaven to the feel of her confines gripping onto him so tightly like a vice. He was careful to not press too much weight against her stomach.

"So good," Robin grunted out, as she pressed her breasts right against his chest, enjoying the way he filled her so deeply, not wanting to lose this feeling. The way her lovely boyfriend filled her pussy, stretching it open to accommodate with his hard cock was such a turn on to her. Moving her hips slightly, she felt him slide deeply into her confines even more if that was even possible.

As the two moved in ecstasy where sweat began to fall down the crevices of their bodies, Patrick shivered, as he pushed Robin back slightly, sliding one palm against her right breast where his mouth lowered onto her nipple, latching his lips right around the hard nub. Hearing the cries of pleasure since her breasts were very sensitive due to her pregnancy, he just smiled, continuing to give her the pleasure that she deserved. Pushing his hips upwards, as he rocked his hips hard and fast, while being gentle, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, supporting her movements, moaning out her name. He wanted to show her the effect she had on him.

Watching her lips part, as he looked up at her, as he suckled, nibbled, and tugged at her nipple with his teeth, he gasped in pure amazement. His cock, which was beginning to get coated with her slick juices where he was feeling her fiery heat grind against him back and forth and side to side. He loved how she moved and he wanted to make her feel so hot. He just wanted to make her feel so beautiful since he knew she hadn't been feeling that way lately.

"Mmmm Patrick!" Robin growled out, as she bounced up and down, increasing the speed of her hips, feeling him pound into her, while her hands slid up into his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hands slid from his hand to his shoulders, squeezing them, as she worked her hot sex over and over over his rigid length, and then slid her hands over his back, gasping to how he tugged at her nipple, rolling his tongue across her hard nipple.

"Baby… I love you… so much," Patrick panted, as he arched his hips into hers, pumping his hips harder and faster, sliding both of his hands now onto her hips, guiding her up and down his rigid member, which was getting coated in her sweet, feminine juices. He looked into her eyes and he smirked at the sight of his pregnant girlfriend, who looked so… beautiful and he was so lucky to have her in his life.

Robin could feel the cool wetness flow from her pussy, which only meant she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She was surprised that she was lasting this long. It had been a while since the two had made love, as they hadn't had a single moment with just one another since the night they had made love. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention that he gave to her other breast, she let another sweet cry of pleasure leave her pretty lips since she was really feel so good.

"I love you too, baby… so much," Robin managed out, moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting her hips with every ounce of energy she had inside of her. With her pelvis hitting his, she gasped out, loving how hot he made her feel, and the pleasure was so amazing. Patrick Drake definitely knew how to satisfy her.

Patrick could never get tired of hearing her say those three, special words. After all, she had came to him on his day off in the locker room to tell him that she had feelings for him, and he shared the same feelings for her soon after. Smirking at the memory against her right breast, letting his tongue loll on out, teasing the aureola against her breast.

Grunting against her nipple, Patrick was feeling his thighs tighten, as well as his groin, panting heavily to the severe pleasure that was going to make the both of them feel a whole lot better. He gripped her sweet bottom in his large hands when he began to let go, feeling her sweet confines gripping onto him so immensely, shooting his seed deeply into the latex condom.

Robin's body began to shake with pure and definitely bliss, as she began to hit her peak when she felt Patrick beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tightly in his strong, masculine arms. Her breathing, his hard and raspy just like his and she could not control herself. Robin let her body slump against Patrick and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against the mattress.

"So... are we going to spend the rest of that doing that?" Robin asked with a bright smile on her beautiful face when her breathing got back to normal, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she looked over at him.


	18. The awaiting news!

**Hey everyone, here is chapter eighteen. I do apologize for the update being late and I do apologize for that. I have a lot of story, which I am trying my best to end, so I won't have to rush an update here and there.A few more updates and this story will finally be complete. I hope that I still have plenty of readers. I am going to try to finish a few of my stories, so that I can finish my main stories that I like and write. If not, I just might put the stories I don't write much in on hiatus or something. Anyways, here is the lovely chapter, and do not forget to leave me feedback. More feedback means a quicker update!**

**18**

Twenty-eight weeks pregnant and on maternity leave? She was going to have some words with Patrick for making her take it much earlier than she even wanted to. Although, she knew she needed to be careful with these feelings because she knew that her boyfriend of months made her so happy. She just knew without a doubt that he better be the father of her baby or she wasn't sure what would happen to her. It still pained her that she had been raped, but with the sessions she had been attending, it was certainly helping how she had been feeling the last, several weeks ever since she told Patrick that he might not be the father of Emmett.

Right now, Patrick was at the store buying some Curél because of her itchy skin, and it annoyed the hell out of her because it was on her back – a place that she just could not reach without using something like a back scratcher to get that spot.

Sliding her hand over her swollen belly where her son, Emmett, was moving around, she smiled because in a few weeks, her son would be here. He was her miracle baby because she never once thought that she be pregnant, especially with the circumstances as well. For the longest time, she had thought that she was having a girl, and she was so happy that they were having a little boy. With Patrick's dimples, she knew without a doubt that he was it for her, and she was so excited the more she thought about it. Their little boy was going to be spoiled and just loved by every, single one of their family and friends.

"And I got you some Curél," Patrick said with a grin, as he walked inside of their home, and he looked over at her with a beaming smile on his face. "Kelly should be here in a few minutes to check up on you. I cannot wait to see how well that you are actually doing."

"Good. I am so happy that she agreed to continue to be my doctor," Robin said with a happy look on her face, feeling him kiss her, and she pulled away with a generous smile on her face.

"I think Nikolas, Lucky, Emily, and Elizabeth are coming with her but I am not sure. There was static at the end of Lucky's call but I think they are coming at the end of the week." Patrick said, as he took the Curél out, beginning to massage her feet that were out in the open, and he smiled at her. "You don't mind, do you?"

Robin laughed softly, as she shook her head, and she looked over at her boyfriend. "No, not at all. They will have to be patient with me, while Kelly does my exam in the bedroom. I just cannot believe how big I am getting."

Patrick frowned at her choice of words and he simply shook his head because he didn't think of his beautiful, pregnant girl of being big or anything like that.

"Robin," Patrick sighed, as he looked at her, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I want you to know that you're not big. You could never be big in my opinion. I think you're the most beautiful woman in my eyes, love. I mean, you're pregnant with our son – our beautiful miracle."

Feeling tears welt inside of her eyes, she blushed, as she looked over at him, and she grinned at him. "I still cannot believe how lucky I got to be with someone so amazing such as you, baby."

Patrick placed his hand on her belly, loving how their son kicked against his hand just the slightest, smiling over at her. With her being seven and a half months pregnant, he was going to make sure that he could show her just exactly how much he truly loved her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Patrick smiled at his girlfriend. He kissed her quickly on the cheek before he got answered the door, smiling when he saw Kelly.

"Hi Kelly, thank you for coming down here," Robin said with a small smile on her face, as she leaned back against the couch that she was laying back against, and she sighed out of happiness to see how her progress was going right now in her pregnancy.

. . . . .

After Kelly did the exam, which consisted of checking the size of Robin's uterus to check the size of her child's rapidly growing, she also checked Robin's cervical dilation, and she printed off the sonogram pictures of their child. She knew that every appointment that the two wanted either videos or sonograms and she couldn't blame the two of them. She loved seeing Patrick and Robin together and she had been so thrilled when Robin wanted her to continue on being her doctor as well.

"You're all good. Do you want me to continue to see you through the rest of your pregnancy?" Kelly asked, as she was packing up everything with her assistant's help, smiling over at the two of them.

"I would really like that, Kelly," Robin said with a nod of her head, as she watched Patrick wipe the ultrasound gel from her belly with a towel, and she grinned over at him. "I mean, if it isn't out of your way, I would really appreciate it very much."

"It's really no problem, Robin. You're my patient and you're one of my really good friends," Kelly said, as her assistant began to carry the stuff outside the bedroom to the car, and she turned to her. "Even if you just want to talk, call me, sweetie. Talking to this man all day can't be healthy for you…"

Patrick pretended to be hurt by Kelly's words and he smiled, as he brushed a kiss against her cheek, and he stood up. "I am going to make you a plate."

When Patrick was out the room, Robin relaxed, and she turned to look over at Kelly with a nod. "I love him but sometimes it is nice to just talk to my girls after all. Thanks for coming out here, Kelly."

Kelly smiled and shrugged. "It's no problem but you better get some rest. You're going to need all the sleep you can get before this little one joins the two of you."

Robin smiled, as she nodded her head, and she watched Kelly leave with her medical bag. Before she knew it, she was out like a light, and the soft snoring began to leave her lips.

. . . . .

"Nikolas," Emily sighed, as she stroked her swollen belly where her child was slowly moving, and she turned to look at her fiancé. "I want to go see Jason and Sam's son. I haven't seen Jared in a few weeks."

Chuckling softly, Nikolas knew exactly how much Emily loved her brother, and she couldn't stop bringing up her nephew. After all, the little guy was adorable, and he was the spitting image of his father. Even Jason was trying to turn his life around, which was hard. After all, he had been a hit man to begin with too.

"I think we can do that but not until you rest, sweetheart. I want you to be well rested, as you know that little fellow loves you," Nikolas said softly, letting his hand stroke across her stomach where their daughter was kicking, and he smiled over at her. "I am only looking out for you, my love, and you know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't care about you. I just want you and our daughter to be all right."

"Arabela will be perfect in every, single way," Emily said with a grin on her face, as she looked over at him, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "Arabela Nikola Cassadine is our perfect angel, Emily just like her mother is."

"Don't try to flatter yourself," Emily laughed, as she laid her head against her fiancé's chest, smiling softly, as her eyes drooped where she was finally sleeping.

'It's about time," Nikolas thought, as he stroked Emily's hair, smiling softly where he too found himself falling fast asleep right beside her.

. . . . .

"Mmm, this is so nice."

Elizabeth was leaning back against her husband's chest in the warm, bubble bath where her seven and a half month pregnant stomach was protruding out of the water. Lucky had his hand on top of Elizabeth's that was on her belly where their son and daughter were kicking against her hand. She couldn't wait to tell everyone that they were expecting twins, though. Her life was so perfect and nothing could get any better than this very moment.

"I have to agree, baby. Being here with you is so good," Lucky whispered against her neck, kissing that sweet spot, and he smiled against her skin. "I am so happy, my love… so very happy."

"I am so happy too and I guess I am just in shock that you really forgave me after I cheated on you," Liz sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling a few tears stroll down her face, and she inhaled a deep breath. "I… I am just so glad that we get another chance to be together."

Lucky hated it when she continued to bring up her one moment with Jason and he turned her face slightly towards him. "I hate it when you bring this up. It was my fault that you turned to Jason because of my drug use. I am the lucky one that got you back in my life. I never thought I would ever be drug free."

"But you are and you are the man that I fell in love with," Liz said softly, as she felt Lucky's lips press against hers, and she responded against his lips just as much as she needed him.

. . . . .

Robin had woken up when she heard Patrick's cell phone going off. She groaned, as she saw that he wasn't anywhere around, and she smiled when she saw the note on the bed that he would be back. As she picked up his cell phone from the bed, she saw that it was the hospital, and she hoped that he wouldn't have to go into GH since it was supposed to be their day off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dr. Scorpio, is Dr. Drake available?" Dr. Fork asked, as he leaned back in his chair at his desk, and he was jotting some notes down on his calendar. "It's urgent that I speak with him as soon as possible."

"Um…" Robin then heard the front door open and she bit down on her bottom lip, pulling away from the cell phone. "Patrick, Dr. Ford's on the phone! He needs to talk to you!"

Patrick jogged to the bedroom and he kissed her cheek before he grabbed the phone. "Dr. Ford… yes, yes… oh my god… are you sure? Thank you."

Patrick placed his cell phone down and looked at her with serious eyes. "So… I got the results of my protocol, Robin."

Robin gasped, as she looked at him, and she bit her lip, wondering if he had HIV or not. She was praying that he didn't. "So… uh, what's the verdict?"


	19. When you least expect it!

**Oh geez, I have been so lazy with this story, and I apologize, but life has been so busy. There will be one or possibly two more chapter after this one, as I really need to wrap things up with this story. If anyone wants to see anything special for the last chapter, let me know. I just might include it! I know this is a really short chapter and it's because of the fact that the lights might shut off! Anyways, here is chapter nineteen! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave me some lovely feedback for me!**

**19**

It was intense for everyone. Elizabeth had her baby a week ago, and now, everyone was just waiting for Emily and Robin to pop. With Patrick being HIV negative, things were going back to normal, and Robin was so happy that she just didn't have to worry about Patrick's health anymore. It was stressful enough for Robin that she didn't know if her son was the rapist's child or Patrick's. She kept praying that this baby was Patrick's but she honestly was not sure because she had gotten raped the next day after Patrick and her had made love.

Robin was really excited about this baby because she wanted to be a mother where Patrick and her could really start her life. Her life was getting better and better, especially since Leyla was in Port Charles where Patrick and Robin were living in Sunset Waters. Her life was pretty grand and she wouldn't change it for anything.

"Can you believe it? In about three weeks, this little one will be gracing us with his handsome self," Patrick said with a grin, as he slid beside Robin on the bed, and he flashed her a warm smile.

Robin simply nodded her head, as she looked over at him, and she raked her fingers through her hair. "I am actually really excited. I was actually thinking of changing his name. Our little guy doesn't seem like an Emmett."

Patrick chuckled. "Well, what name do you think would be suitable for him?"

"What do you think of the name Tristen Michael Drake?" Robin asked Patrick, as she rubbed her seven and a half month pregnant stomach. "Or do you like Nathaniel Noah Drake?"

"Hm…" Patrick began, as he placed his hand on top of hers that was on her growing stomach, and he smiled over at her. "I like the name Nathaniel, but for his middle name, why not Aiden… after your cousin?"

Robin smiled over at Patrick, sliding her finger through his, and she sighed softly. "I don't know how I got so lucky on having you in my life. You're my perfect guy."

Patrick chuckled once again, as he looked lovingly into her eyes, and he had to admit that he was pretty lucky, as well. He never ever imagined that Robin would have ever felt anything for him but she did, which made him so ecstatic. With having Robin and a son on the way, he couldn't help but to smile about what their life would even be like, especially with no Leyla around.

"Do you think that you can get the letters of Emmett changed from the wall to Nathaniel?" Robin asked with a smile, talking about the big letters that were on the wall, and she looked over at him, loving how perfect her life was.

"Of course, I can do that for our son. When Elizabeth and Emily come over, I will go find the letters. He seems like a Nathaniel Aiden Drake."

"It certainly has a good ring to it," Robin said with a grin, as she looked over at Patrick, and a yawn left her lips. "I can't believe I am thirty-four weeks pregnant. He could be here any day now. Are you sure that you are ready to become a father?"

Patrick grinned over at her and he nodded his head at her. "Of course I am! To be honest, even when I pretended to not like you as a kid, I thought that we were going to wind up getting married. Although, the part of having kids never crossed my mind, but that's the plus side."

Robin just laughed, kissing his lips, and she laid back down on the bed. "Well, aren't you quite the charmer."

"Well, it's because of you that I am this way, Robin. You should know that by now," he said, bringing her hand from his to his lips, and he kissed his knuckles.

"I guess I had a pretty big effect on you, then, didn't I?" Robin said with a laugh leaving her lips, as she looked over at him, flashing him a warm smile, thinking she was pretty lucky.

All he did was nod his head and he placed a kiss on her lips.

**. . . . .**

"God Elizabeth, she is so adorable," Robin said with a grin, as she looked at Elizabeth's newborn baby, and she rubbed her belly bump.

"I am just so glad that is healthy," Elizabeth said with a grin on her face. "Lucky spoils Braewyn like nothing is ever going to hurt her."

"Anyways, has Patrick popped the question yet?" Emily asked with a grin, as she stroked her belly where her own daughter was kicking up a storm, and she saw the look from both girls. "What?"

"We haven't even been dating a year and you're already hoping that I am going to become Mrs. Patrick Drake. I swear, I don't know where you come up with these things," Robin said with a shake of her head, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she smiled over at the two of them. "But to answer your question… no, he has not."

"You guys have known each other for years and I just can't help it. Besides, you never know," Emily said with a grin, as she patted her belly bump, and she looked in between the two. "Although… getting married to him does sound nice. I just don't want to ruin what we have because my life right now is pretty perfect."

"You two are perfect together," Elizabeth said with a smile, as she bounced Braewyn in her lap, and she looked at the two. "When are you two even due?"

"I'm a week late," Emily grumbled, as she shook her head, and she sighed. "I just want Nikola to come already. I feel so big every, single day."

"I know the feeling. I am due in just a few weeks, actually," Robin said, as she patted her stomach, and she looked over at the two of them. "I really don't want to be late giving birth. I don't think Patrick and I could handle it. I just want this baby to be his so badly."

"I still cannot believe that this really happened to you," Elizabeth said with a frown, running her fingers through her daughter's dark, wavy hair, and she looked around. "So, Nathaniel Aiden Drake?"

"Mm-hmm. Isn't that the most perfect name?" Robin asked with a grin, as she stood up from the couch, and she gasped.

"Robin, what's the matter?"

"Um… I think my water just broke."


	20. We'll always be best friends and more

Hey everyone, well, here is the last chapter. I haven't updated any of my Scrubs stories in so long. Because of what I've seen on General Hospital, I might start a new story just because of the fact that I might delete one or two of my stories. I might stop Unexpected Surprises, but honestly, I am not sure. Anyways, here is chapter twenty, the last installment of Best Friends or Lovers? And I've hoped that everyone has enjoyed it too. Anyways, enjoy, and leave feedback!

"_I'm a week late," Emily grumbled, as she shook her head, and she sighed. "I just want Nikola to come already. I feel so big every, single day."_

"_I know the feeling. I am due in just a few weeks, actually," Robin said, as she patted her stomach, and she looked over at the two of them. "I really don't want to be late giving birth. I don't think Patrick and I could handle it. I just want this baby to be his so badly."_

"_I still cannot believe that this really happened to you," Elizabeth said with a frown, running her fingers through her daughter's dark, wavy hair, and she looked around. "So, Nathaniel Aiden Drake?"_

"_Mm-hmm. Isn't that the most perfect name?" Robin asked with a grin, as she stood up from the couch, and she gasped._

"_Robin, what's the matter?"_

"_Um… I think my water just broke."_

**Twelve months Later**

Nathaniel Aiden grinned, as he held onto the edge of the table, standing next to Adrienne, Nikolas and Emily's little girl, who had the brightest smile on her little face. The two were so close and Emily and Robin were so determined that the two were going to wind up together just like Patrick and Robin did after all.

The first two tests for Nathaniel had been negative that he hadn't had HIV but Robin had requested one last test because she had wanted to be exactly sure that her little boy wasn't infected with HIV. Just thinking about it, she thought back to the day after Nathaniel's delivery when she found out who was the father of her child.

_Robin looked over at Patrick with a little smile on her face, watching him cradle Nathaniel in his strong arms, and she honestly could not have anything more than this moment. Kelly was going to be stopping in the room at any moment since it was almost noon, which meant the paternity of Nathan's father would be approaching soon._

"_Are you nervous, baby?"_

_Robin nodded her head, as she nodded her head, and she looked away from him to the door. "Yes, we've been waiting for the results since you found out the possibility of this child not being yours. I honestly don't know what I would do if he wasn't yours."_

_Hearing her sigh, he frowned, and he stood up. Patrick placed Nathaniel, who was sound asleep, in the crib before he slid in the bed beside Robin, placing a hand on her hip to steady himself on the bed._

"_Even if this child isn't biologically mine, Robin, I've told you so many times that I will think of him as ours together. You do know that, right?" Patrick asked her with a small smile on his face, as he then watched the hospital door open, and he was relieved when he saw Kelly standing there. "Geez, it took you long enough, Kelly."_

"_Patrick, don't even start on me," Kelly said with a roll of her eyes, as she shut the door, and she pulled the doctor's chair close to the bed, and she looked at them. "So, do you two want the results?"_

_Robin looked at Kelly like she was crazy and she simply nodded her head. "I know I do, Kelly. Please… don't stall. I can't take it anymore. I need to know exactly who is Nathaniel's Daddy, Kelly. Is Patrick the father or is it my rapist?"_

_Kelly then handed Robin the folder with the file, and as she watched Robin pull out the file with the results, she saw the happiest tears fill across her face._

"_Robin, you got your wish. Nathaniel is definitely Patrick's. He's definitely going to inherit his dimples and all," Kelly said with a laugh leaving her lips, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she got up to leave before she wheeled Nathaniel's crib right next to Robin's hospital bed._

Patrick saw Robin deep in thought and he grinned from ear to ear. Everything was good and great. Any day, they would be receiving Nathaniel's last test results if he was HIV positive or negative. He just hoped it was negative because if not, Robin would only blame herself.

"Are you thinking about the day after Nathan was born, gorgeous?" Patrick asked Robin with a smile on his face, as he pulled her into his lap, and he kissed her shoulder very gently, just so happy right now.

Robin laughed softly, as she nodded her head, and she looked to where Nathan and Adrienne were playing with the toys in front of them. "I can't help it. It's the day that we both found out exactly who was his father. I am so glad that it turned out to be you, Patrick."

"So, Patrick, when are you going to propose to Robin?" Emily blurted out, as she grabbed Nikolas's hand, and she smiled in between the two of them. "It's definitely been over than a year."

"Emily," Nikolas groaned, as he shook his head, and he looked at Robin and Patrick with an apologetic look on his face, as well. "I told you that you need to mind your own business. This is Patrick and Robin's decision if they want to take that way."

"Knowing these two, they would rather stay together just like this," Emily grumbled with a shake of her head, as she placed her hands on her hips when she stood up to her feet, and she looked over at them. "You two better not be like this by the time Nathan's a teenager."

Nikolas rolled his eyes, giving his wife a little push towards Adrienne. "Go and get our daughter. We're going to be late for our reservation."

"It's just the Metro Court, Nikolas," Emily said, as she went to retrieve her little girl, and she looked at Robin. "Don't forget to call us with the test results after you two get the results of Nathaniel's HIV test."

**. . . . .**

Patrick led Robin out of their son's room, while he listened to the results that Elizabeth was telling him over the phone. He had a straight face on his face, so Robin wasn't even sure if it was even good or bad news. It was always hard to tell when it came to Patrick to see if he was lying or not. All Robin knew was she had everything she could ever want and that was a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful baby.

Robin sat down on Patrick's lap when he sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand against his chest. She never did well when it came to things like this. Things that were stressful to her never did well and she didn't like it that her boyfriend was still on the phone with Elizabeth, which she guessed that she was explaining everything to Patrick. All she wanted was for her son to not go through what she went through in life.

"So, what's the verdict?" Robin asked softly, as she looked at Patrick, and she bit her lip, still not seeing any emotion returning to his face, which annoyed her. "Is Nathaniel okay? Is he healthy?"

Patrick looked at her and then smiled, nodding his head, as he looked into her eyes. "Yes, he's perfect, Robin. Our little boy is doing wonderful and he won't have to worry about having HIV. Isn't that wonderful? You got your wish."

Robin wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as she kissed him softly, just so happy at that very moment. Since the time she found out she was pregnant, all she wanted was to find out if she had infected her son. The news that she hadn't infected Nathaniel made her so happy and nothing would change how she felt.

"Oh, that's the best news that I could ever ask for," Robin sighed out of happiness, as she looked lovingly into his eyes, fusing her lips against Patrick's.

"I know, gorgeous. Nathaniel's just as perfect like he was since the day he was born," Patrick said with a smile.

"And more," Robin gushed, as she kissed his lips once again, and she pulled Patrick in for another kiss. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Patrick could hear the seriousness in her eyes and he smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. He just hoped that whatever she said meant that everything was still as perfect as ever. He then watched her open her mouth to tell him exactly what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"Well, I… I want to experience being pregnant again," Robin said, as she took a deep breath, and she looked over at Patrick with nervousness in her eyes. "Patrick, I want to do this right this time. I… I want to have your second child. The thing is… I want to have this second child, as your wife, and not just your best friend or girlfriend."

When Patrick heard his words, he was shocked, and his eyes went wide in surprise. At the moment his eyes went wide, he felt Robin begin to move off of his lap, but he pulled her back down on his lap, offering her a little smile in her direction.

"And where the hell do you think you're going, Robin?"

Robin frowned, as she took a deep breath, and she looked away from his face. "Just forget what I said, Patrick. If you don't want me to become your wife, then-"

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to be your husband?" Patrick asked with a grin, as he looked into her eyes, and he pulled out the Tiffany's box from his pocket, placing it in her hands. "Why don't you open it?"

Robin's hands were shaking, while she opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen before in her entire life. It was white gold and it had a white diamond in the middle. Around the diamond were four, little pink diamonds that were around it, and the band was smooth, as well. It was also a princess cut just the type of ring she had imagined seeing herself wearing.

"Patrick…"

"Baby, I love you so much, and words can't even describe how much I do. Ever since I met you when you hurt yourself when we were kids when I first met you, I knew that we were going to wind up together," Patrick whispered against her lips, taking the ring out the box, and he placed it halfway on her finger. "I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife, along with the mother of my children. Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin felt tears sting inside of her eyes and she nodded her head quickly, looking up into his eyes when he slid the ring all the way onto her finger where a smile lit her face. She felt Patrick wipe away her tears and she smiled sheepishly at her fiancé.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled, a happy smile on her face, and she stroked his cheek lovingly. "I love you."

"And I love you, Robin. I am going to always love you," Patrick whispered against her lips, as his lips came crashing down on hers, and he smiled when he broke the kiss.

Robin and Patrick finally got everything they deserved and wanted and that was a happy ending for the two best friends. Now that they were engaged to be married where they would work on getting pregnant again, nothing would stop the two.


End file.
